Dark Angel
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'Listen carefully to what I tell you. No matter where you end up or where you live, I will come find you and take care of you for the rest of your life.' Mikhail to his lifemate Wolfram. Wolfram in a twist of fate become the lifemate - 'mate' for life of the Carpathian Prince - the very creature he was supposed to eradicate. Confusion and heartaches... what about the Maou?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**

**WARNING:**

**This is YAOI.**

**A HARD CORE YAOI.**

**EXPLANATION OF YAOI (for those who doesn't know) **The terms **yaoi and shōnen-ai** are sometimes used by western fans to differentiate between the contents of the genre. In this case, **YAOI** is used to describe titles that contain largely sex scenes and other sexually explicit themes and **shōnen-ai** is used to describe titles that focus more on romance and do not include explicit sexual content, although they may include implicit sexual content.

I will be rating this **18+** and those who are still in their pinky-happy-lovey-dovey-flowerly love and all that crap – then read no more.

This is a different set of Races with hunger like no other… I will be writing not Shonen Ai or Boys Love – **but a very hard core YAOI.**

**And this is Gory. **If you have a faint of heart and cant stand blood spluttering on your monitor while you read this – then I suggest you better read something else.

**This is war.**

This is a world where Wolfram must annihilate all Vampires.

You are all been warned and don't go coming to me saying: wahhhh that's so OC or OCC. That's so ugly. That's so sloppy. Etc etc etc. I know each one of you are entitled with your critics and reviews – I appreciate that and I will be accepting that – but once again – I did warn you.

**Just as you know Kyou Kara Maou's novel is far more darker and sinister.**

* evil smile with a sinister eyes *

* * *

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters | Vampires of Dark Series**

All rights belong solely to the writer **Christine Feehan**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

**.  
**

Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

The 3rd Prince of Shin Makoku.

The Noble 3rd son of the 26th Maou - Cherie Heika.

Wagamama Puu.

Known for his quick-tempered and bratty attitude.

Engaged to the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

.

.

.

Was engaged.

He smiles bitterly while drinking the wine, a 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild Jeroboam, Geika said it's an expensive wine on Earth. The Daikenja said to him that the bottle comes from what is considered by wine enthusiasts to be one of the finest vintages of the 20th century.

But for him the wine tasted bitter…

Bittersweet.

He sighs.

He looks at the happy couple dancing at the Dance Floor…

The Maou and another faceless bitch.

It's been going on and on for so many years now - since the renouncement of their engagement - Yuuri - that Wimp keeps on exchanging girlfriends - Mazoku, Non-Mazoku or whatever he fancies.

But the whole Kingdom knows that Yuuri - the goofy Wimp is so generous and very sweet that even he broke their hearts they are always welcome and sweet to him.

He sighs once more and was pissed to heard the usual gossips in the area:

_'Maybe he disappoints him…'_

_'His not good on his knees…'_

_'Oh! he must be like you-know-who-queen! A prude!'_

_'Oh I heard his just all talks and as cold as ice!'_

That's the usual gossips - are this human that simpleton that they still don't know how different they are from them? They can see far the human eyes can see and whispers like that are like whispers to him in a slow monotone!

He can hear those ugly bitches!

They have been ranting him and his mother non-stop!

That's been going on for three years now - when he first heard it - he wants to flame those ugly bitches and sorry asses down - but held by his Aniue and the Geika.

So he wasn't the only one who knew the talks.

His been dubbed:_ 'The Ice Princess' | 'The Cold Prince' | 'That EX!'_

He had been humiliated for so many years now - but he cant do anything about it - because the Maou isn't doing anything about it.

_How thick can you get?_

He wants to murder Yuuri over and over again - but Yuuri just said:_ 'They're just words Wolfram. They are just envious of you. You must not let your hot-temper get the best of you.'_

And then he goes off fornicating with those bitches.

_Oh he knows that!_

He knows how many sorry asses he had sampled - he wasn't blind and stupid and wasn't born yesterday… the funny thing was - he believes that Yuuri still has that phobia or trauma - that whenever Yuuri was in the presence of some women and he will come - Yuuri will laugh awkwardly and do that stupid goofy smile and was stammering.

Well he doesn't give a damn.

He wants to get drunk but he needed to be sober… after all this will be the last time he will be seeing that goofy smile and cheater…

He needs to go…

He has a mission.

One of the most important mission that Shinou gave him.

Shinou doesn't want Yuuri to know - for he knows that the freaking Wimp will interfere - after all he was against violence and all.

His mission is to hunt down a near extinct species.

.

.

.

A species so powerful that one can destroy Shin Makoku.

He needs to be the one to do it - after all - only Shinou trust him with this one.

And he is the only one capable - with his element and free-time at hand.

Conrart needs to be with the Heika 24/7.

Gwendal needs to see the administration of the country.

Yozak a spy and bodyguard to the Maou

and the list goes on…

But he - the 3rd son - he is not indispensable.

And besides - with him gone - the Wimp can get married and be done with it.

His tired of the Wimp doing things in the dark, always afraid he will be caught - they are no longer engage for crying out loud!

And if Yuuri was scared that he will ruin their wedding - then fine with him!

He doesnt give any time of the day for the freaking Wimp!

He learns so many things.

And its been years... his tired... really really tired... loving Yuuri is tiring.

Was tiring...

.

.

.

He sighs and hands the maid his glass and went out of the balcony.

The quiet star filled sky greets him.

'Von-Bielefeld-Kyo… are you sure you can do this?'

He turns around and saw a beautiful Daikenja.

'Geika... we've been through this a lots of time. You know I can handle this.'

He knows that Geika is only after his well being.

After all - who will not be afraid - when he heard the task - he isn't some brave tin soldier - he was frighten but he knows he can do this.

The mission, he alone can accomplished.

For he will go to Earth to hunt down a Beast.

A beast - no - Monsters that roam the Earth for thousands of years - old as time and as old as the planet itself.

Geika told him what species of Monsters they are...

Carpathians, a powerful and ancient race.

They have many gifts, including the ability to shape-shift, and extended life spans, living for thousands of years. Though they feed on human blood, they don't kill their human prey, and for the most part live among humans without detection. Despite their gifts, the Carpathians are on the edge of extinction. There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries, and those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year.

Daikenja told him that many news have been spreading on Earth... many are dying of unusual deaths... The Daikenja said that once a Carpathians, loses his soul and "turns", becoming the monster of human legend, the vampire or the "undead" no one can be safe… and it is his mission to destroy this undeads… for soon they will have the power to travel through dimensions - and will surely one day destroy Shin Makoku.

That he cant allow.

If species of that race were to enter Shin Makoku - everything will be ruined.

If this will be the only way he can protect Shin Makoku - so be it.

They have to strike fast.

And the time is now.

.

.

.

* * *

**Earth.**

.

Mikhail Sergeievich.

The Last Prince of the clan Sergeievich.

The Leader of their clan and one of the most powerful Carpathian just like his father. As the last heir of the race - it is his duty to protect the clan to any threat - man or woman or any living things. For thousand of years he had been protecting the clan.

He had seen every war and every nation - and with all that wars and centuries have turn - he had been loyal… he had been their savior… and the time for his end is fast approaching… it is the time for him to meet the dawn - and to self-destruct- after all he had been the protector and he will not let the very thing they detest be him. he doesn't want to turn into the monster they hunt. and him being a monster - the undead will make his clan into extinct.

He is at the Carpathian Mountain... to meet his dawn...

But he was stopped...

Not by any ordinary creature...

But an Angel...

Beautiful and mystifying...

He saw it - that golden blonde hair….

So glorious and so beautiful - being lit by the Moon's light.

His heart skip!

_Thump!_

He can feel it - those emotions that for thousands of years wasn't there….

That desire

That passion…

That uncontrollable urge to make the creature his...

And he sucked his breathe when he saw… him!

A very enchanting creature - bathing under the moonlight.

Those emerald green eyes shook his whole being…

That slender yet firm body… that made him want to take the creature and show his passion and his urge to mate with him

He clenched his heart - with all those emotions - he almost forgot!

BLONDE!

GREEN!

HE CAN SEE!

He can see colors!

A sign!

The only sign of the Carpathians in finding their SOULMATE!

In the absence of their female counterparts, also known as "lifemates", male Carpathians lose the ability to feel emotions and to see in color. The only feeling left to them is the thrill of making a kill. Once a male has done this, he loses his soul and "turns", becoming the monster of human legend, the vampire or the "undead".

With so few females left, males are forced to make a stark choice: either become vampire or "greet the dawn" meaning commits suicide.

However, when they do find a lifemate, the ability to see in color and their emotions are restored to them, and their souls are saved.

And thus, he found him!

Yes him!

He knows - he knows that never before that a Carpathian had a male lifemate - but he cant be deceived - that is a 100% male. And he doesn't care if the law abides him to choose only a female - his lifemate appears before him is a man and he will not let this man - his beautiful Nymph get away from his grasp.

.

.

.

And slowly he approaches him.

.

.

.

'Who's there?' Wolfram shouted. He glance around - he looks for his weapon and he bite his lips - he place them at the rocks.

He prepares himself.

he doesnt know if his Maryoku will work.

Right now all he has is his naked self.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Note to everyone. If you got bored and tired all I can say is 'its okay' I can never please everyone. I write because I love to write.

As long as a single soul believes in me, that's all I need to exist and to write.

Many have been telling me I add many historical thingy – but you see I want KKM to be part of our life, of my life… for I am putting Wolfram on earth that is why.

And I do not write like a sassy person who just jumps out of the topic, I want to fully discuss in details what the heck im talking about, not just say : ''oh... a plane crashed here.'

I want each and everyone to be in depth with every thing or every nook and cranny of what im thinking and talking about.

So if you got bored with my historical backgrounds … (im just grinning to myself… I don't want to say anything… just shrugging my shoulders…)

Let's see… shall we start?

* * *

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters | Vampires of Dark Series**

All rights belong solely to the writer **Christine Feehan**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**_

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

.

.

CLACK!

THUMP!

BANG!

THUD!

.

.

.

Huff…

Huff…

Huff..

'Get up.'

Wolfram looks angrily at the old man who dares throw him on the floor with just a little amount of Maryoku.

He slowly stands and another blast hits him.

THUD!

_Dammit!_

'Get up Bielefeld!'

He grits his teeth, he held his sword with his two hands and charge at the old man.

BAM!

THUD!

Another blast and he sprawls the floor.

'Are you tired?' asked the old man, who only raised his left hand, while the other hand has a Zweihänder, a mean looking Greatsword, it was supposed to be a two-handed sword but the old man effortlessly holds it with one hand.

'Bob, I think Lord Bielefeld needs a little rest. You've been going on and on since 5am and its already 4pm, I think both of you are tired,' said Sharon to her Employer.

Sharon bites her lips and with a worried frown looks at the so worn-out Blonde Beauty – whose clothing's have been torn, slash, burnt, ripped from him, he can see some gashes and red welts from that ivory white body.

Bob didn't glance at Sharon but rather glance at the worn out looking Demon Prince.

'Five minutes.'

Wolfram collapsed at the floor, breathing heavily.

No one approaches him.

This is their routine, when Bob says 'five minutes' that truly is the only time the Maou of Earth will give for him to rest.

Bob walks towards his chair at the corner of the room.

Sharon walks slowly walks behind him, while glancing at the sprawled and so tired Beautiful Demon.

_How can a small fragile looking body have that amount of stamina and agility? _

Bob seats and stares at the sun slowly taking its time to set.

And sighs.

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The Third Son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku.

Proud and Noble.

The Key to the Hellfire on Frozen Tundra.

The descendant of Rufus Bielefeld.

And the Accidental Fiancé.

He sighs once more.

He cant believe the letter given to him by Shibuya Shori from the Daikenja of Shin Makoku.

In there, the Daikenja told him of the important mission Wolfram von Bielefeld must complete in order to maintain the balance of the two worlds.

Destroying an Ancient Race.

As if that feat is a child's play.

He shook his head.

How can Shinou be so cruel?

He had lived long enough – to be respected and to be regard as the Maou on Earth – not just by Mazoku's but by humans who sees him as a businessman.

Many said he is harsh, cruel, no-nonsense kind of person, brutally honest, cold and calculating – but never in his life will he let a young spirit like Wolfram von Bielefeld to be the one to hunt down the Ancient Beasts.

The Ancient Race they – Mazoku – have long ago eluded and never want to do anything with.

The Carpathians, are race of people capable of destroying the World of Shin Makoku.

He knows that, for he had encountered a few vampires on his life, killed some of them too. They are vicious, cunning, no sense of morality, but their joy is to kill and destroy every living things.

Carpathians has no origins.

No listed documents ever been record they existed nor about their beginning – as if they exist together with the birth of the Earth.

He had been searching since that day he had encountered a Carpathian with his father, he had known their agility and flight and their hunger for blood.

With his connection, power and fame, even a single document of their bloodline was never to be found.

But many know they exist…

Funny, but they are written everywhere, Hollywood even make movies of them. Stories, Novels and so forth have been the subjects of their existence.

He cant believe that people only think of them as a figment of their imagination… but what lies ahead… their real existence is out there…

Carpathians are vampires.

Plain and simple.

Vampires that people regard as nowadays as Twilight Love, he rolled his eyes at that particular thing. Do humans nowadays care for necrophilia? Or they think that having a vampire for a lover is smooth sailing and that it's the dark and love kind of love? Or bestiality?

He wants to whack the heads of those film makers and some author's who think so little of the Vampire Race.

He doesn't have any particular liking with the Carpathians, but he can say he got to respect them as a fellow powerful creature – why do some people think of them as the happily ever after kind of creatures?

If this people knew what a True Vampire is he bet his Mazoku life that they will pray for their life every milliseconds of it.

Maybe he cant blame those movie makers…

Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures and in spite of speculation by literary historian Brian Frost that the 'belief in vampires and bloodsucking demons is as old as man himself', and may go back to 'prehistoric times', the term vampire was not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe, although local variants were also known by different names, such as _vrykolakas_ in Greece and _strigoi_ in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism.

There have been thousands of scriptures about them – from Europe to Asia…

Almost every nation has associated blood drinking with some kind of revenant or demon, or in some cases a deity. In India, for example, tales of vetalas, ghoul-like beings that inhabit corpses, have been compiled in the Baital Pachisi; a prominent story in the Kathasaritsagara tells of King Vikramāditya and his nightly quests to capture an elusive one. Pishacha, the returned spirits of evil-doers or those who died insane, also bear vampiric attributes. The Ancient Indian goddess Kali, with fangs and a garland of corpses or skulls, was also intimately linked with the drinking of blood. In ancient Egypt, the goddess Sekhmet drank blood.

The Persians were one of the first civilizations to have tales of blood-drinking demons: creatures attempting to drink blood from men were depicted on excavated pottery shards.

Ancient Babylonia and Assyria had tales of the mythical Lilitu or Lilith, the first wife of Adam. In Jewish folklore, Lilith is the name of Adam's first wife, who was created at the same time and from the same earth as Adam. She left Adam after she refused to become subservient to Adam and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael. And that she is the start of the Vampirism.

Ancient Greek and Roman mythology described the _Empusae_, the _Lamia_, and the _striges_. Empusa was the daughter of the goddess _Hecate_ and was described as a demonic, bronze-footed creature. She feasted on blood by transforming into a young woman and seduced men as they slept before drinking their blood. The Lamia preyed on young children in their beds at night, sucking their blood, as did the gelloudes or Gello. The striges feasted on children, but also preyed on young men. They were described as having the bodies of crows or birds in general, and were later incorporated into Roman mythology as strix, a kind of nocturnal bird that fed on human flesh and blood.

During the 18th century, there was a frenzy of vampire sightings in Eastern Europe, with frequent stakings and grave diggings to identify and kill the potential revenants; even government officials engaged in the hunting and staking of vampires.

Despite being called the Age of Enlightenment, during which most folkloric legends were quelled, the belief in vampires increased dramatically, resulting in a mass hysteria throughout most of Europe.

And then enters the modern civilizations where the pen is greater than any sharp sword… where writings can influence thousands, millions and move people with just a few words and tales of wonders…

Enter great story tellers of writers Abraham 'Bram' Stoker an Irish novelist and short story writer, best known today for his 1897 Gothic novel _Dracula._

'Dracula' famous name throughout history. So famous that he cant believe the mass popularity of it. But he believes only a very few knows where the name 'Dracula' originated.

Historically, the name 'Dracula' is derived from a secret fraternal order of knights called the Order of the Dragon, founded by Sigismund of Luxembourg – king of Hungary, Croatia and Bohemia, and Holy Roman Emperor to uphold Christianity – and defend the Empire against the Ottoman Turks.

Vlad II Dracul, father of Vlad III, was admitted to the order around 1431 because of his bravery in fighting the Turks. From 1431 onward, Vlad II wore the emblem of the order and later, as ruler of Wallachia, his coinage bore the dragon symbol. The name Dracula means _'Son of Dracul'._

Impalement was Vlad's preferred method of torture and execution. His method of torture was a horse attached to each of the victim's legs as a sharpened stake was gradually forced into the body. Death by impalement was slow and agonizing. Victims sometimes endured for hours or even days. Vlad often had the stakes arranged in various geometric patterns. The most common pattern was a ring of concentric circles in the outskirts of a city that constituted his target. The height of the spear indicated the rank of the victim. The corpses were often left decaying for months.

And when the writing becomes alive – people had mass hysteria – not of fright but of delight. When seeing Dracula or Vampires, not as animal creatures who feeds only on blood but sympathetic creatures who are deprived of love.

Considered one of the preeminent figures of the classic horror film, the vampire has proven to be a rich subject for the film and gaming industries. Dracula is a major character in more movies than any other but Sherlock Holmes, and many early films were either based on the novel of Dracula or closely derived from it.

Later films showed more diversity in plotline, with some focusing on the vampire-hunter, such as a cheerleader becoming a slayer fighting and killing vampires with stakes and ironically falls in love with a vampire with a soul and face of an Angel.

To add more crème ala crème on the subject, Vampires who are Rock stars and nowadays Vampires who can play baseball.

The stories examines the idea of Vampirism as a viral disease and the concept of Vampires living a semi-normal modern life complete with coffee and blood.

He sighs and shook his head feeling pity and its truly safe to say: _'Ignorance is a bliss'._

Have they ever wonder why Vampires are notoriously said to be 'Killers, Blood Suckers?' or have they all been in this craze world where vampires can be tame like good lovers?

Vampires are killers.

They kill.

They murder.

They suck not just the blood out of you, but the living daylights out of a person.

They are corrupt, savage and no sense but the thrill of killing and feeding themselves.

They are vicious and cunning on their kill.

They have no emotions.

They are not even capable of mercy, they are the void in this world.

They are the nothingness…

.

.

.

And Shinou Heika wants to let a lonely heart kills their race.

He cant argue with that, no one is more capable than completing the task other than the 3rd Prince – Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He has the agility, capability, speed, resources and the passion within him to do that.

He cant be swayed by anything.

A soldier through and through.

And the Daikenja just says one thing: _'Von Bielefeld-Kyo will eradicate the race – as long as it is for the sake of Shin Makoku and Shibuya Yuuri – he will sacrifice his life and soul and everything.'_

He believes that hundred percent.

For being with Wolfram this pass months he got to know the lone Demon Prince, with the eyes that gleam with pride and hurt and loneliness…

He got to know how just capable Wolfram is.

His loyalty and passion for the sake of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram truly would do anything for Shibuya Yuuri.

He would die for his King and will sacrifice even his happiness for the people he cares.

It doesn't take him months nor weeks to figure Wolfram out.

Tough and totally stubborn and prideful at the outside, but totally fragile inside.

Easily hurt, but easily recovers by building a strong barricade of walls in his heart.

And in order for Wolfram to be able to cope up with the Earth's culture, he was assigned the task to teach the 3rd Prince the culture of Earth. And also teach the Prince how to use his Maryoku on Earth – which for him might be hard, too hard for the Demon Prince when he gets his source of Fire in Shin Makoku.

That he did and in 12 months they have been teaching him Earth's culture and language.

Right now Wolfram knows different languages like Russian, The New German Language, Italian, French, Spanish, Japanese, English and Greek – and all in fluent pronunciation. And he was able to understand a little of Earth's technology – but no matter what Wolfram doesn't like to learn how to use mobile or even a computer – saying it's a waste of his time for he can never use that on Shin Makoku.

And how to handle his Maryoku.

It's hard especially the amount of energy he must draw from a different source.

Wolfram uses Shin Makoku's life element energy to draw out Fire.

While here on Earth – he must borrow from a different source. And he can say that the Prince is indeed very capable and truly the best Fire Wielder he had ever met. He can even surpass his ancestor Rufus Bielefeld.

Today is the 12th month and 17th day Wolfram stays on Switzerland. Murata Ken twice visited him to give him letters and some gifts from Gwendal and Conrart and Greta and lots of clothes from the lady Chéri.

And to pester Wolfram with his teasing… that Daikenja is a flirt.

He can see him flirting with Sharon and most of the times trying to flirt with Wolfram that only answers him with 'hump!' and grunts.

Shori for he is his heir as the Maou of Earth, came almost every week to visits Wolfram.

At first he and Shori seems not to get along, but after a few weeks, they learn to co-exist and it seems funny when Shori out of nowhere gave Wolfram chocolates and as if nothing had ever happen, the two become friends.

Shori will always come with big bag of imported chocolates, from Cadbury, Charles Chocolates, Goetze's Candy, Hershey's, Mars, Nestlé, Prestat, Tootsie Roll and Toblerone.

Name it and Shori will bring it.

He can see Sharon sometimes envying Wolfram eating all those chocolates, without getting any fat – as if there's a big hole inside Wolfram's stomach.

On the other hand, Shibuya Yuuri never once came.

He knows that the kid Maou comes back and forth on Japan with that news he got from Shori – but he doesn't know why Shibuya Yuuri doesn't even spare a time to say hello to his ex-fiancé – well its not his position to ask nor he doesn't have the time to meddle on some affairs – its just that every once and a while he can see Wolfram with that sad and lonely eyes, and maybe he grew attached to the little Prince. Since he came on Earth – Wolfram's eyes are full of anger and bitterness – shining not with joy or brightness but with defiance and pride – as if saying – 'I DARE YOU!'

He then stands.

The five minutes is up.

Wolfram too is standing now, though still breathing heavily – but in his eyes that great defiance.

He raises his right hand a little and produces a small ball of energy.

'Wolfram, this is but a small ball of energy – the mass it is made of is the air – right now I am with my Maryoku manipulating the void of air in this room to create an energy. Now I want you to do the same with your fire.'

Wolfram stands while analyzing the small globe.

Air.

The Maou of Earth truly is powerful, he can manipulate Earth's so called elements to benefit him and to help him create this various Majutsu.

'Listen to me Wolfram, you are a Fire Wielder – but unlike the other Fire wielder who needs a source of fire from something to be able to manipulate them – you cast it. You summons it from a different source. You don't need a fire present to be able to create fire. Now, I want you to concentrate and think of the lessons I taught you. Where did you get your fire?'

Wolfram stands straight and closes his eyes.

Source of his Fire.

.

.

.

When he was little – his brothers especially Conrart must be in constant care for him, because most of the times his fire will come out – when his hurt, angry, or even feeling happy. Conrart was always the one who puts out the fire and the one to gently cradle him to stop from feeling any strong emotions – to calm him down.

His fire came from Rufus.

That's what others said…

He is the great ancestor of Rufus Bielefeld who bravely fought alongside Shinou Heika from the Glorious War long time ago. Or to be more direct – he is the Great generations down grandson of Rufus.

But there is something more – something in his heart that feels unstable and ready to erupt anytime – when he was possess by Shinou – he can say many times than necessary – he felt and unconsciously some of Shinou's memories merge with his. While Shinou was controlling his body – his mind was there like a flowing river…

Memories of the past…

He can glimpse some of them…

As if its just yesterday.

Rufus fire's came from Shin Makoku's innermost core… where Morgif was forged.

Morgif was created from powerful lava streaming from a particular volcano on Bandadine Island. That powerful lava contains a spiritual force from nature and has its own spirits.

Rufus' fires dwells more on the core – on the source of that lava… the magma of their globe… Shin Makoku.

'My fire came from within… Shin Makoku.'

'That is correct. Who taught you with the elements?'

Wolfram looks straight at Bob.

'Ulrike was the one who told me that I can manipulate fire and use it with the proper prayer from Shinou Heika.'

'Yes that is correct too. But here on Earth, Shinou's powers and existence is void. His dominion can be only achieved with the help of the Daikenja who was born here on Earth. You need to create your own fire. A fire from where even the Earth borrows from, and in order for you to do that – you need to understand what fire is…'

'What fire is?'

'Yes… To you what is fire?'

.

.

.

'A fire… is something that is within me.' Wolfram touches his heart. 'Something that makes me warm… inside, something that never let me go… it's as if alive within me… its my source of strength… powerful, majestic and dangerous.'

'That is correct, but you must know this – a fire is not just a combustion or burning… it is not for destruction and pain… its is life. The fire has harmony. Have you been afraid to use it before?'

He looks at the Maou of Earth with hesitant and loneliness…

'When I was little - I don't want to hurt anyone. But I know that I need to protect my people, I need to be there for my Aniue and the people of Shin Makoku and in order for me to protect them - I learn to control fire.'

'Yes, I have seen you create fire, and you call upon the Great Lion Beast - but I know you still keep everything in check.'

'I have too… I don't want to hurt any civilians - a fire can be… destructive and abundant.'

'Precisely, try to be timid - it will burn out - try to be aggressive it will be out of control and burn you as well.'

'If you are saying I need to draw out from a different source… then where can I find one?'

'Think Wolfram – what do you feel about your Maryoku when you were little?'

'When I was little?'

Bob nods.

Wolfram once again close his eyes.

Bob smiles, for a pupil Wolfram is a fast learner – faster than Shori or anyone he had taught before. He knows what Wolfram keeps on driving and going… it is sad but Wolfram needs that drive and pain in order for him to excel and to learn things.

A past can hurt you.

It hurts you to be precise, but in order to move on and to be able to get up – one must have the strongest of will. Determination within oneself to be better and more powerful from inside.

And Wolfram is a fine example of that one.

'Inside of me…' he thinks of the fire time he held the fire in his hand… for him it was like a tiny heartbeat of a child… not wild, not fearful… but just… right…

'It's like a sun. But inside of me. It's heat is like a soft heartbeat of a child bathing in sunlight, its as if for the first time he was granted by the Sun's grace.'

'Precisely my child. A Sun's grace.'

'T-then… I need to draw fire from the Sun?' Wolfram looks astonished.

THE SUN?

Bob chuckles.

'Yes, if in Shin Makoku – you're fire comes within the core of the land, then here on Earth you will need a powerful source – not within but from the source of every life on the planet.'

'The Sun.'

'Yes. Remember that even the smallest micro-organisms on Earth is alive because of the Sun and even at night, the sun's rays is still there… where the Moon is borrowing its rays.'

Wolfram smiles and walks towards the window glass, the sun is quite beautiful at the horizon. He admires the big star but never gave it a mind before, because he knows he was either busy with training or busy with guarding the Maou…

He learnt a lot here on Earth. The sun is the central body of the solar system. It provides the light and energy that sustains life on earth, and its position relative to the earth's axis determines the terrestrial seasons.

He cant believe it… in Shin Makoku, their Sun is Yuuri.

The Maou.

He is what they admire and glorified… its as if Yuuri is their source of power and hope…

Here, without Yuuri, without Shinou – he has an ally – pretty far big for that matter…

'Wolfram, for being able to summon fire from the Sun, you need to have strong will and determination. And a proper prayer.'

Bob grins.

Wolfram grins back.

Determination and will is his forte.

'Well I can do that.'

He knows that. He doesn't need to be told by anyone that Wolfram can do that. He is powerful and determined.

'Now! Pick up your sword!'

'We don't want anyone to draw their attention to you – fighting a Carpathian is not easy. You have the agility, speed, the capability and the hunting prowess of not just a soldier but like warrior. Carpathians are vicious beast and cunning. They have killed several Mazoku's before – for the blood of the Mazoku are far more delicious than humans – its has texture and juice that human blood doesn't have. CHARGE!'

SWISH!

CLANG!

SWISH!

CLANG!

SWISH!

'Wahhh – they are still at it?' Dr. Jose asked Sharon who was carrying a plate of sandwich and juices.

'Well, you know him and Wolfram – both are earnest and every seconds matters.'

'I cant believe Bob is holding a sword.'

'Hmmm – you think he can only use his Power? Why do you think he was the one the Sage Kid picks as Lord Bielefeld's teacher?'

Dr. Jose shrugged his shoulders.

'Its because he knows various methods and techniques in fighting – he isn't just a man in business suit or the Maou Tycoon in the Business World.'

Dr. Jose cant believe his seeing Bob – the man in black suit holding a mean looking Medieval sword.

'Both look… so powerful and magnificent.'

.

.

.

'Wolfram! You must know that you are not to give away your bloodline, Carpathians are cunning and deadly, far deadlier than any creatures in Shin Makoku.'

'Deadlier? Even that of Soushu?'

'Soushu is the manifestation of the negative energy… emotions from the hearts of million. Due to its state, it can easily enter the hearts of people who have negative feelings. But you have hope, you have courage – humans or Mazoku one or two always have the strength to move on… Negative energy can be repelled by with those pure heart. But Carpathians are different.'

'Exactly how different? All I hear about them from Geika and Shinou Heika was that they are powerful beings and capable of destruction.'

And for the pass months all he did was practice and improve his capability and Maryoku… he was so preoccupied not to even asked what kind of creature exactly is a Carpathians.

'I have not lived that long to know all their Ancient Race but I do know that they are vicious. Capable of inhumane nature. Have you ever heard of the word 'Vampire'?'

'Vham-fyr?'

'Vampires.'

'No. I never heard that or whatsoever. Yuuri Heika seldom tells me stories here on Earth,' Wolfram added in a tight and cold voice.

Bob raised his brow, so the Maou of Shin Makoku didn't tell even a slight folklore stories.

'My dear, Vampires are creatures that been told in many versions and in many generations. Vampires to textbooks are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence, generally in the form of blood of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person.'

'What does it has to do with the Carpathians?'

'First you must know what culture belief and what they assumes on Vampirism. The notion of vampirism has existed for millennia; cultures such as the Mesopotamians, Hebrews, Ancient Greeks, and Romans had tales of demons and spirits, which are considered precursors to modern vampires. However, despite the occurrence of vampire-like creatures in these ancient civilizations, the folklore for the entity we know today as the vampire originates almost exclusively from early 18th century Southeastern Europe, when verbal traditions of many ethnic groups of the region were recorded and published. In most cases, vampires are revenants of evil beings, suicide victims, or witches, but they can also be created by a malevolent spirit possessing a corpse or by being bitten by a vampire. Belief in such legends became so pervasive that in some areas it caused mass hysteria and even public executions of people believed to be vampires.'

'But… then you are saying they are not?'

'No. It's funny how the minds of the ignorance can create so many things.'

'Meaning, all human beliefs are just reproduction of their minds?'

'Yes and No. I can say that 'yes', for the Carpathian I met long before was someone so powerful and can kill instantly with just the power of his mind… and 'no' for I have never truly understand their nature – just that what I know from experience.'

'You're experience?'

'When I was a teenager – hunting with my father in the Cold Tatra Mountains, the highest mountain range in the Carpathian Mountains.'

'What are they like?'

'All vampires were once Carpathians.'

'What?'

'That is precisely correct. All those stories about the Vampires being the son or spawns of Devils or the Nephilims are incorrect.'

'So you're saying that what I'm about to vanquish are children's storybed tales?'

'Arhmm… not exactly children's story tales, but yes, Carpathians are vampires – but unlike any vampires – they have power and things even I can never imagine. If I am not the Maou – I may have been long gone in this world.'

'How do I kill them?'

'They are not immortal, child.' Bob said and adapt once more the pet name his been used to call Wolfram. 'They can lived long but never omnipotence. They can be killed if heavily wounded, they can die when burnt.'

'I see.' So if he can slice and burn them – that would be easy enough. He can handle that.

But he doesn't want to be just confident not sure, he needs to be precise and experienced and totally capable of vanquishing them… each everyone of them.

'Wolfram, your sword. What was it made off? How was it forged?'

'My sword?'

'Yes.'

'It was made from the volcano where my ancestor Rufus made a pact with his Fire. And I was the one who forged it, I created a longsword to compensate for the lack of my body limbs that time. It took me a year to finally forged it due to the intricate and time consuming phases of production.'

'What do you call your sword then?'

'_Löwenherz'._

The Lion Heart.

Aptly name in Bob, Sharon and Dr. Jose's opinion.

'Wolfram, who taught you swordsmanship?'

Wolfram was startled with that question. He looks at Bob and sadly looks at the glass window.

'Ko-Conrart Weller and Gunter von Christ. Only the two of them.' He doesn't want to add that he only learnt a little from Conrart Weller – after all when he learns of Conrart's human blood… he severely cut all ties. Gunter was the one who truly taught him anything. And in terms of his Maryoku – Ulrike and no else taught him, he practice day and night to be able to be part of the Shin Makoku army. He doesn't want all of them to think his a pampered and just a Blonde Replica of his Hahaue. He wants them to appreciates his skills and his honor.

And he proved of that.

Gwendal von Voltaire was the one who even choose him as the Commander of his troops. Gwendal will not choose just because his he's brother or things like that – he will choose those worthy.

'Hmmm. I did heard of Lord Von Christ's excellent prowess. What did he taught you?'

Wolfram can still remember every phrase of Gunter's teaching.

That is Gunter his teachings will last to every students… forever.

'There's always one phrase Gunter would utter… that a sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. And that a true fight isn't like a sword duel. The better swordsman doesn't always win. The winner is the one who remains standing and have protected their precious thing.'

'Precisely. Many men, I can say here and there have foolishly look at the sword and their Maryoku as nothing but a source of power and survival. But it isn't. It is Power not for Power itself but for protection of something very precious in you. This ends our today's lesson.'

Both bows at each other respectfully.

'Lord Bielefeld, dinner will be ready in a while, if you're hungry here's sandwiches for you and fruit juice or tea,' Sharon told the Prince who nods curtly at her.

Bob walks away Sharon in toe and Dr. Jose.

Wolfram walks towards the glass window once more… viewing the sun now a few more minutes about to be set at the horizon.

'_Something precious huh…'_

Wolfram remembers it.

All of that hardship and pain and sweat and blood just to touch a sword and to be part of Shin Makoku.

'_Wolfram, a weapon is an extension of yourself, don't think of your sword as a weapon. Think of it as another part of your body. You and your weapon are one.'_

'_Another part of my body?' he huffs, and looks at Gunter who seems not even the slightest tired from their training. They've been training all day and its nearly the setting of the sun. But he doesn't care, if this is what will take to be strong and to be able to cope up with his Aniue and Weller-Kyo then he will do this!_

_He doesn't want the people to call him the Wimpy 3__rd__ son – pampered since birth by their Hahaue and only has his Fire Maryoku to boast._

_He wants to have honor and the capability to show them all _

'_Yes. Many soldiers regard the sword as a weapon, a tool… just a thing to cut… But a sword, simple tool it is, in the hands of the Masters becomes the most versatile of weapons. And just like the imagination is limitless, so to is the sword. Now come forward and aim a slash at me!'_

_Wolfram with the swiftness of an eagle dash at Gunter and aim his sword – Gunter with the skills and the talent made no effort but swat Wolfram's hands._

'_Listen Wolfram, you have the superior agility – you are swift. Use your superior agility against your opponent! Now! Summon your Majutsu!'_

_Wolfram grits his teeth and dash at Gunter, whose sword is still at his scabbard. He wants Gunter to unsheathes it. He knows that Gunter is not giving even his 10% in the practice._

_Even though his tired and weary – he still summons it:_

'_I pray to the Elements, obey this brave Mazoku! Fira!' _

_Fires from his hands emerged and he hurls it at Gunter, who smirks and with his summons his Wind attack._

'_Aero!'_

_A gust of strong wind suddenly engulfs him – Wolfram cross his arms to avoid the sudden attack._

_He grits his teeth._

_Great! Gunter using an Elemental Attack at him._

_Its useless using Fira a fire elemental attack, to Gunter, after all his Majutsu isn't that strong. He needs to rely on his skills with the sword – using Maryoku against Gunter is not a bright idea._

_He dashed at Gunter and slowly lower his body while moving forward – Gunter is at the ready – Wolfram as his body lowers – he detached the dagger from his boots and throws it at Gunter._

_Gunter swiftly withdrew his sword from its sheathe and avoids the dagger by slashing it – Wolfram smirks, now the sword is out he can focus more._

_CLANG!_

_SLASH!_

_DASH!_

_CLANG!_

_Wolfram jumps and with just a flick of his hands – he flicks the fire in the torch nearby, Gunter was distracted – Wolfram can manipulate fire after all – he waves his hands to shield himself, summoning another Elemental Defense._

'_Fabulous! That's right Wolfram, using your surrounding! Making it fight for you!'_

_CLASH!_

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_DASH!_

_And for that day – they finished off, as once again Gunter being the winner._

_._

_._

_._

That memory was like just yesterday… he can still feel the desire to prove himself, its still there inside of him, he felt that no amount of what he had done at the past – Adventures with Yuuri, helping Yuuri, being with Yuuri, everything – everything still didn't made him complete.

Everything change… so inevitable.

It hurts, but he doesn't want to let that hurt made him into a mess.

Crying are for the weak.

Feeling so emotional is for the Past Wolfram.

He had been fed up with everything.

He smirks.

He cant believe that it only took a freaking night of insanity to keep his mind in the right path.

Yuuri's betrayal – no – he cant say its betrayal, more like he knows from his heart since that 'night' that he and Yuuri can never be… more than friends.

If he let his pride rule over him, he'll say Yuuri used him… and then cheats on him.

If he let his maturity and common sense, both of them used each other that time…

Young and curious…

The bodies touch…

Everything was… like a dream…

From the first touch…

To the feather light kisses…

.

.

.

He sighs…

.

.

.

Can he blame it to curiosity?

Teenage hormones?

Or just plain loving someone with all your heart and soul…

He knows his answer.

He loves Yuuri.

No way in hell he can do that kind of thing…

Everyone knows that, even the littlest of child in Shin Makoku – tiniest creature in Shin Makoku knows that.

But Yuuri made a decision.

Yuuri forgot that one night – maybe the term 'drunk and forgotten' was the right term to call that night. And he has too much pride in him that he never mentions it, whatever happens was just a memory to him.

And besides, it's more mortifying to tell Yuuri that the Wimp mentions someone's name that night.

A female name.

Never once he heard that kind of name in Shin Makoku.

It can only belong on Earth.

Whatever happens that night is but a memory.

A secret for him to keep.

That night of illusion and passion… was just that – an illusion. No need to be dramatics over it – if Yuuri forgets it like forgetting the signing of the documents so will he.

He do love Yuuri, with all his heart and soul and body – but it doesn't mean he will stay the martyr – he did – for the past seven years of his life with him – martyr to the point that every one knows his feelings except the Maou himself.

And do they think of him as a weak person that can never move on?

He will prove to them that he is Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Not just a jilted fiancé.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

'Who the hell says that this mountain is like a tourist spot? Tell me who and I am so going fry him to crisp!' Wolfram shouts at the vast mountains.

He grits his teeth and sighs.

His been traveling for five months now in the rough terrain of the Carpathian Mountains. He looks at his Brunton Compass that Dr. Jose mentions is quite expensive – as if he cares about it – and at his map, he is currently near Lake Bucura at the Southern Carpathian region.

He walks towards the lake, he had secured the area, he can find no soul nor any dark feelings besides insects and owl, birds in the are. He found a spot, he shrug his backpack and walks to find some woods to burn.

This is his 2nd stop for the day.

Dr. Jose and Shori are like mother hens who had packed him with every necessary equipments for the travel. Navigation gears, binoculars, backpack that has all his clothes and necessary toiletries. And Sharon and Shori even gave him a satellite phone. He doesn't like using any new gadgets stuff its kinda weird for him, but he guess its okay. He is after all isn't in the mountains of Shin Makoku but in Carpathian Mountains – hunting – not dear, boar, bears or any species he had learn that lives on Earth – rather an Ancient Species threatening the balance of the two worlds.

He gathers more woods, it's getting late. He looks at his wristwatch, a U-Boat watch, said to be made for Navy Seals so it has precise technical specifications and said to guarantee him maximum visibility and reliability in any light or weather condition – his still skeptic about it, but well this is Earth. Time is five forty.

Its funny how humans made things so complicated when they say it made their life easy.

He shrugged his shoulders, he doesn't need to know more about the gadgets on Earth that much, after all he will be spending his life here on Earth hunting down every last living Carpathians to destroy.

He looks at the surrounding, he is currently located at the Southern Carpathian range of the Mountain and from where he is standing he can see the vast bounds of the mountain.

The Carpathian Mountains is truly remarkable and a sight to behold. Shori told him that it forms an arc roughly 1,500 km long across Central and Eastern Europe, making them the largest mountain range in Europe. And it provides the habitat for the largest European populations of brown bears, wolves, chamois and lynxes… and vampires.

Shori said that the time of the year doesn't correspond on seasons at the mountains. The greatest width of the Carpathians corresponds with its highest altitudes. The Carpathians, lack the bold peaks, extensive snowfields, large glaciers, high waterfalls, and numerous large lakes that are common in the Alps. No area of the Carpathian range is covered in snow year-round and there are no glaciers. The Carpathians at their highest altitude are only as high as the Middle Region of the Alps, with which they share a common appearance, climate, and flora.

So it is the best place for the Ancient Race to move and hunt for their foods – and at the lower land. Important cities and towns in or near the Carpathians are, ordered by decreasing population: Slovakia; Romania; Ukraine; Poland; Serbia; Czech Republic.

And he had visited the some of the town in Slovakia, the Bratislava. The town's people are all normal, as if every missing occurrences in their land they just pass it by. He cant believe it, when he asked townspeople – they just say that those are wanderers or travelers who dares enter the Carpathian Mountains without the respect of nature.

Townspeople believes that only those who are one with the Spiritual Elements of the Earth can they survive the Carpathian Mountains.

He rolled his eyes.

Cant he just tell: 'Well, sad to say, all those craps are bullshits. They didn't return for they have been the dinners of these damn vampires.'

He shakes his head.

He went near the lake, he throws the woods and with just a flick of his hands created a fire.

Sitting down on the log he spots, he went over to his backpack and found his so-called vitamins.

Chocolates.

He cant believe it – the best thing he had ever taste on Earth are these sumptuous, mouth watering chocolates.

Shori calls it Cadbury Chocolate Bars with Milk and Almonds.

Why didn't Doria, Lasagna or whoever made this kind of desserts on Shin Makoku?

It has ingredients that can be also found in Shin Makoku but its taste so differently. Shori said that chocolates have ingredients such as: cocoa solids, cocoa butter, sugar, and milk. Shori has been like Gwendal to him when his little, spoiling him with sweets.

Shori just gave him a pack of Cadbury: inside his 'bag of goods' there's Cadbury Dairy Milk bars, Crunchie, Caramel, Wispa, Boost, Picnic, Flake, Curly Wurly, Chomp, and Fudge; chocolate Buttons; the boxed chocolate brand Milk Tray; and the twist-wrapped chocolates Cadbury Heroes. Oh and special big size of Toblerone bars. It is well-known for its distinctive packaging, its prism shape triangular prism or pentahedron according to Shori. He fell in love with it – its packaging and taste.

When he had taste the chocolate – he craves for it – it was so amazing and he cant believe the taste – it feels so wonderful and it made him happy.

Truly happy.

Shori laughs at him, saying he has the sweetest tooth he had ever known. Shori assures him that he doesn't need to worry that it will melt – after all Carpathian Mountain is like one giant freezing cabinet – and that if it melts he can always make it a hot chocolate drink.

He smiles at that.

He knows his neglecting his 'proper meal' but hey – its like he can live with just chocolates.

He was eating happily when he smells something….

Something awful…

Something wretch…

So stench that irritates him…

Something… to the point of foul and revolting…

And then he noticed it.

He cant believe it.

'GREAT SHINOU! DAMMIT!'

He hurriedly put the Cadbury back at the bag and runs towards the lake, he was so feeling awful and repugnant at his own smell that he almost rips his clothes. He doesn't care if they are torn or ripped – he smells so much that he cant believe that he is smelling himself!

But before he came to the water – another drill in mind: Warm it first.

He doesn't like cold waters – it burns his skin. He needs a nice hot water… and carefully raising his right hand:

'_God-blithe bedfellow of Glen steps to her divine sanctuary with brightness I pray to thee to let this Mazoku borrow thy Sol.'_

He smiles when the water on the lake made bubbles… as if something hot is boiling them. He learn that incantation from an old book – all he needs to do is concentrate on the prayer and change the words to benefit him.

After all, like Bob says, one must pray in borrowing once Source of Energy.

After a few minutes, he touch the water and smiles – its hot – not that hot but just like the bath in Shin Makoku.

He swims and laughs.

How can he had forgotten.

He had been traveling and finding traces of Carpathians that he forgot to bathe himself for a week.

In Shin Makoku that happens rarely.

He floats and close his eyes… letting the now hanging Moon at the Sky see him in his naked glory.

He felt so warm and finally… clean…

The water makes him clean…

He stands and raises his hands as if wanting to touch the moon…

.

.

.

Slowly closing his eyes…

.

.

.

'I'm alone…'

He knows his alone… only the night owls voices can be heard and the insects…

He sadly smiles…

.

.

.

He doesn't want to think.

Thinking of them would make him miserable and pathetic – only those weak and not able to go on are losers – he isn't one of them.

But he knows in the deepest corner of his heart… he misses them…

Hahaue.

Aniue.

Koonichan.

Greta.

Gunter – yeah even Gunter.

Anissina – hmmm… well, she did save me and she's a strong woman.

Gisela… he smiles, she is after all close to him.

Murata, he chuckles, yes, even that perverted Geika. One of the few Mazoku who can make him laugh and irritates at the same time.

Shinou… well if it weren't for him…

Yozak? Well he just wished he's stop cross-dressing and make his brother happy.

.

.

.

Yuuri.

He doesn't know.

And he doesn't care.

When he thinks of Yuuri all he can ever feel is coldness and the urge to burn someone.

.

.

.

He sighs and moves a little farther when he felt it.

.

.

.

A dark feeling.

An ominous feeling…

So intense and…

Suffocating.

.

.

.

As if his soul is being wrap in a very tight grip.

.

.

.

He felt, not coldness but intense heat… not from the waters but from something… someone…

.

.

.

He felt the powerful surge of energy and that unbearable hold… he felt like in a vacuum… the pressure is too much…

Someone is watching him… with so much fierceness…

.

.

.

As if looking at him… hungrily.

.

.

.

He grits his teeth. Of all times that he was prepared – why now?

He is butt naked for Shinou's sake!

And he doesn't have the time of the day or night to dress up if a monster or worst the Vampire his supposed to kill is upon him…

But he felt something strange that made him blush – made him so warm and fuzzy… its as if the eyes that looks at him is so hungry and he doesn't understand that intense feeling.

Smothering his entire being… he felt so much vigor…

'_Don't be afraid little one…'_

He gasped.

What in the world?

How can there be someone with that kind if power in his voice?

'WHO'S THERE?' he shouted at the night. He cant believe it or was he dreaming?

'_I am not to be frighten little one.'_

'Oh yeah? Then why don't you freakin show yourself instead of talking on my head!' he once again shouted.

He heard a chuckle. He cant make of the voice – for it speaks in his mind. But he do know that it belongs to someone so big and powerful… and incredible…

'_You are quite a hot tempered creature.'_

'And you're a perverted creature! Where the hell are you? And what the hell is this? How can I hear you… inside my brain?' he cant believe he is having this preposterous conversation inside his head!

'_Shhh… don't be alarmed, you can hear me for I am talking to you… I wont hurt you.'_

'Talking to me? In my head? Wont hurt me? And why the hell I feel like you're about to eat me?'

'Oh. Well, I do want to eat you.'

'WHAT?' Wolfram in an akimbo stance almost lost his balance and grits his teeth – what the hell – is this the vampire? But – but Bob said that Vampires are vicious and aggressive creatures ready and openly attacking their prey.

He hides that shock and embarrassment and grits his teeth looking around him – both hands ready to summon his Maryoku.

He carefully looks around – the water is still warm and no ripples – if he heard anything he can do about it. He doesn't want to move from his position or that would be suicidal. He is safe and so is his lower part of his body – he cant believe his thinking of that but he is so embarrass!

To be caught by this talking in his mind freaking perverted jackass!

Another powerful chuckles.

'_I don't mean to kill you… but rather to devour you… to be inside of you…'_

Wolfram gasped and clenches his fist.

Of all the!

The audacity!

'YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! I WILL SO FRY YOU TO TOASTING CRISP! Where the hell are you?'

'_You're so beautiful.'_

Wolfram was rendered speechless.

How can a man – yes a man – that voice definitely belongs to a man – tell him that… so openly?

'_It's because you truly are beautiful. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.' _

Wolfram gasped once more.

HE CAN READ MY MIND?

'_Sorry about that my little one… I didn't mean to pry on your mind… but I want you to know I wont hurt you…'_

'Hump! You think I am a simpleton that will believe that crap? Show yourself and let's see if you are the perverted asshole you supposed are!'

He heard another chuckles and he bet his life that he can feel like the man speaking is enjoying their conversation and is grinning.

He shook his head – he must be imagining things.

'_But of course, I am no coward and it is my pleasure to be in your presence… and I do believe you have stayed in the water far too long, I don't want your skin to wrinkled… come out now of the water.'_

'YOU DO NOT ORDER ME AROUND YOU HEAR ME!' Wolfram screech! How can a man be this so arrogant?

Ordering him around and telling him to come out of the water in his birthsuit?

'_Little one… come now.'_

WHAT THE?

Wolfram hardly believes it!

.

.

.

His feet… Is… walking…

'What the hell?'

He tried so hard to stop himself but… he truly is walking…

'What are you doing?'

'_When I said come here… come here. I don't want your own stubbornness cause you harm.'_

'Who the hell are you to tell me that?'

'_Introductions are for later when you are safely in my arms…'_

Wolfram can only grits his teeth and no matter how hard he willed it – he cant stop his own feet to walking straight out of the lake.

He doesn't know the gall of this audacious man but he cant believe that a man – a human can have this kind of power.

.

.

.

He was out of the water and he still cant move.

The wind was strong and he was shivering when a strong warm thick clothe surrounds him from behind… Strong lean and powerful arms surrounds his body… all coldness vanished so instantly.

He gasped.

And a voice, so powerful, so strong… having so much intensity… that he was rendered speechless.

'As much as I want you naked, I don't want you to catch any cold.'

His breathe fans his ears that made him almost buckles… how in the world a man can have that kind of effect on him?

The voice… so powerful… so full of force.

The warm breathe of the man sends shivers from his spine and made him breathless…

He can feel the man behind him nuzzles his nose on his hair.

'It's as I imagine… so soft… so tender… I thought I was to get burnt if I touch them.'

The word burnt made him think again.

'Oh you will get the burning of the lifetime if you don't put your bloody hands off me!'

He grips the powerful arms and untangles himself.

He swirled around and gasped.

.

.

.

His heart thumps rapidly and wildly.

.

.

.

A Demon.

.

.

.

That's what he can ever think about.

A beautiful, so beautiful demon.

The Moon made the Demon looks so powerful and… mesmerizing.

With floating black hair and devastating dark eyes… looking at him so intensely and so much passion.

He took a step back.

Its as if the man before him can engulf his senses.

He cant breathe… as if the power radiating from the man engulfs him… overpowers him…

Wolfram stares at that powerful face…

His hair was the color of dark sky, drawn back but he can see the swaying of those long hair… His face was that of a very beautiful man or a devil, strength and so powerful, he has a sensual mouth that hinted cruelty… and his eyes… hooded eyes that are black, obsidian… black ice… so black that he felt he can get lost to them…

His body is lean and powerful… broad shoulders and formidable… and tall.

The man is gigantic… he is tall with his height five feet and ten inches but this man is so tall… six foot and six inches. That he needs to step back to look at him without stiffening his neck.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to him… Mikhail Sergeievich was speechless himself – at afar he knows that his little one is a fair and a beautiful creature – but he never thought this beautiful!

Never in his life – in his thousands of years of life he had seen a creature so fiery and splendid.

So… enchanting and powerful.

When he was approaching him slowly from the back, he had seen the beautiful and slender curves if his body. Built of a man with powerful muscles but not muscular nor brawny. He has the perfect, sexiest body of a man he had ever seen.

Shapely powerful legs – so slender and white… and that backside of him that almost lost his sense – if he weren't careful and controlling his power – he had attacked and ravished his little one… but that is not to be done. He doesn't want to hurt nor mar his beautiful skin.

His back, visage of power and agility shows it. Arms that looks so graceful but he knows from his experience that his little one is used of handling weapons.

And when he face him… he was lost…

Lost in those Emerald Virescent Eyes…

So bright, even the Gemstones will pale in comparison.

Beautiful eyebrows that furrows so lovingly and strongly.

Cheeks that is soft… and at the moment so bright red…

Lips… who can ever survive that beautiful rosé lips… so full… and so luscious…

And the hair that reminds him of the color of the sun – that he had never seen its color for thousands and hundreds of years… waving its soft curly hairs towards him… it looks like a crown of marigolds…

All in all – all those are fitted and place into one creature…

His Lifemate.

.

.

.

He raised his hand to touch the tendrils of the wet hair when Wolfram gasped and awakens – slaps the hand before it even touches him.

'Who the hell are you? What kind of a power did you used upon me? Did you hypnotize me using your mind? Why are you here? What do you want? And just who the fuck are you?'

Mikhail chuckles.

Wolfram blushed when that voice once again made him… shivers… in a weird and pleasant way.

'I am Mikhail Sergeievich, the Lord of the Peleş Castle at Romania. How about you my little one?'

'Stop calling me that!' Wolfram hissed and in a proud voice: 'I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. What happen out here? How can you speak through my mind?'

'Well then Wolfram, why are you alone here in this mountain? Don't you know that spending the nights here at this forest can harm you?' as if Mikhail doesn't heard anything beyond the name part asked him.

Mikhail doesn't like his little Wolfram to be in the mercy of any creatures he is currently hunting.

'The only creature that can currently harm me here is you!'

'I am not going to harm you.'

'Yeah and the pigs fly on the 'morrow. You just said to me you are about to eat me and do those nasty stuff on me! You filthy pervert!'

Mikhail laughs.

Minutes by minutes – his Wolfram fascinates him.

Interesting and so refreshing.

'I am not to do anything nasty on you little one-'

'I told you stop calling me that!' Wolfram grunted – sure he is little compared to this giant of a man but he doesn't have to rub it in!

'- all I was saying was true. I do want to devour you – but not to end your life. Don't blame me Wolfram, you have bring light into my life and I can never be blamed for I have never seen a creature so beautiful as you are. Even beauty itself pales in comparison with what I am seeing right now. And I want you.'

.

.

.

Wolfram blushes so much and felt his head gone dizzy.

How can – How? How can a man so – be – be so straightforward and say those things as if he meant it. He looks at those eyes and he can see burning passion and… desire…

He steps back. And held the thick clothe to his body.

He is scared.

Not because he is about to die, but of this strong feelings…

This powerful and unexplainable feelings inside of him.

'Don't be afraid…'

'I am not afraid! I am Wolfram von Bielefeld and not a man like you can cower me!'

Mikhail smiles devilishly and Wolfram cant help but glance away.

He doesn't know why his heart keeps on thumping with this man.

'Are you a… Mazoku? Or what? A man? Magician?'

'Mazoku? A demon? I'm afraid I am none of them.'

'Then what the hell are you?'

'If I tell you will… you stay with me forever?'

'Wh-what? What the hell are you saying? Just who are you? What are you?'

Mikhail sighs.

'If you do not tell me you will stay with me forever then I can never tell you what I am.'

'Then don't! Damn you! I don't need to know you! Stop hovering this place and go! I don't need you here!'

'I'm afraid that cant be.'

'W-WHAT?'

Wolfram backs away slowly – he felt the cold metal… his sword on his feet.

One wrong move and you are sliced into pieces you douche!

Mikhail grins enigmatically…

'I can never be away from you. You are my light. The reasons I am alive right now. I will stay with you even if it takes forever until you tell me you want to stay with me forever.'

'T-THE HELL? Are you nuts? Are you even listening to that nonsense you are sprouting? You don't want to tell me what are you – then you don't want to leave me? Saying you'd stay forever with me until I say 'Yes' – are you even thinking of this logically?'

'I cant think logically if it concerns you.'

'You are talking nonsense an-d… a-a-achooo!'

Shinou! What an awful timing! To sneeze in front of someone while his raging war!

Mikhail approaches him so fast that he didn't see it coming, his body was held by those powerful arms once more and he was covered with warmth.

He pushes the body of this stranger with all his might.

'G-Get off me!'

'Shhh… I don't want you to catch a cold. Come with me little one…'

'Who? Look! I am not some kind of a wimp! Get the hell off me!' Wolfram shouts at the top of his lungs, trying so hard to push the broad shoulders, trying to get out of that grip, that strong powerful arms but to no avail.

He felt so powerless…

He tries to push again even if it hurts him, when Mikhail whispered something.

'Shhh… for now rest. You have been traveling so much and your body needs proper food and rest…' the voice is so soothing… yes powerful and authoritative but gentle and sweet…

He doesn't quite get it… but he felt losing his senses…

'Sleep my little one…'

'NO!'

He is fighting it… this… this creature keeps on commanding him to sleep inside his head!

'Stop it!'

'Shhh… please little one… don't fight me.' Mikhail stares at those Emerald green eyes… so defiant and prideful.

'Get off me!'

'Sleep my dear…' Mikhail cant believe that his telepathy to command can be fought by his lifemate – never before that anyone can fight it off.

His lifemate is so strong.

'Stop ordering me around!' Mikhail smiles at that and carefully caress that soft cheeks.

Wolfram cant move, as if the only thing that is awake is his mind, his body gone limp and at the mercy of this – this Mikhail!

Mikhail chuckles… and caress the soft lips.

'The hell you are doing you perverted asshole?' Wolfram is mortified, how can he felt so intense and craving for something when this man is violating his person?

'Caressing your soft lips. Do you have any idea how soft and pinkish they are, but at the same time reddish? It's a wonder – its like even your lips are blushing.'

'STOP SPROUTING NONSENSE!' he felt so ashamed!

How can he be in the arms of a man he hardly knows and worst, he cant move. Only his mind is working!

'But little one it is true. Just like your cheeks are burning red…'

'STOP IT YOU PERVERT!'

Mikhail looks at those lips… and the urge…

Thousand of years of not feeling anything burst…

He felt it…

The need to touch…

To drink…

To eat…

To mate…

'Wolfram, call me by my name.'

'The hell am I calling you that!'

'Please.'

'Go drown yourself!'

'You are a spitfire. So fiery and strong... just like a hot fire'

'Oh you don't know the half of it, unhand me right now I will show you how hot I can be!'

'I'll save that for later little one… do promise me to show your fire in bed.'

.

.

.

'DAMN YOU!' he cant believe he is having this conversation!

How can a man, so – so – so very frank… so brutally frank?

In his Mazoku life he had never encounter someone so straightforward and so… so vigorous.

.

'Rest for now little one… and call me by my name…'

.

'No…'

.

'It's Mikhail…'

'Stop it!' Wolfram cant help it anymore… he felt it… he felt the closing of his eyes and mind…

'Call my name Wolfram… its Mikhail.'

'No… beg all you want…'

'Mikhail.'

'Stop!'

A few more seconds and he felt himself drowsing…

'Mikhail.'

'… stop it… Misha…'

Mikhail looks bewildered.

Misha…

That is… the name he had once… long… long time ago…

He smiles so warmly…

And carries the now sleeping Wolfram in his arms.

'_Carry them for me, please.'_

He said to the creatures of the night.

A growl answers him.

And wolves carries Wolfram's things while Mikhail walks towards his Castle.

To some who can witness them, its as if a strong thick mist are enveloping the mountains…

Mikhail is moving swiftly, using his power to shape shift into mist and to carry his lifemate to warm indoors.

After a few minutes, they have arrived at the entrance of his castle.

The thick doors burst open.

He walks slowly.

Sharp sounds of his boots can only be heard.

Lights suddenly flickers.

Fire in the candles lights the room.

.

.

.

He ascends the stairs, with every inch of his path, the candles burns with light.

The coldness of the castle now burst with warmth.

He walks the long corridor and stops at the Master's bedroom, the thick wooden door opens.

At the middle of the room is the bed where he lies Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He carefully removes the thick cape from the ivory body of his lifemate.

He sucked his breathe – beauty beyond anything for his full view.

He close his eyes and clenched his fist to stop the bursting of his desire.

He doesn't want to hurt nor ravished his lifemate when his unconscious.

He smiles and stands to go to his wardrobe, gets a soft cotton bathrobe.

He carefully and with all gentleness put the bathrobe on Wolfram.

.

.

.

He caress the golden tresses of hair. So soft… so divine… so sensual… surrounding his head like its floating…

He stares at him once more.

So beautiful.

But not in a womanly way.

Wolfram is manly in all aspect, no one can mistakes that… but Wolfram have that beauty that even women will envy.

Their females are tall and slender, voluptuous and seductive, though unaware of it. Natural-born females of their Race usually have beautiful pale skin and long black hair… in his life before he loses his ability to see color – he had seen all colors and beauty around the globe… but never before had he been captivated and please in what he is seeing now…

'I have found you at long last my Beloved. This day henceforth would bound us forever – not even Hades can separate our soul… you are a part of me, my light… my lifemate who made me feel once more… emotions that had been lost for over a millennia… and my ability to see once more with color… you filled me little one with passion.'

Mikhail whispers so softly and caress Wolfram's neck.

'So I am Misha to you… please do remember what you have called me when you woke up my little one…'

Mikhail caress once again Wolfram's soft lips and carefully opens it…

'Thank you for bringing light in my life… thank you for being here when I need you the most… thank you for finding the path towards me… thank you for being who you are Wolfram von Bielefeld… my lifemate.'

And with that he sealed the first bond.

'Wolfram.'

He kisses the sleeping beauty… so softly.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The Zweihänder** (German for "two hander", also called Bidenhänder or Bihänder), is a two-handed sword primarily of the Renaissance. The weapon is often called, in the Western martial arts community, a Greatsword. It was created in Switzerland and was later used by German and Austrian troops too.

**Cadbury** was a British confectionery company, the industry's second-largest globally after the combined Mars-Wrigley.

**Toblerone** is a chocolate bar made by Kraft Foods, who acquired former owner Jacobs Suchard in 1990. It is well-known for its distinctive packaging, its prism shape and its ubiquity in airport duty-free shops. Toblerone is manufactured exclusively in the Swiss city of Bern-Brünnen.

**The Carpathian Mountains or Carpathians** are a range of mountains forming an arc roughly 932 mi long across Central and Eastern Europe, making them the largest mountain range in Europe. The most important cities in or near the Carpathians are Bratislava and Košice in Slovakia; Kraków in Poland; Cluj-Napoca, Sibiu and Braşov in Romania; and Miskolc in Hungary.

The Carpathians begin on the Danube near Bratislava. They surround Transcarpathia and Transylvania in a large semicircle, sweeping towards the south-east, and end on the Danube near Orşova, in Romania. The total length of the Carpathians is over 1,500 km (932 mi), and the mountain chain's width varies between 12 and 500 km (7 and 311 mi). The greatest width of the Carpathians corresponds with its highest altitudes. The system attains its greatest breadth in the Transylvanian plateau and in the meridian of the Tatra group (the highest range, with Gerlachovský štít, at 2,655 m (8,705 feet) above sea level in Slovak territory). It covers an area of 190,000 km2 (73,359 sq mi) and, after the Alps, is the most extensive mountain system in Europe.

**U-Boat watches** are characterized by their strong identity, large size, perfect legibility in all light and weather conditions, along with its bold and distinctive design: the left crown protected by a specially designed safety cover. Every individual U-Boat watch is handcrafted in Italy and each tiny detail is overseen by Italo Fontana.

**ERRRRR – Do I need to explain VAMPIRES?**

I mean – uhm with all those hints and sarcastic remarks you do get my drift right? I don't like Twilight Movies. So sorry! I mean, for the Twilight fans out there _ so sorry that this seme doesn't like it. I am more the Underworld Vampire and Lycan sort of a person ^_^ hahaha, so sorry if I kinda put it in the mud or something ^_^

Hahaha ^_^

**AUTHOR'S BABBLER: (can be skipped ^_^ )**

Hello my beautiful creatures of Shinou Heika ^_^ how are you my little nymphs? I do hope all of you are in wonderful health (dont ever be like me - always getting the flu _ ) and always smile - for you bring sunshine in one's life when you do smile - no matter what the circumstances.

long time no reply _

first of all, I wanna say thank you so much to all you guys who email me, message me and send YM messages to me. Thank you so much.

right now, nee-san is soooo busy. truly busy, that I dont know if my bed still recognize me. I even havent watch any anime! * shock *

im working and happy with my work right now, and we've been very busy and boo hoo the internet here blocks fanfiction sites so I cant reply via fanfiction with all your messages | reviews. but please do know that I read it and very much appreciates all your messages. ^_^ and im so happy and grateful and thankful.

im so thankful to each one of you for being there with me, through whatever phrase of life im entangled with ^_^ hahahaha

to all of you who made me their favorite author | put my stories to you favorites | watch out | and so on… thank you so much.

each story is my baby, the other soul of me. putting my heart in every word. I dont want to say any excuse but do forgive this arrogant seme for always having wrong grammar or wrong spelling - fault of my elusive eyes (sigh… I have irregular eyes - my left is kinda blind. _ ) and im so tired most of the times. and yeah, im not that good in english. hahahah…

also, if you and the others notice some mistake you can point it out and just change them in your minds hahaha ^_^

and next I dont like having a beta without by my side (wow pretty possessive I tell you!) I want my beta if ever to be with me, cause I want to be there when she or he is editing each words - - - but see, I guess thats impossible so thank you all for your offer to be my beta - im astonished really to have received many request. I am not a snub or anything but I want someone who is close to me to edit my works…

hmmmm one more thing… I want to say with warmth and love: thank you to all of you who review each stories - all new ones and old ones ^_^ thanks so much for the wonderful review… im so happy truly happy. let me tell you this, every morning when I turn my computer's screen on (I dont shut down my mac only on sundays ^_^) at work - firefox's has so many website 'on' but always - always - my yahoomail is on - viewing all your reviews… messages… and well wishes… ^_^ even if im so tired all I need is read each messages in my inbox and i'll be genki again ^^ happy and full of love ^^

now… I know many of you are waiting for the chapter 18 of Heart of Promise - but dont worry - it will be posted SOONER than expected hahahaha ^_^

but first I wanted to post this first - DARK ANGEL. I asked my favorite sweetheart XEOHE what would she like for me to update (except Heart and Lament) she chose DARK ANGEL.

And here it is… this is specially dedicated to my sweetie Rae, the girl who fell in love with Misha and Kasmz, the very first girl who announced in her facebook that she love's MISHA! Hahahaha!

I know you guys wanted to know what MIKHAIL would look like so - this is for you guys

http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / akuma06 . jpg

http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Akuma-01-1 . jpg

http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / images . jpg

Kindly just picture MISHA without the HORNS and POINTED EARS ^_^ his human like okay ^^ tee hee… I'll try to edit the pictures when I got the time.

So for now – that's MISHA ^_^

I DO NOT OWN 'KAI' his the character - a very hot SATAN a.k.a LUCIFER created by Mayu Shinjo (who is by the way my top 1 shoujo mangaka - I rarely read shoujo manga - but if its Mayu's work you bet I have it ^^).

All rights belong solely to the creator - MAYU SHINJO.

WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF CARPHATIANS. Ancient race given birth by Earth.

No documentation about their race.

No knowledge about their true beings.

No humans ever known them…

Myths are always written about them but no one knows who truly they are.

Please join me once more - in a different world… different race… different rage… and different kind of Kyou Kara Maou…

This story centers at Wolfram.

This is about Wolfram.

Okay, I know lots of you have previous reviews… I'll try to answer you guys when I get the time okay but please please bear in my I DO LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS and THOUGHTS and THANK YOU!

Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**

**WARNING:**

**NOTE:** If you are reading this because you are expecting Yuuri will see Wolfram with another man and get jealous and falls for Wolf – like that kinda crap – then you will be disappointed.

Just because Wolf is in the presence of the other that doesn't justify Yuuri for falling in love. Loving is something more than just being jealous.

It is deep and more than the word 'I love you'.

This story is very different.

It will not be solely on Yuuri and Wolfram – but on **Wolfram **and his growth and knowing the other world and other races and other social circumstances.

This story will be with him being a protector and how he will be facing challenges in different world. And what to choose…

_Life is about choices._

Yes, this is a love story. But with historical backgrounds and just like my other stories will be a series and will take you in a different world unlike any other.

I love Wolfram from the very moment he opens his mouth and make that famous 'hump!' so bear with me, if I often describes him with adjectives that even beauty herself cant be described.

**And this story tells you about the Carpathians.** If some will find it boring and long, then skip for all you like and read something – I am and will never be commanding you to read it. **But do remember that a story needs a strong foundation and careful explanation and understanding. It's not like 'oooppps there that's him – his like this – period.'**

Sighs.

I am a writer who never writes like that. I put so much heart and soul in every words I write in every chapter and in every story.

The Carpathians will be a lot more here and they will be more tales about them. We all know our character in Kyou Kara Maou – but do you know anything about a Carpathian? I will try in all my might and passion not to bore you – but its hard. I know its hard.

**You see – when I write – its like I'm not the one writing but my characters!**

Heck they are demanding and very stubborn – Wolfram is stubborn too! For me, when I write, the one actually writings are the characters, how they will interact and they're feelings and their views and perspective.

In a very short note all my stories are writing on their own ^^

That's why I love them so much ^_^

Also, remember that Yuuri is in his stage of growth. If you will find him OC – then all I can say is I never view him as forever innocent and naïve and full of smile.

**He is the Maou – the DEMON KING – get that DEMON – D-E-M-O-N** (for Shinou's sake!) and hide in him a sinister and full of dark rages and much more. And for God's sake – Yuuri is a teenager with all those hormones and all that curiosity. And please, he is a man and has needs… so let's all grow up a bit okay ^^

He is growing.

And this story has more into it…

And also – please take note – readers be warned: **This is YAOI.**

**A HARD CORE YAOI.**

**EXPLANATION OF YAOI (for those who doesn't know) **The terms **yaoi and shōnen-ai** are sometimes used by western fans to differentiate between the contents of the genre. In this case, **YAOI** is used to describe titles that contain largely sex scenes and other sexually explicit themes and **shōnen-ai** is used to describe titles that focus more on romance and do not include explicit sexual content, although they may include implicit sexual content.

I will be rating this **18+** and those who are still in their pinky-happy-lovey-dovey-flowerly love and all that crap – then read no more.

This is a different set of Races with hunger like no other… I will be writing not Shonen Ai or Boys Love – **but a very hard core YAOI.**

**And this is Gory. **If you have a faint of heart and cant stand blood spluttering on your monitor while you read this – then I suggest you better read something else.

**This is war.**

This is a world where Wolfram must annihilate all Vampires.

And to you all, I don't write like: 'he stabs and he dies' that kinda crap. As much as possible, I put details – or so I tried.

It is not your usual readings so if you are not accustomed with blood and decapitating and all those words that can be read or heard in movies like Freddie Kruger – then this is not for you.

.

.

.

You are all been warned and don't go coming to me saying: wahhhh that's so OC or OCC. That's so ugly. That's so sloppy. Etc etc etc. I know each one of you are entitled with your critics and reviews – I appreciate that and I will be accepting that – but once again – I did warn you.

**Just as you know Kyou Kara Maou's novel is far more darker and sinister.**

* evil smile with a sinister eyes *

**ANOTHER NOTE | WARNING:** Wolfram will be speaking in English – but still retain his MAZOKU language. Please take note that WE all KNOW that the word Mazoku is Japanese. But Wolfram lives in Shin Makoku – his language is that of OLD GERMANY – more like a Rune Archaic words.

When he speaks of like 'Mazoku' ' Maryoku' 'Heika' 'Maou' – please note that he isn't using Japanese but his _**Shin Makoku language**_.

It's like a Japanese inserting an English on his way of talking. Wolfram is speaking in English inserting 'Shin Makoku' language.

I hope you'll love the Carpathian language…

**And again if someone dares say: why do you insert Japanese words – it's annoying – then why not shoot yourself my dear?**

**Kyou Kara Maou was created by a Japanese sensei!** (for crying out loud!) Kindly drill that in your head okay (sorry I'm referring to someone very particular. I just don't like them forgetting that KKM is from Japan. Crap _ and my evil sides is showing…)

And no more further ado…

Let's take a careful and full of cautious step inside Mikhail's castle… where our beloved Demon lies… sleeping… unaware…

.

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production). SEE! They are Japanese!

_And neither do I make any money from this story. I only make readers happy ^_^ and thrilled and annoyed with my delays… __

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters| languages | Vampires of Dark Series**

All rights belong solely to the writer **Christine Feehan**

_And neither do I make any money from this story. Nope, I don't make money - I just fell in love with them and dreams of them._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the spells | magic's | summons from Final Fantasy Series**

All rights belong solely to the creator of **Final Fantasy – Square Soft**

_And neither do I make any money from this story. Nope, they are the one making the money! Heck, just played FFVIII again and shoot! Falls in love with Squall one more time! I'm planning on playing FFXIII (The two versions. Final Fantasy versus XIII and FFXIII with Lighting and Hope in it ^_^ - see they're the one whose making money!)_

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**_

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

.

.

The Peleş Castle is a Neo-Renaissance castle placed in an idyllic setting in the Carpathian Mountains, near Sinaia, in Prahova County, Romania, on an existing medieval route linking Transylvania and Wallachia, and was built between 1873 and 1914.

By form and function, Peleş is truly a palace but affectionately and consistently called a castle instead, by all.

Its architectural style is a Neo-Renaissance of romantic inspiration that can find a correspondent in 19th century ideals with the monumental Gothic Revival of Schloss Neuschwanstein in Bavaria, ironically called a castle as well.

A Saxon influence can be observed in the interior courtyard facades that have rich and ornate fachwerk similar to northern Europe alpine architecture and allegorical hand painted murals. Interior decoration is mostly a Baroque influence with heavy carved woods and exquisite fabrics.

Peleş Castle has over 170 rooms, 30 bathrooms, many with dedicated themes from world cultures, themes that can vary by function like offices, libraries, armories, art galleries or by style: Florentine, Turkish, Moorish, French, Imperial.

All extremely lavishly furnished and decorated to the slightest detail. The establishment hosts one of the finest collections of art in East and Central Europe, consisting of statues, paintings, furniture, arms and armor, gold, silver, stained glass, ivory, fine china, tapestries and rugs; the collection of arms and armor has over 4000 pieces, divided between Eastern and Western war, ceremonial or hunting spreading over four centuries in history.

Oriental rugs come from the finest sources: Bukhara, Mosul, Isparta, Saruk and Smirna, porcelain from Sèvres and Meissen, leather from Córdoba but perhaps the most acclaimed are the hand painted stained glass vitralios, mostly Swiss.

Peleş Castle shelters one of the most important and most valuable painting collections in Europe, almost 2,000 pieces.

And it all belongs to the Prince of the most respected Ancient Race, Mikhail Sergeievich.

He was honored and respected by all their Races - the Carpathians, the Jaguars, the Mages and the Dragonseekers… even the Master Vampire respected and feared Mikhail Sergeievich. For over thousands of years he had stood and protect what his father have protected - the balance of the World.

The human world and the their dark world.

Of their diverse world together with the humans.

To remain existing and humble in the presence of the Mother Earth.

He stood firm and resolves not to hurt any humans if not deem necessary. They are to drink their blood but never to take more.

Never to take what is not offered and hunt their brothers who had turned and now - nothing but a beast with passion to kill and devour innocents and inflict in humans, darkness and madness that cause them to lose control and to hurt one another.

Mikhail stands and looks at the vast Carpathian Mountains, his homeland.

Mikhail Sergeievich, stands at the grand balcony of the castle, the beautiful moon as his light.

Whoever looks at him might say he is so young to have that serious face. Mikhail stood six feet and six inches, almost towering everyone, but the youngest of the Sergeievich Family. As a Carpathian male, he inherits the black eyes and hair from their bloodline.

He has the blackest of black color of eyes, as if almost void… so in depth that one can be lost just looking at them. His hair, like all his kinds are long, almost reaching his bottom. All Carpathians male and female wears their hair long, it is their pride and their identity.

But unlike his brothers who wore the modern human attire, designer clothes, Armani clothing and that hunk style – he wore his clothing the Carpathian way.

Sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a silver belt with the crest of the Carpathian Race, black gloves, black pants and a black boots with silver intricate design on it. A black cloak covering most part of his body, as he walks, it looks like he's surrounded by dark clouds.

He doesn't need any scabbard to sheath any sword for he can summon them in his command and he can use the elements to bend them.

He learns to mingle with the humans in each passing of centuries… from the old time in Pharaoh's court, to the Revolutionary of the Countries, Liberty and to the Modernization of time.

But it never ceases to amaze him to view the vast beauty of the Carpathian Mountains.

His home.

_'Susu'_

I am home.

It has been so long since he resides in his Castle - he had been traveling and hunting down his other brethrens who had turned into darkness.

And all are out there too to take his blood. To kill the Carpathian Prince and rule the world with their power.

His three older brothers Gregori, Vladimir and Stefan are also in the move along with their lifemates to hunt and explore more and help to gave birth to more Carpathians.

Gregori Sergeievich and his lifemate Natasha are currently in North America, looking into a case where people of young age had gone missing and though it was suspected that they were kidnapped or have gone in their adult world - Gregori smelled otherwise. Natasha being a spy before meeting Gregori felt there is much more into it.

Natasha was famous, almost legendary for being accurate with her instincts and senses and had been the number 1 agent of the CIA, many called her as the modern day _Mata-Hari._

She knew full when and where to shoot, when will it happen, her instinct was so strong that others calls her _'Favored by the Gods.'_

She was so good in hunting the killers and suspects of every case she handles. As the CIA's mole – her jobs are far more delicate and complicated. No one truly knows her face nor her identity. Her name _'Natasha Scarletti'_ was like a myth.

Only selected few in the higher ups in the CIA and the Bureau knows her real face.

Before she met Gregori she had always thought her senses and powers are a gift from her ancestors - never knowing that she was of the Jaguar Race.

The Jaguar Race.

They are of an ancient one – same as the Carpathians – but have different culture and behavior.

The Jaguars are majestic animals found primarily in South America and into Mexico. This majestic animal can conquer just about any territory. They are masterful swimmers, powerful climbers and deadly runners.

While jaguars used to roam the southern United States into the majority of South America, they are now localized to the north and central parts of South America because of the encroachment of civilization.

Jaguar translated means _'the beast that kills its prey with one bound'_

There are hundreds of Ancient history of Jaguar throughout the world. But the most famous is the history of the Maya Civilization.

Monumental ruins prove that the Yucatán Peninsula has been home to people for about a thousand years. Those ruins contain elaborate jaguar imagery, testifying to the fact that jaguars shared the forest and prowled the people's imaginations. Admired for its hunting prowess and strength, feared for the same reasons, the elusive jaguar came to represent beauty, power, cunning, and mystery entwined in rituals and stories.

Spread the jaguar's skin, say some Maya, and you spread the heavens of a starry night. Yet in some stories, the jaguar prowled the heavens in day as well.

The Jaguar History according to the Ancient Scriptures Natasha found was that the Scarletti Family holds the great deal of the past.

The Scarletti curse.

The powerful yet eccentric lines of geniuses and artists that in a single night vanish.

Natasha is part of that family from the past – she is the descendant of a powerful Scarletti.

Meeting Gregori made her aware of her past, and the few remaining Scarletti welcomes her – Natasha as the Princess of the Cursed Family.

Scarletti's are the direct key to the Jaguar Race.

In one of her rooms, where a concealed underground room – it was full of pictures. Pictures of jaguars, men and women half jaguar, half human, caught for all time in transition. The earlier carvings were crude but detailed. The later drawings quite beautiful as if great care had been taken in creating them.

The contents of the room would be very damaging to the Scarlettis and their position in society.

What it says on the wall is that a group of women and children arrived, seeking sanctuary. There were a few males, old mostly, or very young, but the women had no men to protect them. They wanted permission to live on Scarletti land, under the protection of the Scarletti family. They were foreigners, come from a distant land with strange ways. It is said these women had tremendous psychic abilities.

They were telepaths.

Healers.

And all of them were shape- shifters.

The Jaguar. They are all but extinct. The males refused to stay with the females, and eventually the females took on human husbands. The bloodline thinned over the centuries.

This is the reason the Scarlettis made a bargain with the women in the village. They wanted the gift of the Jaguar people for their own. Some of the Scarletti men intermarried with those women, and some have the blood strong and some don't.

The women were willing to stay with humans because their males never stayed. They got them pregnant, and they left, even during times of war and hunger and plague. So the women turned to human race for companionship and love and a family.

And Natasha has in her blood the Jaguar.

The heart and blood of a Scarletti.

Proud and magnificent and quite deadly in their own rights.

Gregori had a hard time conquering Natasha, being born independent and fierce and full of sarcastic remarks to their kind. And as a Jaguar who can shapeshift, when he had given her his blood – she was able to utilize her dormant genes – to shapeshift.

It's actually a miracle that the two are alive and well, getting along. Though he do tends to worry of the house they are currently staying wouldn't crumple when the two are having their usual romantic quarrels.

But the two found truce and life… and love between them… for it is true that neither can live without the other.

Both are the light in their darkness.

His other brother, Vladimir and his lifemate Alyanna are located in the sacred part of Middle East - looking for clues and the link of the Carpathians with the Sand Nomads.

The Sand Nomads are with powerful capability of giving birth - they have strong genetics in their systems - their roots going back as far as from Abraham.

Abraham was the founding patriarch of the Israelites, Ishmaelites, Edomites, and the Midianites and kindred peoples, according to the book of Genesis. The Christians bible and their recent excavation found that what happen in the Christian Bible have basis in facts and history.

And they are there for the sake of finding resources in helping their people to give birth without their children dying in their younger years or during birth and Alyanna for the sake of the future children in the clan discovers more possibilities if she can decode the genetics of Abraham's lineage.

Alyanna too have a strange psychic ability. She was raised in a historical and cultured family or Archeologists, and have been traveling the world most of her life.

She always find in her heart sadness and overwhelming feelings every time she steps on the ruins of Egypt.

Egypt being rich in their own history of magic's and mystiques. She was all sure that what she felt was only a brief nostalgic feeling of a certain things.

A déjà vu.

Nothing more… but never knowing that she was part of a powerful sorcerers in Egypt.

Pharaoh's Mages.

Powerful Mages who had been Pharaoh's architects and healers and court magicians. The one who hid most of Egypt's treasures and secrets and the blood Egypt sins.

Alyanna found her identity when she met Vladimir – when she first thought of him nothing but an eccentric and flirtatious thief.

Alyanna and Vladimir too didn't get along, for both are free spirited and stubborn. Alyanna in her own right was powerful and wasn't easy to bend, she can even protect her mind – to hide her thoughts and her inner past from Vladimir.

But she cant hide it from him, she maybe a powerful Mage but he is the Carpathian Prince.

Alyanna was most afraid of looking back at her past, at her ancestors sins from the world. But in order to help their generation, the children of the Carpathians, she's willing to risk looking back into her past.

His third brother, Stefan is currently residing in one of their ancestral home in Estonia, his lifemate Maya is with child and they cant afford another lost.

He closes his eyes and felt his brother's pain.

It's been centuries since all had found their lifemate and the clan were filled with hope and joy… but still a hunger in their heart resides - for they want him - the Prince of their race to find his lifemate.

Carpathians mate for life.

This is because males and females are different in nature; while the females are filled with compassion and light, the males are filled with an inner darkness, capable of great violence.

After 300 years, all male Carpathian lose the ability to feel emotions, sexual desire, and the ability to see in color.

As a result, the darkness slowly spreads and consumes their souls. At this time, the only thing they feel is the thrill when they are about to make a kill, thus becoming the undead… 'Vampire' whose only sole purpose is to destroy and feed and consume darkness.

The only way their emotions are returned to them is when a male finds his lifemate, the 'light' to his darkness, the other half of his soul.

Carpathians are on the edge of extinction.

There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries; those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more than 500 years since a female has been born.

Without females, the males are left with a stark choice, 'greet the dawn' or become vampires, the undead, the monsters of human legend.

And he is very close in turning… he can feel it.

All Carpathians have offered them their precious daughters but none of them have ever put out the darkness in him.

He felt nothing.

Have nothing to do with the offered brides.

Even their naked body cant make him feel anything.

No daughters of their race can make him see light or make him feel any emotions.

Even with Silvana's alluring body and face cant entice him. Even when every Carpathians will take her, even if she isn't their lifemate.

When Gregori and Vladimir found their lifemates - not a Carpathian but humans and strong psychics in their own - the chances that his lifemate was somewhere out there brings hope to his people. Not a Carpathian but a human with strong psychic ability, of different race.

Gregori and his lifemate on their 1st century travel with him… travel the world.

Searching and looking and still nothing…

No one, not even what others calls a celebrity, an artist, all renowned world famous and powerful women didn't put out the darkness...

He knows he was very close in turning and all are afraid that he will choose the Carpathian ways… seeing the dawn… ending his life as the sun rises.

He was determined to see the light of the sun - for he will never forgive himself if he will turn into the very monsters they hunt - and may hurt his kind.

He can never accept to hurt his brothers and their lifemates and Stefan's soon to be child. His brothers have lost many children - and having Maya as Stefan's lifemate is a divine answer to them by the Gods.

Maya is a Geneticist. She is involved with the process of Genetics and studies genetic blueprints. She and her family were famous in the world of Science. Maya is directly involved with the genetic engineering of living species. It's her secret desire to know just how much a human can evolve… for she isn't her parents real daughter.

She lost a great deal of her memory of the past, she was discovered by a very young couple in the streets of Paris – her body battered and burnt and God knows what else had been done to her. She was then adopted by this young couple whose only 21 and 22 at that time, and they watch as Maya grew from a little girl, into a young lady, a young lady with the face of 15 years old when the young couple are already on their 60s.

Maya didn't grew that much. Its as if her physical growth stops and her body still remains of that 15 years old.

That young couple that died of old age, had a son, Arthur who adopted Maya – Maya is more than a sister to him. A mother, a friend, a sister and the best. Arthur, died too, when he reached his 75th year. Old and happy that he had watched over Maya… who, now a woman with the face of a 22 years old.

Maya was left with his grandson, Anthony. A small and fragile child. Anthony was the son of Arthur's son, Armand and his sweet and gentle wife Carmina. Its as if its a family tradition that they guard and adopt Maya.

Maya studied Science and Technology and Genetics. She wants to know why she wasn't growing like the others. She isn't a vampire, like the myths, she can stay in the sun. She isn't a lycan, she isn't even of any other fairy tale that can transforms. She just doesn't age.

As the Pangén family became famous of their research and discovery – so was she.

Her family was attacked by fanatical vampire hunters. Humans who proclaim themselves as avenger and killer of the vampires.

Maya was their target, for she didn't age and was getting paler and was not seen eating any food. Its as if as she grew older, her system doesn't accept any more food of the humans. She survived by blood transfusion only.

Before they got the chance to kill her and Anthony, Stefan intervenes, for he sense a great threat to his lifemate.

A lifemate that he had never see, only feels… and she was so near him that the power of that link made him see her…

And when he sees her, colors and emotions surge.

They had adopted Anthony, and because Anthony was so small that time and was badly injured and lost a lot of blood, they have no choice but give him Maya's blood.

She wasn't turned yet that time – and because of her blood – Anthony still after 30 years remains small and child like. And has only a child's memory – never growing.

Maya continues to study the genetics and gene pool of the Carpathian. All child no matter what dies in their first years, only a very few survives and all were male.

She doesn't want any child to die anymore.

But for now, she needs all the rest and the protection her lifemate can give to her and their child and Anthony.

Lifemate… the bond between lifemates is much stronger and different than that of humans.

A male loses his ability to feel emotions after reaching the age of 300. Those emotions can only be returned to him when he finds his lifemate, the other half of his soul.

Lifemates must touch minds and share their bodies frequently.

If they do not do so, one will begin to believe that the other is dead and might attempt suicide. When a male loses his lifemate, if he doesn't greet the dawn, he will turn Vampire by killing a human while feeding to get the ultimate high.

He had every inch of determination to greet the dawn… for he believes that his lifemate was never to be found - either died on her younger years or had been claimed by others and lost everything…

That is…

Until he found him…

His _csitri_…

His little one…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He doesn't know where he came from.

He doesn't know why his lifemate is a male.

For the first time in thousands of years - he felt it.

Hunger…

Lust…

Cravings…

Passion…

Desire…

Intense full of the flesh to mate with his lifemate.

Surging emotions that made everything trembles. He felt it, the Earth moving and the wind's squall gusting feeling his emotions - of rejoice of gladness of power…

Of finding the missing half of his life… The other half that makes a whole.

All Carpathians have a strong sense of their emotions being in one with Mother Earth.

It was said that Carpathians are born from the Earth - they are the children of the Earth, thus having the powerful elements at their disposal.

_Who are you?_

He whispered in the night.

His lifemate is different.

Not the gender itself but he cant read him.

All Carpathians have the gift of telepathy, the ability to speak 'mind to mind' to one another. This telepathic ability can cover vast distances, even across oceans.

But no matter what he does, he cant read his _csitri's _mind.

Its impossible to penetrate. Its like his mind is concealed in a very tight barrier.

Its been very hard on him to see into his mind.

When they were having their earlier conversation - he felt intense heat… not of the wanderlust feelings of desire but of the element… of fire.

Heat upon heat envelopes his _csitri's_ soul.

When he did reach that small portion of thought - he saw endless red, orange, yellow - like a sun's ray.

How many years has its been since he last saw a color?

Thousand of years of everything black, white and gray… No colors to even compare…

Even that of the sun - Carpathians can only look from afar - what a sun's ray is - but they can never be touch by its ray… for they will burn.

All the novels about Vampire - that is the only one that stands corrected - they will burn with the sun's rays.

Not because they are the undead but they are the children of the Earth - from the underground. The sun's powerful heat can kill them…

But seeing them in his lifemate's mind was so astonishing and beautiful.

He had to thank his lifemate for that.

A male lifemate.

He knows that this is the very first in their Race. Never before had he encountered a Carpathian having the same gender as a lifemate…

He had lived with the humans for more than a thousand of years and he knows that some culture accepts same gender relationship. He was never prejudice and never judges' people's preferences when it comes to their partners…

But as a Carpathian this is all together different.

A human doesn't need to question their extinction, for they have the power to populate the world. They have a fine genes that can produce lots of children without their breed dying or going on extinction.

A lifemate is a bound relationship. It is not a mere shackle and then when two persons views change can easily unshackle their bond.

A lifemate is… forever… it ties them not just in mind and body but also in spirit and in soul.

It is for all times…

And a lifemate gives the other their 'light' from their darkness… and their child.

His lifemate is a man.

A male.

Gender that is same as him.

He knows the grave injury in this matter.

Their Prince – the last with the blood of a Pure Carpathian Master has a lifemate with the gender same as his own.

He knows the consequence of this – uproar and many will go against of the union.

No matter that he had found his light – the olds and the young ones will demand he take someone else… they wouldn't care that he had found his 'light'.

The Carpathian needs females not this forbidden union.

.

.

.

Forbidden…

But deep in the soul – he doesn't want anyone but the interesting creature with the hair of the sun and the eyes of an emerald…

No one can replace his little Wolfram.

He felt it the moment their eyes met.

Those bright defying shining Emerald Green eyes.

Looking at him with pride and power.

Passion and hunger and something more…

He sighs wearily.

He needs to do the ritual… he needs to protect his lifemate.

He needs to bind them for life and made the necessary protection his lifemate will need.

He may appear bold, daring, fiery and feisty wrap in one package… but he brought something else inside of his heart…

He read in that brief moments of connection of their minds… sadness and loneliness…

He knows his existence and his sadness – but never before this kind of pain touch his heart.

His little one was hurt beyond anything. The hurt and pain in his heart resonates so much to his feelings… he felt himself like a wounded beast… howling in pain…

He snarls angrily, growls like a wounded wolf. His incisors lengthened and his blood was so hot he feared he might burst into flame.

The earth trembles… lighting strikes the horizon… the squall so strong… the clouds thunders aloud… other animals howls in pain… in distress...

His feeling of sadness and anger resonates with Mother Nature.

His Wolfram was hurt… he cant believe that – that small portion of memory has this amount of pain and hurt and uncontrollable rage inside of his lifemate.

Then what more? What more, when he is able to read more into his lifemate's heart and mind?

Will he see more sadness and pain?

That he will be sharing – for no matter how long ago that time – the feelings of that past is fresh. Like it was inflicted that same time he reads them.

What cause your sadness _csitri_?

He cant help but asked. He controls his anger and pain… it was horrible.

What cause this terrible pain that you have to be so cold?

He cant feel the closing of his lifemate's heart… closing into a wall of coldness and forbidding.

He will never let his lifemate feel any more loneliness… he will protect him and cherish him… but above all he wants to fill that gap…

For someone so beautiful to be so torn and so lost… to have that so much pain.

.

.

.

He smiles when he felt it… his lifemate stirring… anytime waking up… but he felt something else too… sadness and overwhelming pain in his lifemate's heart.

He turns and walks towards the master bedroom.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Wolframuu! Wolframuu!'

'Oi you Wimp! Are you trying to destroy Blood Pledge Castle with that voice of yours? Where's the fire?'

He snaps angrily at Yuuri but hid a shy blush –Yuuri looks so different. He had been spending most of his times on Earth to finished some exams – he still don't get it why should Yuuri wants to passed a high school examination when he has a kingdom to rule.

Murata, the perverted Daikenja says that one must have a licensed no matter how small or big they are. He still doesn't understand that thing. Conrart just told him it's a human thing – Earth culture.

Conrart says Yuuri and that Daikenja needs to pass their college exams – for Yuuri to be a complete citizen, but why bother when he has a Kingdom to rule.

Conrart and Gwendal and even Gunter summarize it that Yuuri just want to be complete and not be idle. Not because he is the Maou of Shin Makoku he will neglect his responsibility as a student on Earth.

And he misses Yuuri every time his away.

He missed the Wimp that change so much. Growth spurt.

Or maybe it took a long time for him to grow.

Conrart explains that Earth people change so much when they reach their puberty – Yuuri was a late bloomer maybe because having a Mazoku and human mixed blood. But Yuuri now looks so handsome and is tall, almost overpowering him.

He sighs, no matter what he does he can't just tower over him anymore.

His Hahaue still hugs him tight onto her ample bosom and calls him 'Wolfie' affectionately.

He was curious why Yuuri would call him at the top of his voice like some kinda monster is after him.

'So what is it Wimp?' he smirks, crossed his arms in front of his chest and leans on the baluster.

'Don't call me a Wimp!'

He just raised his eyebrows and 'hump!'

'Wolframu! What should I do? Gunter said I have to formally make a dance and welcoming remarks at my 21st birthday!'

'So?'

'So?'

'Yeah so? You've been gracing some parties and events and dance once in a while here in Shin Makoku what would be a quadrille to worry about?'

'Argh! Wolframu! I don't know how to dance that thing! Why do you think I always decline girls when that kind of music starts? I don't like making a fool of myself and stepping on their shoes! I don't even want to know what they will say to me! You gotta help me!'

'Geez Yuuri, you really are a wimp!' he hissed. He cant believe he will found out that Yuuri only declines girls' advances to dance because he doesn't know how and here all along he was thinking that maybe – he cares… that maybe Yuuri cares that Wolfram is watching him.

That Wolfram, his fiancé might find it inappropriate.

Maybe he might hurt Wolfram's feelings.

Maybe and so many maybe…

He wants to hurl a fiery fireball at the Wimp but he looks at Yuuri – whose eyes pleading at him.

How can he say no?

How can he say no to that beautiful obsidian eyes that looks so innocent and naïve and full of brightness.

'Are you sure you want to learn dancing? I'll tell this to you, once you learn to dance, no matter how you whine and says your heels or toes or feet is hurting Gunter will hear nothing of it. Social graces and all that stuff. I should know – he did that to me.'

'Ehhhh? You mean, you dance till your feet hurts?'

'No Wimp! I meant, no matter who they are – even if all I want to do was to burn their hands touching me – I cant. Political decorum and all that stuff.'

'Ahh – chotto matte! Touching you? You hate women touching you?' Yuuri looks at him with all that curiosity of an innocent child.

'Wimp! I don't hate women touching me. What I meant with that is that they just couldn't put their hands in the right places and this is a warning Yuuri – I know how you hate the thought of me and you, two men – but two men can dance on the floor. It is not weird here and it is custom.'

.

.

.

'I don't hate the thought of me and you Wolf… its just weird for me. I'm a guy. You're a guy and its just not right.' Yuuri said that to him in a small and careful voice.

He sighs.

Not showing the pain in his heart and eyes.

He smiles.

His used to this kind of pain, very much used that even if a sharp blade of the sword slashes him right now he wouldn't flinch nor feel anything. The pain Yuuri cause him is far more excruciating.

He needs to be the mature one. He needs to be the adult.

Heck! He deserves a reward on the role he plays!

No matter what, Yuuri is still a child. No matter how the big difference now they have in appearance he is still older to him in decades and more experience in life.

'I will teach you how to dance Yuuri.'

'Wahhh! Arigato Wolframu! I know you can help me! You're my lifesaver! You're the best!'

Yuuri grins at him and laughs and runs the corridor calling for Conrart.

.

.

.

He smiles bitterly.

Yuuri had accepted the fact that he will rule Shin Makoku.

Yuuri came to them when he was nothing but a 15 years old kid with no ideas of the world of Mazoku and Shin Makoku, only his head filled with 'Justice' and baseball.

He becomes engaged with him without truly knowing the cultures and how it happens.

A slap on the left cheek means asking for them in marriage.

A short and to some romantic way of proposal.

A right slap would mean _'know your place'_ – a harsh treatment or a reminder of a bad misdeed.

When Yuuri was 16, he was crown as the Maou, Ruler of Shin Makoku with the rights and power of the Kingdom and its well-being.

At 17, Yuuri becomes a very sweet and kind Maou. He helps even the King of Small Shimaron, Saralegui Heika. And return tranquility in their land.

Helps maintain balance and creates a world where humans and Mazoku can live in harmony.

He was generally love by all, all creatures – humans, Mazoku's, half-humans and half-mazokus, even big bearbees, dragons, from Kotsuhizoku of the sky and the sea, they all love Yuuri.

At 18 he knows that Yuuri was not faithful to him… he knows that Yuuri on Earth has been in many relationship.

He knows… for he had witnessed it…

Yuuri doesn't know that… when he visits Earth with Conrart, Greta was sick and she was looking for Yuuri. They come to and he was about to knock on Yuuri's room when he heard laughter and hazy moans inside the room. He doesn't need to open the door to know what lies there.

He marches up to Conrart who was frowning why he returns so quickly. He stops his brother and smiles at him.

'_Let's not disturb the King while his fornicating with his whore.'_

Conrart was stunned at his calmness and the way he handles it.

They return to Shin Makoku and told Greta that Yuuri was indispose as of the moment. And he was with their daughter, the one healing her, reading to her, bringing her medicine and food – the food was prepared by Gwendal, and was the one who tucks her at night and sleeps beside her, while Conrart stands guard at them at a nearby chair.

Conrart didn't say anything to anyone and even questions him. He just looks at him with so much sadness and pain, he didn't even cry nor went into rampage, which was very new to the other.

Conrart didn't left his side. With him, wherever that he find it so irritating that no matter how much he snaps at him, he will only answer with kind smile… Hump! But he can see the sad eyes.

He isn't stupid! How old do they think he is?

When Yuuri return all smile and with gifts for them, he didn't accuse him of anything. Didn't even bother to say they went to Earth.

When Conrart looks at him with sadness he only raise his brow and smirks: _'I may be his fiancé but I'm also his loyal soldier and bodyguard. And he is the Maou, what he do with his time I have no hold off and will not turn it against him.'_

But in truth… he knows… he knows the hurt and pain he is trying so hard to cover…

And it goes on and on…

21st Birthday.

He had been engaged with him for more than five years…

He smiles while holding the small trinket in his hands.

Its always been there – that silly trinket.

Yuuri's gift when the Wimp found out his birthday.

'_What the heck is this Yuuri? I'm not a girl!'_

'_Argh! I know that! It's the only thing I can buy with my money! If you don't like it – give it back! Argh! And it was so expensive! Tch! And here I thought you'll be happy that I remember your birthday. Wagamama Puu!' Yuuri mumbles beneath his breathe but he can hear him._

_He shyly smiles and blushes…_

_It's a very small white gold orb – or rather the ball in Yuuri's favorite game – baseball. It's connected to what looks like a chain._

'_Hump! You are so unromantic! But I'll keep this! I bet you dawdle like an idiot in front of the store'_

'_No way! I didn't dawdle!' Yuuri pouts but smiles at him so gently. 'Really? Do you like it? I like it! It looks cool and its expensive Wolf! Argh! I almost got short on money, good thing 'kasan gave me my allowance – but I thought it will look good on you!'_

'_Thank you Yuuri.' He smiles._

_Yuuri smiles back and flick his forehead. 'Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Wolframuu.'_

_._

_._

_._

He felt sadness and loneliness…

21st huh…

He needs to end something.

Even that decision is slowly killing him… hurting him...

So much pain…

But no matter what… he didn't shed a tear.

Tears are for weaklings.

He has so much Bielefeld pride in him.

He is alone…

He knows that.

Forever alone.

No brothers nor mother… no one can ever understand the pain he is feeling…

But he doesn't care.

As long as he can serve Shin Makoku and his Maou – that is his purpose in life.

To protect something precious and cherish it even if it costs him his life.

_._

_._

_._

And he heard something… something that isn't supposed to be in this dream… not on his memory…

This is his precious memory… one of the few…

'_Wake up Hän sívamak…'_

_._

_._

_._

'_W-What? Who are you?' he asked. He doesn't recognized that voice._

_How come a voice be like this?_

_So beautiful, as if a spell was cast upon him._

'_Your avio päläfertiil.'_

'_W-what?' he can't understand what the voice was saying… but he felt so weak in a strange and comfortable way…_

'_What are you saying?'_

'_Wake up. It is time for you to wake up from this dream…'_

'_Who are you?' he demanded. Who is this person trying to wake him up from his memory…_

'_Wake up and I will be here. You will never be alone.' His soul was pierced by the power of the voice._

'_Liar. I am always alone!' he suddenly cries like a child in pain._

'_Shhh… you are my hän ku vigyáz sívamet és sielamet.' There was arrogance in the voice, but not enough to be irritating and it's… something sultry and sensual… it's captivating._

'_J-just what are you saying?' he asked curiously…_

'_Wake up. I am here…' it is commanding him, he felt irritated, for no one has the right to command him._

_A deep and sensual chuckle echoed in his mind._

'_You are truly feisty. I am not ordering you nor commanding you – I am simply concern about you. So please wake up Hän sívamak…'_

'_Stop speaking… in a language I cant understand.' He felt irritated, he wants to know what's the meaning of those words… it sounds so special… so sensual… like from a long time ago…_

_He was answered by a sweet laughter._

'_Then wake up.'_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

_._

'Hmmmm…'

Wolfram felt something heavy in his body.

He felt his head… splitting.

'Argh… dammit!' it feels like his head has a major hangover. The last time he had this kind of hangover was when Gwendal allows him to drink - for he is no longer a minor. He went with his friends and drink till they drop - and that morning, he opens his eyes with a smiling Conrart and a very stern face Gwendal at the - bar. Apparently they were all too drunk to even lift a single finger and stayed the night over.

Gwendal grounded him for not having the responsibility to 'stop drinking.'

And right now, he felt that terrible headache. As if his whole brain is being fried.

'Take this _csitri_. It will lessen the pain.'

He felt a cold glass to his lips, he drunk the water…

… _csitri…_

He sat up abruptly and almost spews the water on the man beside him.

'YOU!' he glares at the man who is smiling at him, he cant help but feel flushed and weird with the man's smile. He was about to get out when another flash of pain made him groan.

'Dammit! What the hell did you do to me?' he groans once more.

Mikhail sighs and positions the healing water with herbs again to Wolfram's mouth.

'Drink this _csitri_. This is just plain water.'

'No thanks! Why the hell should I trust you?' Wolfram hissed in a whisper, shouting only makes the pain doubles and he doubt he can take the man right now, without hurting himself in the process.

'Because I will never do anything to hurt you _csitri_. You are my lifemate and your life will be placed above my own for all time.'

'Look Mr-Whoever-You-Are, I can take care of myself quite perfectly and what you said doesn't answer my question. Just who you are and what have you done to me? Answer that! I am losing my patience! And the hell is that lifemate crap your talking about?' he hissed angrily while crouching like a little kid hid head on his knees.

Mikhail smiles patiently, like talking to a sweet stubborn and very very naughty child he introduces himself.

'I have told you who I am. But to ease your mind and to put the frown out of your lovely face, I am Mikhail Sergeievich. You are currently residing in my Castle, The Peleş Castle. And I am sorry for causing you some splitting headache… I was… mentally talking to you.'

Wolfram slowly lifts his head and looks at the beautiful man.

Mikhail cant help but be captivated by that face… so adorable, like a frighten child yet defying him.

'Mentally talking to me?'

'Yes.'

'Is that natural?'

Mikhail regards Wolfram silently and in a calm voice. 'To us lifemates that is natural.'

'No. I mean, to you humans. I don't know this lifemate thing. I know humans have their own words and technicalities when it comes to differences but I have not been here long but I do know that humans cant speak mentally – even Mazoku's. And again with that lifemate crap. The hell is that?'

Mikhail's curiosity picks.

His lifemate has been saying Mazoku and in a different language. Just like him, he sometimes speaks with a different language in between.

But he knows that the word Mazoku isn't from around here.

'You have been saying Mazoku quite sometime now. Where are you from _ainaak enyém?_'

'What?' Wolfram stares at those eyes. He glances away, he cant stay to look into those eyes. Deep pool of blackness… like an endless night… of something so dangerous and fantastic… something he had never felt before in his life.

He is being drawn to the man and he doesn't know why for Shinou's sake!

'You have a different language. I have lived long and I never heard of that word you are saying.' He was curious and wants to know more.

Why does he don't recognized that language? He had lived thousands of years and even knows the Enochian and Aramaic language – but never before the language of his lifemate.

Its like a mixture of Russian, French and Germany.

'I do recognize the Mazoku as an ancient word for 'Demon' but not everything, you have an unrecognizable language.'

Wolfram glance away. 'It's – uhmm… different. A new world language. And same as you, I know I have not know all the languages on Earth, but your speech is so strong and something I have not heard in the locals.' He doesn't want this person to know who he is. He isn't crazy enough – well this is crazy enough. He is talking to some stranger while crouching like a kid – but the pain in his head is so terrible.

He doesn't trust the man, Mikhail o whatever his name is – even if he felt in his heart that the man will not hurt him – but something in those eyes tells him otherwise.

The man's face is devoid of emotion.

Wolfram secretly glances at the silent Master of the Castle.

He looks so menacing and powerful. He has the blackest of hair and eyes – he thought he was a double Soukoku but everything about that change.

He doesn't know any humans that much only Yuuri, Murata, Shori, and their family but this man differs from them.

But he knows – knows in his gut and every fiber of his being that this man isn't a Soukoku nor anything to do with Mazoku and Yuuri's heritage in Japan.

He has the face of a young man in his late twenties.

He has a long black hair that is tied up at the back of his neck, long and looks so silky… he crave to touch them… will they be as silky as they look like. He mentally shook his head – why should he want to touch those hair? The pain in his head must be doing some deranged things on him.

Eyes… he had knows other humans in Earth having black eyes – but this man's eyes are different. So in depth.

He was so used in looking at a happy, goofy and naïve eyes of Yuuri and that turns into cold and sinister slit eyes of the Maou… but this man's eyes are different. So different and so powerful.

Yuuri's black obsidian eyes held innocence and very much in contrast with Earth's view of the color black. His stays in Earth make him understand why Black was regarded as something: miserable, unhappy, sorrow and anguish.

For him Yuuri's black eyes is a ray of sunshine.

He was always bright and full of hope. His big puppy dog eyes always stares at him with kindness and once… once in a moonless night… with passion and craving.

.

.

.

But this man… this Mikhail… has a strange black eyes. Its like the personification of the meaning of Earth's black.

Icy.

Cold.

Sinister.

Menacing…

And he can't help but shiver with strange sensation.

He can see burning passion and desire in those eyes… intensifying heat and craving.

He shook his head once again mentally – he really must be going crazy. There is no other explanation about it.

He looks around, the room is quite big, bigger than his room in Shin Makoku. It has old paintings and the room has heavy curtains all around it. The fire in the hearth has a strong familiar flames.

'Drink this _csitri_ it will put your mind at peace.'

'Look Mister, I may have a head that feels like splitting any moment – but I don't trust you! Why cant you put that in your thick head?' he hissed. Just then he notice something – he is still naked!

And only a soft cotton bathrobe that's now loosen at his waist.

He inhaled sharply and glares at Mikhail. Sparkling Emerald eyes glares at him.

'Oi! Where are my clothes? And now that I think about it – what the hell am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in the Carpathian Forest and – and – argh! You know what I mean! Answer me before I make you into roasting pie of Black Forest!'

Mikhail needs all the power in the world to stop himself from holding his lifemate. The fire in those beautiful Emerald eyes just keeps on making him lose control.

He needs to calm down, his lifemate is a man, and it would be an insult and he knows it would be a grave mistake if he touches him without knowing the circumstances.

This is hard and odd to him.

If this is a female, he will know how to handle the situation – a woman obeys. A woman submits – but this one is a male and the most amazing and courageous male he had ever met.

Ordinary human but has the strong will and bravery to walk the Carpathian Mountain alone. Oh, not alone, he saw the weapons in his lifemate's backpack. But all are in ancient writings and one that he doesn't recognized.

The carvings on the longsword are not of any language nor writings he had ever seen, its graceful and strong strokes of writings speaks of Ancient yet intricate and exquisite. Nothing he had ever seen in his thousands of years existence.

The daggers have incredible jewelry embedded in them, jewelries that he cant recognized, as the Prince of the Ancient Race – he knows how to find and recognized all gemstones. He might not be one of the Master Crafter of their Race but he knows how to distinguished them. But the gemstones of his lifemate isn't from here – not born from the Earth's womb… is it the modern technology of the humans?

Is this their new way of cultivating and making gemstones that are hard to find from the Earth's womb?

But if that is possible – that all are from humans Science and technology – why haven't he seen any modern apparatus or any modernized things in his lifemate's backpack?

He had seen the usual mountain climbers' equipments but that's all. The mobile phone was new and he had seen as expensive communication device for modern humans.

'_Csitri_, first I need to ask for your forgiveness, I was abusive of my authority-'

'Well you should be! And stop calling me c-csi-something! Talk to me in human language! I'm not a bird or that awful mimicking parrot!'

Mikhail cant help but be amused. Every minute is so interesting and refreshing. 'Once again forgive me. _Csitri_ means little one-'

'And once again, for the nth time – I am not little! Look you maybe six foot or something but I am not a midget!

'I know. Its just that I cant help myself and call you that.'

'Okay! Enough with that meaningless bunch. Answer me. This time without any hocus focus-'

'Hocus Focus?' Mikhail looks at him with confusion.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

He cant believe he will say those words – he often heard that from Dr. José Rodriguez and Shori. He guess the two really did influence him whether he likes it or not.

Late at night when he cant sleep, he'll be joining the Doctor watching all those DVD Copies he purchase, the Doctor is such a collector and what Shori calls an 'otaku' – and because of that he learnt something of the human culture – in every culture actually: America, Spain, Japan, Europe, Paris, Australia, Thailand, Malaysia and from Ancient to Modern.

Dr. José and Shori supplied him with all their copies of movies from Star Wars to Lord of the Rings; from James Bond to Jason Bourne; from Clash of the Titans to Harry Potter; from the Bram Stroker's Dracula to the Underworld. They say it's the best teacher, a fast way to understand things in modern and past times – and it isn't boring.

And Sharon supplied him with those romantic horror flicks that he can't help but want to vomit.

What the hell?

Who the hell will fall in love with a Vampire no matter how good looking he is? And where the hell have you seen a vampire that's so cheesy?

And seriously, does Yuuri know about this movies?

He cant understand the views of the humans.

Vampires aren't creatures with tender nature.

'Sheesh, you are the human here – you supposed to know that. Anyway, why am I here? You told me this is your Castle, but if my memory serves me right – I was in the Southern part of the Carpathian Mountain and it will take any one on foot days before coming down in this castle which by the way I have not seen when I browse the part of Romania.'

Mikhail carefully chooses his words. His _kessake_ keeps on saying 'humans' as if his not one of them. His curiosity picks but at the same time, he needs to watch every words he says – and now that his _kessake_ is wide awake, well rested and the pain in his mind is easing – he cant penetrate his mind.

The barrier inside of him is strong. Far too strong than any psychic he had ever met. Natasha and Alyanna can block his readings but he is just too powerful for them to handle – that they can't resist his mind readings.

But his _kessake_ has in his defense mechanism triples his barrier.

_Kessake, his little cat._

If he so much push – he knows Wolfram would know and that he will be weary and on guard. Which he doesn't want to risk.

'I have carried you with me.'

'I get that – but how did we end up here?'

'We fly.'

'Fly? You mean to tell me you know how to operate those giant fireflies?'

'Fireflies?'

'Yeah, you know those mechanical object humans used in flying.'

Mikhail smiles, he just cant help it.

'You mean, helicopters?'

'Yeah. I know what they are called – I just well – they look like bugs than anything.'

'Ah.'

'So, did you fly me with that thing?'

Its the lifemate's decree and law never lie to your light. But his lifemate still doesn't grasp anything and he cant risk the safety of their race with any wrong words that he may say.

'I use another method.'

Wolfram raised his perfectly arch golden brow and regards the man. 'Yeah right, whatever, what did you do to me? What kind of Majutsu did you use? How can you speak in my mind? Even a Maou doesn't have that kind of Maryoku – heck – if he has that perverted Daikenja didn't taught him well – so, what did you do to me? And answer honestly because I am not in the mood to be cajoled.'

Mikhail looks at him.

He truly is beautiful.

Dazzling and perfect.

And he doesn't need nor carve to see the yellow sun when his lifemate himself represents it. So golden and so adorable.

He shook his head.

Adorable.

He never said those words – in his entire life, he had been the Prince – the one responsible for everything and was taught to be firm and resolute – so words such as adorable, fascinating, enchanting, beautiful never drop on his mind.

But his _kessake_ is all of that.

His little wild cat.

He takes note of the words he heard. _Majutsu. Maryoku. Maou. Daikenja._

Beautifully said but he doesn't know any of it. He doesn't recognized the words – nor it be an Ancient one.

'What do you mean by Majutsu I use? I speak in your mind… for I have the ability to speak in anyone's mind. I know it may confuse you _kessake_, but a lot of my kind in our tribe can speaks in their minds especially if they're speaking with their lifemate. I have done nothing to you… but I have… hypnotized you. You were very stubborn and quite unreasonable a while ago and I don't want you to catch any cold. The Carpathian Mountains is very cold at night – and I have no idea how did you take to swim in the icy cold lake.'

Wolfram listens.

Nods.

Slowly gets up.

Mikhail never left his eyes.

He follows every movement.

Wolfram spots his sword. He carefully went over and unsheathes it.

Mikhail stay on the bed, yet his eyes is burning with heat – he clenches his fist so tight – he can't help but feel the desire – its invoking him to mate with his _päläfertiil _– but he needs to control. He summons all the power to stop the blood rushing in his veins…

Wolfram walking so slowly is like a poetry in motion.

The soft cotton robe looks like a sweet feather cape that covers his lifemate's incredible body.

He clenched his teeth tightly when he saw Wolfram bent down to get his sword – those round and sexy bottom made a tight shape when he bents down… and he sucked his breathe…

Incredible fire in those emerald eyes.

Never before – even before he loses his eyesight of color – never before he sees any sparkling green eyes with that angry yet prideful glint.

'Let me get this straight. You use a Majutsu, or what you people calls 'mind reading' psychic. You use it to talk to me. I was stubborn you say. And you use this so-called hypnotized thing on me… making me lose my consciousness.

.

.

.

And now you bloody arrogant peebrain! Just give me one goddamn reason not to slice you apart? What the fuck do you mean by that? You are using some kind of powerful Majutsu to command me? I know what hypnosis means you dolt! And you – without any thinking of my person use it on me?-'

'Listen _csitri_ I will not use it again-'

'Oh! You better not mister! Or should I say you wont have a chance in using that again – for I will slice and burn you to crisp right now! Who the hell do you think you are using that kind of Majutsu on me? You piece of crap!'

'Calm down _csitri_. Please you have to listen to me-'

'Why the hell should I calm down and listen to your nonsense? Are you one of them? Are you one of those damn vampires? Do you have that Majutsu?'

'Vampire!'

Mikhail suddenly appeared right before him and knocks his sword from his hand and grasped him tight.

Wolfram gasped.

No matter how fast one is – that is too fast! So damn fast even for him to see! Its like he just materialized right in front of him!

'_Csitri_, are you by any chance… hunting Vampires?' Mikhail asked and tightly grips his shoulders.

'Don't touch me!' Wolfram tries hard to untangle himself.

'Please _Csitri_, you have to tell me this.'

'Why the hell should I? For all I know you're one of them or an accomplice!'

'Never! Please, I am begging you – tell me. Are you hunting them?' Mikhail used his powerful voice – a commanding voice.

Wolfram felt something touch his heart – something so deep… something that pushes him to obey… but who the hell is this man for him to be obeyed?

He only obeys his Aniue!

'Stop calling me that!'

'Then answer me!' Mikhail's voice implores obedience – he glares up at him – defying and prideful and strong Emerald eyes.

'Go to the freaking hell!'

Mikhail grits his teeth – he can't help but be mesmerized and at the same time be irritated with his lifemate.

How can he be so stubborn?

He was just asking one little question – a simple yes or no will suffice – but no! He chooses to be stubborn and strong willed.

He felt it – the pounding in his heart.

The power to conquer.

The desire…

The lush of blood in his streams…

He can feel his lifemate's blood…

He inches his face, until only a mere breathe away separates them.

'You are my lifemate. And I am your _koje_. You will answer me.' Mikhail stares at the glaring Emerald eyes.

Wolfram grits his teeth.

No one! No one – even his Aniue had made him feel so pissed off.

Wolfram glares back, looks into those black icy eyes with defiance and fury and live fire.

'I am nothing to you. And you are nothing to me. You don't have authority not even the audacity to speak to me as if I am lower. I am my own person and not even a Maou can force me to submit – what the hell makes you think I will to you?' Wolfram said in his most icy, cold and defying voice.

Mikhail can feel it.

Inside of him.

The Carpathian Prince.

The power to take control.

The power to take hold of that brazen, cheeky and full of impertinence kessa ku toro.

He growls…

Like a hungry beast…

He growls…

Wolfram's eyes glints with anger and contempt.

Inside of him.

He can feel it.

The anger of his prideful lion.

The anger that a lowly human dares to rule over him.

He heard that low growl – he clenches his fist… he can feel it… inside of him – his fire wanting to burst and show the man who he is trying to control.

'Hmp! What? You find it hard to control me now? Let me tell you one thing you big dolt! I am Wolfram von Bielefeld and no amount of hypnotism can control me! You dare try to put your power over me? You will pay for it dearly. I will burn you so much you will cry in pain!'

Mikhail stares at those lips while he speaks.

Blood.

Rushing.

He felt it.

No amount of power can control him now.

'I will kiss you.'

'Yeah you will – what?' Wolfram stares hard at those icy black eyes and what he said throws him off balance.

'Wh-what the hell-mnngghh!'

Wolfram's eyes bulged!

Warm and hot and intense lips cover him.

'Mnnnggghhhh!' He tries to push, but no matter how hard – he can't budge the strong muscular body.

Mikhail's lips covers the sweet rosé teasing lips… and he groans…

He felt all his blood rushing and sparkling and like a dam – flooded his mind.

Hunger is being appease… but not sated… he wants more.

Never before had he tasted so much sweetness and softness.

He groans once more and pushed his tongue inside the delicious cavern of his lifemate.

Wolfram's eyes grew big and he tries so hard to stop the ravishing of his mouth!

Mikhail holds him. His powerful right hand grips Wolfram's head, so it won't move, his left hand – fierce and dominant – grips his backside, forcing the small slender body to carve into him.

Mikhail tasted… savor the earth-shattering taste of his lifemate.

He can't believe it!

The delectable taste… he pushed more… his tongue exploring more the deep cavern of his mouth… he groans and he can feel his body stiffening hard.

He needs.

He wants.

He hungers.

He can feel his tightening that makes him go crazy, but more… he wants more to taste him… the softness inside of his lifemate.

Wolfram tries so hard to stop the onslaught – he felt tears in his eyes.

He can't stop it!

Mikhail is powerful beyond anything… and his body is growing weak… he felt it… rush… white heat inside of him… he felt his body… responding – but the prideful lion inside of him fights it.

Who the hell the man thinks he is to force his lips?

He grips his fist so tight and with the power of the man he is – punches the man's gut.

Mikhail felt the power – he felt pain.

He suddenly stumbles backwards and holds his gut – his eyes still burning with heat.

Wolfram glares at him – the eyes, Emerald, shining and full of contempt.

He wipes his lips with the back of his hands.

'You… poor sorry perverted bastard. I will toast you and feed you to the dogs of Hades!' Wolfram said in his icy, cold and smooth voice.

'You are my lifemate!' Mikhail grits his teeth. He can't believe how powerful his lifemate is. No man, not even a Vampire can inflict him any punch that would make him stumbles.

'Damn you! I am not this lifemate! I don't know even what it means and definitely I don't want to know! I will go out of this castle and think of this as a bad dream. Don't dare follow me – or I swear – Shinou help you – I will burn you until even your soul will vanished.'

Wolfram picks his sword and points it at him.

Mikhail wants to kill himself!

How can he be so stupid and aggressive!

He doesn't want his lifemate after his throat. He can't believe how little of control he has!

All his life – thousand years of his life he had been in control. Never wavering, not even at his father and mother's death did he waver… but this – seeing his lifemate moves and all he did was look at those lips and he loses it!

'I hunt them. I hunt Vampires too. I kill them and I know how to find them.' Mikhail said. It's the last thing he can say – he knows – he can feel and sees in his lifemate's eyes the determination and the fiery fire inside of him.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow and smirks.

'Nice try. But I don't care. I will not have my time be wasted by a pervert like you.' Still not living his eyes on Mikhail if ever he made another move, he slowly reaches for his backpack and put it on his shoulder. He found his clothing and gathers it on his other arm – while still holding the sword.

'Don't go.'

Wolfram stops.

Hurt.

Pain.

He felt it.

He felt the sadness and pain in the man's voice.

As if – if he did go… he opens the door… Mikhail will die.

And a part of him… a small tiny spark part of him – is hurting.

He brushes it away.

He doesn't care if the man dies.

The man is a pervert!

How dare he kisses him!

'Don't go… please.'

Mikhail can't help but plead.

He doesn't want to hurt nor inflict any pain to his lifemate – but if Wolfram would go – he has no other choice but force him and make him his lifemate – do the ritual and bind them forever.

But a part of him knows it will cost a lot.

It will cost something in his lifemate's spirit.

.

.

.

Suddenly both of them felt it.

An ominous aura.

Wolfram looks at Mikhail and his eyes grew when Mikhail suddenly appears before him, alert and listening.

Wolfram felt it.

The coldness.

The sharp pain and icy feelings of… death…

He felt so cold and angry and so sad… as if someone is dying.

The presence that's inside the castle seems to wander – wandering at every room.

Mikhail raises his long left index finger in his lips and silently told him to be quiet.

'_Csitri, do you feel it?'_

'_You again! Stop talking in my head!' _Wolfram grits his teeth and sharply looks at Mikhail.

Mikhail looks at him with a worried frown._ 'Shhh, please I beg of you. This is not time for arguing. Do you feel it?'_

Wolfram reluctantly nods.

Mikhail with the gentlest of touch, brushes his cheeks.

'_I am sorry for my behavior. I was impertinent and aggressive. But please don't held it against me. Right now, your safety is a must.'_

'_I can take care of myself thank you!' _Wolfram brushes the side where Mikhail touches it – as if to erase the caress.

'_Please do not argue with me. Vampires are inside the castle. They must be powerful and strong enough to have breach the guard I have place in the castle.' _Mikhail is alert, how come they are able to breach his safeguard? Did he forgot to double it? Was he so excited and was so overwhelm with the escalating feelings that he felt after so thousands of years and the thought of finding his lifemate? He was angry at himself and disappointed. How can he be so careless?

'_Guard?' _Wolfram asked – though he feel irritated that they are connected and speaking in the mind, its convenient. He didn't have to waste his breathe and keep really quiet, its as if the only one who can hear him is this man.

'_A spell.' _Mikhail said.

'_Oh. You mean like a barrier. Hump! You are a lousy pervert to create one, for a Vampire of low class to breach it.'_ Wolfram taunts him.

Mikhail can't help but smile, not least bit offended but rather he feel light and incredible. He just announces that there's a vampire who had breach his guard – but Wolfram didn't even appear to be alarm. Not even scared – the heartbeat remains… steady.

If this is a woman, even a Carpathian woman, they will be worried and clung to him and they will be so scared that his safeguard – the Prince's safeguard was breach. Even Carpathian male and warriors would be worried that his safeguard was breach – and he will be hearing Dimitri's nonstop nagging at him. Dimitri is his second in command and acts more like a father and a brother to him.

But his lifemate remains calm.

'_Oi! You. How many are they? I can feel their presence – its foul and aggravating but I don't know how many are out there.'_

Mikhail smiles.

'_Are you by any chance trusting me?'_

'_Fat chance. If you say you are hunting them too – I will give you the benefit of the doubt – but if you lie – do put this on your perverted big head – I will kill you. And don't take that lightly you don't know me. I am far more skilled and older than you.'_ Wolfram smirks while he said that.

Its true.

He is skilled in all arts – he had been trained by Conrart Weller, The Lion of Lütenberg and by Günter von Christ, the Yuki Günter – the teacher of Conrart and his Aniue Gwendal von Voltaire, Commander of the Mazoku Army.

He was trained by Bob, the Maou of Earth.

He had face far more dangerous creatures, he had his heart stolen from him – died once. And so the list goes on.

And he has made pact with the elements of the Earth. Why the hell did he spent a year and so practicing and traveling to Shinou knows where around the globe to make pact with the elements!

And he is older than this man, Mikhail. On Earth he is 23 years old – same as Yuuri but his real age in Shin Makoku – is 90 years old.

He smirks while positioning his sharp sword.

Mikhail grins wickedly.

His lifemate is astonishing and quite intriguing.

Why would he say skilled and older?

On human's point of view – he appears to be not more than 30 years old. And no matter what – his lifemate is not more than 17 or 18 years old.

And he mentally slaps his head – his lifemate is still a fledgeling.

Too young and he was so aggressive a while ago.

How can he be so stupid?

'_Misha how many are they?' _Wolfram asked and he can feel the softness of that voice in his head.

Mikhail inhaled sharply.

He looks at his lifemate – whose face is away from him, observing the door. In a fight stance, like a soldier in battle.

_It seems he didn't notice what he calls me._

His heart flutters with happiness and desire.

But there would be a time for that.

Right now what is important is the unwanted vampires lurking in his castle.

'_There are seven of them.'_

'_Hmmm… seven. Tell me oh-all-knowing-one, how do you kill a vampire? Bob told me that we have to decapitate their heads off and burn them, but I have seen movies that it isn't so. Tell me how to permanently put them in their right place.'_

Mikhail can't help but be awe.

Smart, strong and in control.

That is his lifemate.

But jealousy resides in him when he hears Wolfram say another man's name.

'_It is true, you can cut off their heads – but that doesn't totally kills them. The soil of Earth can bring them back. To totally disintegrate a vampire – you have to pull out their life – their heart. You have to ripped their hearts out their chest and you must incinerate the heart – for as long as it beats – the vampire can just put it back to his chest. But it is a hard task. Vampire's heart are protected by a strong structural bones and tissues. They have different body structure – different from humans.'_

'_Wow. That's intensifying.' _Wolfram didn't know that and he was glad he got some more details on how to eradicate them.

'_Are you afraid?'_

Wolfram glares at him. A flash of pride and honor in his eyes.

'_You want me to try it on you?'_

Mikhail smiles; making his own heart beat fast. Wolfram glance away. The man can smile!

'_The only thing I want you to try is to be in my heart.'_

'_Shut up Romeo!'_

'_Who is this Romeo?'_ Mikhail asked gritting – he doesn't like it that his lifemate keeps on saying another man's name.

Wolfram rolls his eyes.

Geez! Shori and Dr. José truly has bad influence on him.

'_Oh just shut up!'_

Wolfram hissed angrily and for the second time swears about his current situation.

'_Dammit! When will I be completely decent in facing freaks?'_ Wolfram blushes so much, noticing that he is wearing nothing but a cotton bathrobe, his legs showing, his chest bares, and so much a movement will have the robe unclad him and shows him nothing but in a birthsuit!

Mikhail chuckles.

'_You are beautiful.'_

'_I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Where are they now?' _Wolfram glares at him and shows him his gritting his teeth.

Mikhail can feel two of the Vampires lurking near them – just a few feet away outside the Master's bedroom.

'_Two of them – fifteen feet away from us. Three downstairs, two at the other side of the castle.'_

'_Hhmmm… great. You can be useful. Listen to me, once those freaks open the door, get behind me, I won't let any death visits us here. No matter how perverted you are – I don't want you dead. I can handle the two here perfectly. Actually that would give me more time, if there's only two of them here – after I kill them, tell me who will approach first, the three at the ground or the two at the other side.'_

'_Csitri, you are not to fight.' _Mikhail said that with authority and command.

Wolfram looks at him sarcastically. _'Yeah and we will be their dinner. No arguments! Listen to me! I can toast them anytime, just stop being a pest okay!'_

'_Csitri-'_

'_And stop calling me that! I feel like a bird or something!'_

Mikhail sighs – the two vampires are now approaching them – and he has only one way to defeat them, showing his real self – a Carpathian.

He will never – not even a single hair of his lifemate be endangered.

'_Their here.'_

The door suddenly burst open, Mikhail was about to transform and summon his weapons when he was surprised by the speed of Wolfram.

Wolfram suddenly attacks with his sword – the vampire didn't even have the time to snarl his fangs – suddenly his head was cut from his body. The second vampire was so surprised that he didn't even have time to act – a dagger was then stab at his chest.

Wolfram makes sure that the dagger – hits the vampire's heart.

The vampire snarls at him, but he pushed so much more and slashes the chest, slashes and rips it open – blood spluttered at the vampire's body.

Wolfram gritted his teeth – it was like slashing a rock! The body structure of the vampires are truly different!

It's as if there's a strong metallic rod that keeps the heart safe.

He thrust the dagger deep and found his target.

Wolfram then withdrew the dagger and throws it to the other vampire who is whimpering and was looking for its head – the dagger pierce the vampire's heart.

Wolfram is still beside the vampire with his chest slice open, with all his might, he thrust his hand inside the chest and right there and then – he burns it.

'_The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red!'_

Wolfram hissed in a whisper the prayer for the Cardinal Red Fire.

The vampire screams as his internal organs burn – his heart burns inside of him. Wolfram withdrew his hands and faces the other vampire.

Mikhail was there already and the decapitated vampire is already burning. He doesn't know how did Mikhail burnt the vampire but that's the least of his concern.

He whisks his bloodied hand, so much vampire blood in there and picks up his sword.

'Where are the others?'

Mikhail can only stare and in awe: 'You are amazing.'

Wolfram raised his brow and smirks. 'You don't know the half of it.'

Mikhail can't believe what he had witnessed.

He was lost for words.

His lifemate was amazing – so fast.

That agility and speed.

He was like no other – he was right there already when the door opens and he cuts so swiftly a vampire's head without even a blink of his eyes. He decapitated it with swift slash from his sword and he throws the dagger – like it's the easiest feat to kill the other vampire.

But what is most amazing is when he thrust his hand and burns the vampire.

He heard the spell – a spell never before in his times have he heard.

He doesn't know if Wolfram is from the Jaguar race, a Mage or a very strong psychic but what he knows is Wolfram takes his breathes away – literally and physically.

'They are approaching fast – the three on the ground.'

'Let's move out.'

Wolfram kicks the door and was ready with his sword, he was right there behind him, the vampire suddenly attacks, jumping up from the stairs.

Wolfram lifts his hand and shouted: _'The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson!'_ and from out of nowhere a circle of fire petals surrounds the vampire and envelops him in flames.

'Arrrrghhhh!' they can hear a nasty growl of a wounded animal.

They can both hear the painful screeching of the vampire as the fire continues to burn his skin and like a tight chain the Dark Crimson Flames didn't release him.

Wolfram jumps the stairs and faces the second vampire who turns into a wolf, a very large wolf that snarls angrily at the Blonde beauty with a sharp bloodied sword at his hands.

Wolfram was momentarily shock at the fast transformation – its as if the vampire just in a second transforms into a giant wolf with a nasty fangs.

'Wow, if Yuuri sees you, I bet he will stand and protects you, good thing the Wimp isn't here seeing me obliterate the hell out of you.'

Mikhail turns into a mist and was there before the third vampire even approached his lifemate. He turns back to his form and thrust his hand at the vampire's chest and crushed it.

He summon the fire from the candles inside the castle, he bends the fire and grabs the flame with his other hand.

With the fire in his other hand – he throws the heart on the floor and burnt it. He senses the two vampires running fast towards them, he turns once again into mist and before the two even have the chance to see what happen, he stops at the middle of the two vampire who snarls at him and charge at him.

The two was then slash, ripped into pieces like a sword was invisibly there. And with the use of the fire from the candles he once again bends it to his will and uses it to burn the two vampires.

When he is sure that they are forever gone – he turns once more into a mist and went to his lifemate.

Never before that a lifemate left the other – but he feels it, he feels that Wolfram can handle it.

That his lifemate is not some fragile lady or a ordinary man – but a man with power, agility, pride and honor.

It's a grave horror when a lifemate specially in the face of danger left his other half. Its not done nor ever to be think about, living your other half will kill your mind and emotions… but with Wolfram, he felt calmness and he can concentrate.

He can trust him to take care of himself.

Is this the feeling of having a male lifemate?

Trust and calmness and that pride – that astounding pride of Wolfram surge the sky.

He was not mistaken, Wolfram stood in the middle of the grand castle, two vampires now burnt, their hearts on the floor turning into ashes.

He was about to say something when he saw his Wolfram stagger – he was there before Wolfram hits the floor.

'_Csitri!'_

'I thought I told you not to call me that dammit!'

'Quiet. You are exhausted.' He can feel the energy in his body… worn out. He touches Wolfram's cheeks – it burns so much!

'Well, I should be – I just used a spell I haven't even tried and using three spells in a row. Crap!'

'… You used a spell you've never used before?'

'That's what I said.' Wolfram smirks proudly. He bet even the guardians are proud of him.

Mikhail grits his teeth.

Too much trusting!

No more!

He will not leave his lifemate's side ever!

He can't believe that Wolfram endangers himself like that!

What if the spell didn't work? What if something happens to him when he was battling the two vampire at the other side of the castle?

What if he was hurt?

No more.

No matter how much he will struggle and argue – he will not fight anymore.

'Oi! Put me down!' Mikhail sweeps him off his feet and carries him in a princess style towards the stairs..

'Shush! This place isn't safe anymore. The safeguard was breach and sunrise is fast approaching. You will come with me.'

'Says who? Look I don't trust you! Sure, you smash some vampires but that doesn't mean you are not in league with them? What if that's all a trap.'

'I have all the time in the world to have killed you a while ago – if that was my intention.'

'Maybe it's a trap.'

'Enough of this _csitri_! No more arguing! You are to come with me! Now sleep!' he was too mad and was too angry with himself and with the danger Wolfram put himself through that he pushes the command in Wolfram's head.

Wolfram was so exhausted using new spells and was so tired, he couldn't fight the command – Mikhail uses once more his power over him.

'Misha… I will get you for this…'

Mikhail smiles.

Every second he is liking the name his lifemate calls him.

'Then I will receive your wrath later. Right now, we need to get out of here _csitri_.'

'Stop… calling me… that…'

Wolfram snuggles close to the warm chest. His consciousness slipping away from him… he curls up more at the warmth…

So warm… and feels so safe…

Mikhail holds Wolfram tight and carries him now like a small child, Wolfram inching close to his neck – that he inhaled sharply – groaning like a hungry wolf…

He snaps his thoughts.

He needs to erase all evidence.

He raises his right hand and bends the fire from the candles. All the fire from the candles vanished and creates a swirling live flames and like a great snake slithers at every corner of the castle – burning everything.

He picks up Wolfram's sword and carries the sleeping child with him.

He went up the stairs and gathers Wolfram's belongings – he opens the balcony door with the wave of his hand.

He steps out of the room into the balcony and concentrates – pictures a great falcon on his mind and slowly – the body of the Carpathian Prince transforms into a gigantic and ferocious black falcon, with his big and sharp talon, he carefully place Wolfram, like a small child on the claws of a hunter. His other claw snatches the backpack, sword and dagger.

The mighty falcon spread his wings, the trees and the plants sways sharply with the strong wind.

The falcon gives a prideful screech as he take flight to the night.

.

.

.

'_Are you there brother?' _ he mentally asked his elder brother Stefan.

'_Mikhail! What happen? You sound urgent?' _he heard the joy and worried tone in his elder brother's voice.

He sighs, he doesn't want to disturb his brother's sanctuary but he had no choice, he needs soil and the dawn is fast approaching.

'_I have my lifemate with me. Please give us shelter.'_

'_You are welcome my brother! Juosz és eläsz… and did you just say… lifemate?' _he heard curiosity and urgency and excitement.

'_Magköszun. And yes. My lifemate. I am sorry to bother you and impose on you and Maya and little Anthony.'_

'_It is nothing brother. Where are you now? Maya is overjoyed that you will be with us.'_

'_I am nearing your border. Please kindly prepare a warm bath and food for my lifemate.'_

There was a pause. He knows why, for he just mentions 'food' which they don't need. Eating human waste isn't the Carpathian's food. They do not eat meat, eat vegetables, the only thing that can sustain their hunger is blood.

'_She isn't turned yet?'_

Mikhail inhaled. 'She' But of course – every one of them will assume his lifemate is a woman.

'_No. My csitri is like a kessa ku toro. Little but truly wild and strong. And doesn't know of our Race.'_

He heard Stefan laughs at him. He knows that the time where the 'little brother' will get the teasing of his life coming.

'_Sorry my brother, but I cant help but be happy. You have found her at last! Maya is beside me – she is very much delighted and would want to meet her.'_

'_Thank you. But please don't mention yet our Race. My lifemate is still weary of us and not too trusting'_

'_Ahhhh… I understand that. Maya was like that – aw! Well, it is true, you never take me seriously. Brother, Gregori and Vladimir will be happy with this.'_

'_Don't tell-'_

'_Too late. Maya have already announces it to Alyanna and Natasha.'_

Mikhail swears and wants to bang his head. The falcon screeches that the other night birds flaps their wings – afraid and weary of the mighty hunter.

'_Stefan, please, just prepare the bath and the food at my room. My lifemate wont wake up till I do. We need rest. Vampires just attacked us. I will tell you everything once we wake – but the sun is fast approaching.'_

'_What? Vampires? Shit! Yes! Sorry! Everything has been prepared already. Maya is quick with that. Then I will not talk anymore to save you time – your room is prepared. Rich soil of Earth welcomes you. Good night ekäm.'_

'_Good night and thank you.'_

_._

_._

_._

He swiftly travels the skies, flapping his wings with all his might and before the first ray of the sun rises, he was at the center of the room.

A beautiful room that is located at the underground of the Castle.

He saw the water and the tub, thankful that Maya prepared everything, he bends the water and with his command – washes the dirt off him and Wolfram.

He carefully shed the clothing off his lifemate – and once again sucked his breathe at the beauty displayed before him.

He growls… his incisors bearing… he snap his teeth shut.

The yearning is overwhelming – but he needs to control it.

His desire and need and want to join and feel his lifemate is so strong – but he swear that he will control and be gentle.

His lifemate is young, yes spirited and with amazing power to manipulate fire – though he understands not how he did it, still no matter how powerful one is – they need rest and his _csitri _did mention that it was his first time using that kind of magick.

He carefully places him at the center of the bed. Carefully, examining his lifemate's body. He can examine the body in the Carpathian way and that is by dissolving from their body and going inside their lifemate or anyone wounded.

But he senses a very strong barrier – he carefully places his dissolved hand at Wolfram's chest and an angry fiery static cuts his hands. It seems like Wolfram even unconscious is guarding his body.

He stared at him.

Strong and wonderfully built. He had never look at any man's body before, because the occasion and the mere thought never crosses his mind. This is his first time he is gazing at a man's naked body.

No… a young boy's baked body. No matter how he looks at it – Wolfram is young, a fledgeling that isn't supposed to be out. His bone structure is still of a young boy, yet he can see powerful muscles like he was used in battle.

He cant be like Maya, young at the physical but old inside – Maya is of the Dragonseeker clan. All her memories of torture and the past came to her when Stefan made her his lifemate – their blood exchange and sleeping memories from the blood overflows to Stefan's mind. And because they are lifemates – the other can see what the other sees – if he or she didn't guard or made a tight blocking inside of their mind.

All was reveal to them, Maya and Stefan fought their way from vampires who was seeking them, from Mages of the Cloud of Darkness, and from fanatical human hunters.

Wolfram cant be a Dragonseeker – for he doesn't have the birthmark of every child in the race. All children may it be half-breeds or one fourth has the Dragon mark – like it was branded to them while they're still inside the womb of their mothers.

And not one blemish nor scar can be seen at his lifemate's body.

He inhaled sharply and growls hungrily… his hand cant help but caress the long slender legs… he inhaled sharply and grew stiff… he inches closer to Wolfram, he can scent his fragrance, wild and shy… like a sweet blushing rosé… he saw a small cut at Wolfram's wrist – must be a cut when he thrust his hand inside the vampire's chest – the bone structure of the vampire are like iron. They have sharp and strong bones to secure their hearts, it grazed Wolfram's wrist.

He gently lifted the small and slender wrist, and kisses it. Carpathians have a healing agent in their saliva, it can be used to stop pain or heal their lifemates.

Mikhail growls wildly and jumps like a wild wolf out of the bed – he grits his teeth.

Wolfram's blood taste so damn good!

He can hear even his own heartbeat – beating so wildly and frantically!

Never before had he taste a blood so damn sweet and delicious and exquisite! Never! Never in his thousands of years of life! Never before!

He controls the raging fire inside of him, and needs to control the wild beast in him. He paced back and forth like an impatient beast, trying to calm the beat of wildness inside of him.

It took a few minutes before he can breathe normally.

He gently covers the innocent body with the bed sheet.

Wolfram is still young… Very young… and needs to rest.

He had used so much energy and though he has no idea how can a human do that – he is willing to wait for an explanation.

Wolfram von Bielefeld isn't from the Jaguar Race, they don't have the ability to summon fire at their own accord.

He isn't from the Dragonseeker Race, he didn't recognized him and the Carpathian way, even asking him how to destroy a vampire and doesn't have the birthmark.

And if his lifemate is a Mage – he will be able to recognized his language and the Mages knows of their Carpathian Race. All mages and Dragonseekers do.

He smiles gently and brushes the sun colored hair. His body and soul needs to regain its strength.

He hasn't feed yet… and the blood he tasted from his lifemate makes it difficult to taste something different.

He looks at Wolfram.

The urge to make the first binding ritual is there.

But he doesn't want to cheat Wolfram.

Wolfram deserves so much more… and he will offer only honesty and protection.

He went to the soil and buries himself… the earth's powerful soil covers him and heals him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Blood Pledge Castle ~ Dining Room**

.

'Nee Geika, when will Papa Wolf be back?' Greta asked with so much sadness in her voice.

The whole dining table abruptly went silent.

Even the maid stops their pouring of water and tea on the Royalties cups.

Murata sadly smiles at Greta, the little girl that made Shibuya Yuuri and Wolfram von Bielefeld a family of three. The Little Princess of Zoracca, now turning into a beautiful lady, but with so much sadness and longing in her coffee bean eyes.

'Hime-chan, Von Bielefeld-Kyo is still on Earth gathering information and helping Bob and Shibuya no Otouto.' Murata said gently.

'But until when? He had missed so many of my birthdays… and I haven't received any letters from him recently.' Greta's eyes are now forming tears.

Murata glances around him, yet no one can see what's behind the glasses.

Lady Chéri, the beautiful sensual 26th Maou, bites her lower lips and he can see tears also forming on her lovely green eyes.

Conrart gently touches his Hahaue's hands. And give her his so warmth and gentle smile. 'He is fine Hahaue. Wolfram is strong and capable and he said he needs to know about more of the world,' he whispered to her.

Lady Chéri smiles despite the wrenching of her heart. 'I know Connie. It's just that I misses my baby so much.'

Gwendal silently sips his Darjeeling tea and frowns.

Gunter looks at Gwendal, he knows so much about that frown – not of irritation but of worry and stress.

Its true, its been years since Wolfram take Shinou's request. And they are so worried, once in a while they will be receiving from Shori or Murata letters from Wolfram. But it's been months and not even a single letter.

Shori too hadn't appear to explain anything.

Anissina slowly sips her Chrysanthemum tea and felt a heavy pain inside of her. Wolfram and her might not be close but Wolfram is like her little brother too. Spoiled and easily teased, one who always elude her and her experiments.

And she knows, she knows that they are hiding something from them!

She can easily reads Gwendal's eyes – she can see so much fright and stress, wrinkles have been appearing more often – if and only if Wolfram is indeed just on Earth just to explore and help Bob and Shori they wouldn't be worried like this!

She can see that even Conrart loses so much of that smile. She isn't some simpleton that cant understand things around her.

She, Anissina von Karbelnikoff had grew up practically alongside of them! She grits her teeth – why cant they trust her?

Why cant they just tell what the blazes is going on? And for once she didn't believe Gwendal and Conrart saying that Wolfram wanted to explore the Earth and upon Shinou's request to train Shori to become the Maou of Earth, saying that only Wolfram is capable. Conrart needs to be with Maou Heika anytime of the day wherever and whenever, and Gwendal cant be out of the Castle for he handles the Administration and the whole Shin Makoku Army – and Gunter is the Maou's legal Advisor – only Wolfram can go.

As if!

Do they think Wagamama Puu is someone as an 'extra'? Damnation! Wolfram gives so much of himself for Shin Makoku – a young brat not afraid of dying and sacrificing himself for the sake of Shibuya Yuuri!

She grits her teeth and looks at the calm Maou.

.

.

.

Murata looks at his friend, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku who is calmly sipping his Keemun tea. But he cant be fooled by the blazing aura that surges around him when Greta mentions Wolfram's name.

All are now looking at Shibuya, their Maou and the ex-fiancé of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Shibuya Yuuri looks up and smiles at Greta, 'Nee Greta, Papa Wolf is just busy I bet. Why should he forget to give you letters? Remember we write him so much – begging him to write more about his adventure and the places he went too. I bet, the brat is just busy with conquering the world and making all the people look upon him like some kind of a Sparkling King. Nee?'

Greta giggles despite the tears on her eyes. She beams at Yuuri and nods. 'Uhm! I bet Papa Wolf is at this places called India and exploring their myths and oh! He mentions that some Gods are very much like Shinou Heika – they're very mischievous and troublesome.'

'Yeah! I bet they are very very troublesome and very very bad just like our Shinou Heika.' Yuuri smiles and pats Greta's head.

Murata smiles despite the alarming feeling, there is it once again. The way Shibuya speaks of Shinou.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart looks at each other, they look at Murata who becomes silent.

They know that frowning look of the Daikenja.

As if thinking so deeply… in deep thought.

'_Shinou… he mentions your name and this is some of the times when Shibuya becomes very sarcastic and snide your name.'_ Murata whispers in the wind. He knows that no matter how quiet and tiny that whisper is – Shinou would hear him.

'_Hmmm… I bet he is getting some ideas.'_

'_Impossible! Everything is being handle with so much care – we just didn't get to give Wolfram's letter because Shibuya no Otouto was busy with something and is in New York.'_

'_I don't know that place my dear… but you better get the 7__th__ of the month letter or even I will get suspicious.'_

'_Yeah, I will go tonight to get the letter.'_

Murata sips his tea and begun counting the months. This is the 7th month of the year, and every month they will give Greta a letter, telling of Wolfram's adventure.

Actually, that letter was really written by Von Bielefeld-Kyo – but in advance. The Demon Prince told them that Greta is a smart child and no one must know of his mission. So that made him write 24 letters for each month and that's 21 letters all has his adventure. The letters are from his 1 year expedition or training with his Maryoku. One year on Earth equivalents a 2 years of time in Shin Makoku.

But instead of explaining the hardship and his training, Von Bielefeld-Kyo made it sound like he'd been traveling the world and knowing each country and its folklore.

They know that this cant go on forever, so that they have made a plan to Wolfram to come home every year, but Von Bielefeld-Kyo insisted of going home after he made sure he can eradicate the Carpathians. He can go home in a while knowing he didn't failed his Country and he will go back again to finish the mission.

It's a very hard task they know.

Only a few were aware of him going to Earth:

Gwendal von Voltaire, the older brother.

Conrart Weller, the second brother.

Günter von Christ, the teacher and almost brother to Von Bielefeld-Kyo.

Ulrike, the Genshi Miko.

Him, the Daikenja who agrees with the plan.

And Shinou Heika, their Original King.

And no more. Telling Shibuya would be a disaster. Shibuya is hot headed and very stubborn too and wouldn't allow any killings. He would try to negotiate more. The ever loving and naïve Shibuya Yuuri would want to know more about their enemies.

But Carpathians are of different race.

They aren't Mazoku. Nor are they humans who can be negotiated with. They don't care about peace nor co-existence. They hunger for power and blood and the devastation of the world. They are the true meaning of the word 'undead'.

They are Vampires and no negotiation must take place or it would open the door to Shin Makoku's existence.

The only safe way and the only way is for Von Bielefeld-Kyo to succeed and that they know will be hard on the Demon Prince and they know it will take long… that's why they made a plan ahead.

They have think already of the excuses and the alibi's and all the loopholes so that no one can have any suspicions on the real deal.

But Murata grew restless… Shibuya is acting different. Very different since the one year pass.

When Von Bielefeld-Kyo went ahead, they know that Shibuya was relief.

They can see that great relief – as if a big thick torn was lifted from him, he knows that Von Voltaire-Kyo almost killed the Maou that time if not for Weller-Kyo's reassuring arms – and he bet Von Voltaire-Kyo did bury Shibuya a hundred times in his mind.

Shibuya was busy talking to Wolf, saying that Earth is full of Soukoku's and that he must not give away that his a Mazoku and all that stuff. The two at their parting looks calm and steady.

Shibuya and Von Bielefeld-Kyo talk like two best friends and says good bye like buddies.

The Demon Prince was all smiles and told Shibuya: _'Oi! Wimp! Better be an awesome King when I get back or I'll kick your ass!'_

'_Brat! I'll be the most awesome King – more cooler than any Maou ever when you get back here! Oi! Don't forget to bring paper bags! Sheesh! You get sea sick all the time!'_

'_Wimp!'_

'_Don't call me a Wimp!'_

The Proud Demon Prince then enters the portal Ulrike prepared only for him and vanish.

For one year, they receives letter – and Shibuya concentrated more on his duties as the Maou.

Actually, whenever he visits Earth, he insisted on visiting Von Bielefeld-Kyo – but he and Shori would make an excuse saying that Wolfram was on this country and busy and that he and Bob are to meet a prestige people.

And when Shibuya would ask for a mobile number, the telephone operator would only say they're out of coverage or Wolfram's voice mail: _'You have reached the voice mail of [Wolfram in his most pissed tone: I don't understand! Why do you want me to say my name?] [sound of numbers being pressed] [beep]'_

In all those times, Shibuya pouts like a child. Wanting to see the Demon Prince and wanting to join him in one of his trips.

But its Wolfram's request and they know that it is true. If Shibuya would see Von Bielefeld-Kyo, he would know that he wasn't jet-setting and traveling the world with Bob and helping Shibuya Shori. He would know. Shibuya was growing up and it even amazes him that the naïve Maou can now analyze things in his surroundings.

Maybe its part of being a Maou and having spent more time in Shin Makoku and in the presence of the soldiers. He was like being trained too, he can be seen more like Conrart and Gunter when fighting.

They wanted Shibuya not to be in Von Bielefeld-Kyo's presence. It's a too much risk.

And then it stops.

The arguing, the pleading, the puppy dog eyes pleading, the pouting, the request to see the Demon Prince.

When Shibuya returns to Earth, he would just greet his parents stays for a night or two and will come back to Shin Makoku.

He didn't insist on seeing Wolfram nor asking if he can reach him on a mobile phone.

Things have been silent, Shibuya wasn't asking anything but continues to read Greta Wolfram's letters.

There's always a reminder to Shibuya at the end of the letter:

'_Wimp! Be a good King! Don't neglect your studies and don't ever dare neglect Greta or I swear I'll be there in a second and toast you!_

_._

_._

_._

_and promise me that you will take good care of the people in Shin Makoku. Take care of my Aniue and Conrart – I know they tend to forget their own selves when they are busy and don't bother sleeping in Gunter's classes! And be careful with Anissina okay…_

_Take care Yuuri.'_

Shibuya did mention it to him and he laughs, but like the silent in Shibuya's eyes – he didn't share anymore of the letters.

He once asked where are the letters from Greta and Greta would only say its with Daddy Yuuri for safe keeping.

He didn't understand Shibuya's thoughts. Why would he keep the letters of his ex-fiancé?

It's as if as the passing of time, he become more and more of the Maou.

.

.

.

* * *

.

He carefully slips out the Castle.

He needs to be at Shinou's Temple before anyone notices he sneaks out. He doesn't want Shibuya or the others to know that he will be going to Earth – he will let Ulrike handle about his whereabouts, but he too grew worried not of Von Bielefeld-Kyo but of Shibuya's behavior.

There is something funny about him that he cant pinpoint.

.

.

.

He just needs one more corridor-

BANG!

'Argh!'

Murata hits the wall – a force so strong held him there. He was momentarily shock at the sudden impact.

Hissss…

He opens his eyes and was greeted by Water Dragons – looking at him with so much menace. Their sharp red eyes looks at him with anger. The impact of the Water Dragons made the surrounding blurry. The flames on the torch sways wildly.

'Where are you going at this time of the night oh, dear friend?'

Murata looks up and when the fire at the torch burns normally – there leaning on the wall, with his arms folded on his chest, at his front is none other than Shibuya Yuuri, with his eyes in slits.

'Maou.'

Yuuri smirks and answers in a deadly ice voice, 'No.'

Murata was startled by the venomous voice. It is the Maou but at the same time not the Maou. He looks again and gasped, Shibuya's hair didn't grew long like it used to. It's the same as his usual short hair, he cant tell anymore the difference between the Maou and Shibuya because Shibuya did grew so much – more lean and muscular and strong – just like the Maou but only more older.

But he can tell that those are the Maou's slit eyes.

'Shibuya?'

'Yes my dear friend.' Yuuri smirks and continues to look at Murata whose entire body was pinned at the wall by his Water Dragons. 'So tell me, what are you doing sneaking out on the night?'

Murata laughs – like the usual Murata laughter. 'Nya! You caught me! Hahaha! I just want to try Von Voltaire-Kyo's expensive wine. He just got it a while ago and not even me the Daikenja was allowed to drink it – saying that my body cant take the spirit.'

Yuuri smirks and nods. 'Hmmm… since when did you ever say any truth Murata?'

Murata stops his laughter and regard Shibuya, 'I don't know what you're talking about Shibuya. And hey! This is not good, can you please put me down?'

Yuuri snickers and put his hand on his pocket and unfolds a letter.

'You know what this is Murata?'

Murata gulps and avoids any answer. 'A paper.'

'Right… a paper… Murata Ken, you are known throughout history of Shin Makoku as the best tactician of Shinou and the greatest man who lived for 4000 years. And now he cant even answer properly a simple question I asked of him.'

Murata glances sideways – it looks like no soldiers or patrols are on their way.

'They are not here. I put them all to a very deep sleep. I don't want to be disturbed.'

'Really Shibuya! Look put me down now. I don't know what has gotten into you!'

'Nice try Murata. But don't worry I'll let you down, but listen to this first.' Yuuri then reads the content of the letter.

'_Hello my dear darling Greta,_

_How are you? How's my little girl? Is the Wimp feeding you?_

_Don't answer that, I know Aniue will never neglect you so I know you're safe. Greta, how are you? How's you study? Are you behaving anything like Anissina? Do I have to now, guard not just my Aniue but me as well – when little Greta would be the one to call upon us saying in her loudest voice: 'Papa Wolf! Where have you hide? I have a new invention I want you to try!'_

_Oh good gods! Please don't let Anissina influence you so!_

_Hahaha! Okay, I'll stop with that._

_Listen to this Greta, I've just been to the hottest place on Earth! Yeah, curse Shinou! I cant believe that there would be a place hotter than the dessert in Shin Makoku. I've been to a certain part of Arabia, its so hot here Greta!_

_I mean, look I'm a fire wielder and embraces the heat and the fire but no can ever tell me that this place is normal!_

_It's like I'm on a very large oven!_

_Oh! Greta, Arabia according to the world map is a peninsula in southwestern Asia, largely desert, that lies between the Red Sea and the Persian Gulf and is bounded on the north by Jordan and Iraq. The original homeland of the Arabs and the historic center of Islam, it comprises the states of Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Bahrain, Kuwait, Qatar, and the United Arab Emirates._

_It's a little well quite far place from the Wimp's homeland – Japan, but this one speaks of so much history and Maryoku. People here calls Maryoku 'Magic, Power, Energy'_

_I'll tell you more about Arabia – but you know I met a very strange guy when I enter one of those caves – I met this super arrogant and beast-like bossy and full of confidence guy name Ifrīt. His so bossy! And very sure of himself!_

_But his cool! Once you get to know him you know that he has the right to boast. Hump! We've become buddies Greta – his well, hard to live with but is loyal and very demanding._

_One of this days when I get to make him say okay I'll let you meet him…'_

Yuuri stops there and folds the paper back very carefully.

'I don't know what you want me to say – errr – Von Bielefeld-Kyo went to Arabia and meets a friend.'

Yuuri shook his head and leans on the wall so casually. 'You truly want to fool me nee Murata. Its amazing how you and Shinou plans something behind my back.'

'I don't know what you're talking about Shibuya!'

'Enough!'

Shibuya hissed angrily and the Water Dragons grips him tight. He grits his teeth.

'Murata, where is Wolfram?'

'On Earth! Like I told-'

'Stop making stories up. I do know his on Earth, but where exactly?'

'How would I know Shibuya. Look we can go there now on Earth and ask Shori-'

'Ah! Shori too needs some explaining to do. But not now. I want to speak to you. Soukoku no Daikenja. Just what did you do to Wolfram?'

'Shibuya you are talking in riddles?'

'Am I? Have you listen to the letter Murata?'

Silence.

Yuuri smirks and moves slowly and with so much menace. Murata can feel the dark aura, the venomous power that is surging the surrounding.

Yuuri stops in front of Murata and he sucked his breathe at the anger and deathly stare of those sharp slit eyes.

'Wolfram is not on some kind of voyage to explore. He is on a voyage to get to know some creatures Murata. That letter was a proof and so more of his letters. I am not naïve like I used to be. I read between the lines that what he is doing on Earth isn't a exploration but a preparation! Answer me honestly Murata where is Wolfram?'

'Heika!'

'Heika!'

Both turned and glances around when Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter appears at them corridor.

'Ahhh! Good. You are all here – the accomplices of this man who calls himself my friend.'

Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter looks at each other. They were awaken by a powerful eruption of Maryoku. They thought it was another attack from a Mazoku enemy.

They felt the undeniable killing aura in the surrounding.

'Its good that I don't have to force you all out of the bed.' Yuuri smirks and faces the three.

'Heika?' Gunter gasped, not knowing what happen to his beloved sweet Maou.

'Where is Wolfram Gwendal?' Yuuri asked in a dangerous hissed.

Gwendal stands his ground and glares at the Maou. _How dares this kid to ask him of that?_

Yuuri glares back and looks at Conrart and Gunter.

'The three of you aren't halfwits to ask what I'm talking about aren't you? So stop with the dallying. Answer me or I swear – things will be very very nasty.'

Yuuri smiles so wickedly that Gwendal cant help but shudder, its as if they are facing a possess Maou, just like that time when Shinou and Soukoku possess Yuuri's body. Conrart instinctively holds the hilt of his sword and Gunter trying to create a barrier.

'Answer your Maou! Where is Wolfram?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram wakes up with a start.

He touches his head, it still has the nagging headache.

He grits his teeth – knowing full who is responsible once again for that headache.

He glances around the room, different from the last room his in.

This one looks more darker and feels colder.

He noticed the dark tapestries covering the window – only the light from the candles fire are there to give light.

He slowly gets up.

And noticed his nakedness.

'_I will slice you. Fry you. Bury you!'_

He grits his teeth and angrily snatch the white sheet on the bed and cover his lower half.

Naked again!

Dammit!

And just where the hell is that Pervert?

He looks around – only to be greeted by silence and warmth.

He is thirsty – so thirsty…

He saw a glass of water and sandwich beside his bed.

He regards it with doubt.

But he will be one and million of an idiot if he drinks that water. He looks for his backpack and found it resting on a chair, together with his clothes. He grimaced when he saw his clothes ripped – and he knows it's his fault.

He sighs and seats on the chair.

He put his hands inside the bag and retrieves his watch – 6pm. And according to the date on it – he had slept the whole day. He looks for something inside his bag and found it – he'd rather eat his chocolates than those doubtful sandwiches. He takes a chunk and thinks of what happen that day or night or whatever.

The long event that happened was like – a dream.

Everything happens so fast.

He was on his way to the Vampire lair and was abducted by Prince Charming, the perverted version and verbally attacks the Prince and battles vampires and whoosh – was forced to sleep.

He really needs to guard himself – he needs to find a spell that will block all those hypnotism and reading of that Perverted Prince Charming.

He doesn't now know what to think of the Vampires. Bob said they are ferocious and he was correct – but some details are missing. He feels that there is more in them.

Carpathians are Vampires. The 'undead' of each stories.

According to Bob, the Carpathians – Vampires are the foulest creature to walk upon the Earth. To walk upon their soil. And he will not rest and he will not go back to Shin Makoku until he secured and annihilate each and every vampire that walks the Earth.

He would never allow his beloved Shin Makoku where Yuuri rules with brightness be covered with shadow.

No more war from the past.

No more bloodshed.

He cant take anymore to see his Koonichan all bloodied and close his heart to anyone…

He doesn't want too see more wrinkles in his Aniue's face.

And only a smile can be allowed in his Hahaue's face.

And no vampire will dare touch his daughter. Greta is his only daughter through Yuuri. His only link to the Maou.

He doesn't care if he isn't able to see her growth, he knows it hurts him a hundred times more and saddest him, but their life is far more important. Their future.

The future of Shin Makoku. Shinou himself sacrifice his life, becomes Soushu's vessel for so long – thousands of years – to contain the malevolent negative energy just to wait for Yuuri's arrival.

Geika explains it to them, that 4000 years ago, Shinou Heika sealed the Soushu into four boxes, which became known as the 'Four Forbidden Boxes'. However, while part of the Soushu was sealed in the boxes, a small part of the Soushu infected Shinou Heika to the extent where his right arm seemed slightly decayed.

Shinou Heika knew that the Soushu would eventually take over his mind and body completely, so Shinou came up with a plan along with him, the Soukoku no Daikenja to completely eradicate the Soushu in the future.

This involved sealing the Soushu with a pure soul, and destroying it.

This soul turned out to be Shinou Heika himself.

And Yuuri, with his power and magnificent soul, manages to eradicate the Soushu without harming Shinou in the process, earning Yuuri, the Wimp the title of the greatest Maou.

And if Shin Makoku will face any kind of danger – if the sacrifice is this – the so be it.

He opens his backpack and gets his clothes. Luckily he packs a lot of them.

He chooses a white polo shirt, he folds the sleeves it to his arms and found his skull cuff links. Sharon bought that to him, saying he looks like a gothic prince. He rolled his eyes – Sharon has a strange fashion sense and when they went to buy clothes – its like Sharon was so excited choosing so many clothes for him.

He stops the woman, before she ends up bankrupting Bob's credit cards. And told her he is on a mission hunting and not on a tea party with vampires. Heck, why the hell should he care what he wears – he's on a hunting mission – he reckons Vampires wouldn't admire his clothing's or something.

He found his tartan knee breeches. He wears it and found his leather strap knee. It's a black strap that holds one of his daggers. He puts his black long men stockings that's just below the knee and wears his knee-high boots.

He carefully places his small knives at the back and casing of his boots. He inhales sharply – he had been careless still, of how Mikhail can easily disarms him.

He knows that if indeed Mikhail is a vampire he should no longer be living right now, but he still lives and all his belongings and weapons are there. No sane vampire will leave it with him specially now that he knows his skills in combat.

He went over his sword, unsheathes it – the blood of the vampires is no longer there. Mikhail must have cleanse it. He put it back to his scabbard and found the sword belt. He puts it on.

He arranged his backpack and puts it on his shoulder.

Whatever the case is – he doesn't want to impose on the people living here.

He went over the covered window and gasped – there is no window! There's only a cold cement – he went over to the other covered wall and found out the whole room has no window!

Crap!

Now where the hell am I?

He noticed too the ground – its not cemented.

He kneels down and felt the earth – its fresh… like someone used it just recently.

Mikhail may say he isn't a vampire but hell – what the hell is he?

He had manage to appear before him with the speed of light, he carries him off the mountain and he doesn't know where he is. Is he still in Peleş Castle?

Underground?

Must be.

Mikhail said his safeguards were breached by vampires.

Well, his questions wont be answered if he just stayed there.

He went over to the door. 'Shinou help me, you gotta be a door or I swear I'll burn you down!'

He sighs with relief when as he opens the door, corridor greets him.

The corridor feels so cold.

Like there's a mist – and only the light from the torches lights the hallway.

It feels like Blood Pledge Castle – but one that he isn't familiar with.

He listens to the wind.

After Bob taught him – spending 1 year and one month with the Maou of Earth he had been traveling and in training and been in strange places – castles, pyramids, tombs, ruins and all those ancient runes that he had been familiar in how to locate his way out.

He can't believe that in order for him to summon the Sun's Maryoku he had to be in pact with not just one Guardians – but hundreds of them. But only a few are real, and he spent his one-year searching for them and asking for their guidance.

And he reckons the Guardians are easily ire, and he got to know some of them. And he cant help but shook his head, some fake Guardians are asking for human sacrifices and well… he doesn't know what people will do when he kinda… put their so called Gurdians in their own Heaven.

The Earth is an amazing world. Very different from Shin Makoku.

Very rich in resources and culture and knowledge but easily swayed and he can never understand some humans desire to take control and over power other country.

He can understand some, for he had lived in what humans may call 'medieval and uncivilized' but humans here on Earth have so much place. They have different culture that overflows with richness.

Shin Makoku is like that – they have richness that other countries want to get hold off – but most important – humans are scared of them.

Mazoku with powerful Maryoku and have a very much different age process.

A human envies them, and at the same time scared of them.

'_People are scared to what is different from them. Humans are easily swayed and frightened by what they can't understand… many have suffered because of this reasoning. Great artist, painters, engineers, mathematicians, poets… all with minds that differs from the others are persecuted.'_

He heard this words from three people. Murata Ken, Shinou Heika and Bob.

And so are the Guardians. They reveal to him that humans as they watch over the years grew different and scary… and stiff.

He sighs.

So much for humans.

He had asked others if they know Carpathians or Vampires.

The Guardians know some of them, but never have they seen one. For no Carpathian would dare walk in the path of the light and no one Carpathian will ask for their knowledge and guidance.

The Carpathians are powerful creature unto themselves.

They need not help from others.

And they believe in close proximity of their Races – not allowing outsiders be involve with them. He asked if Vampires are the same.

And was answered that Vampires are creatures that are dead – but alive. They are the 'Undead', filthy creatures who have no right to walk upon the Earth. They live to kill, slaughter, cause panic, decay and carnage on the hearts of humans.

They feed, not because they are hungry but they feed to give them the thrill – ultimate thrill and euphoria.

After he is sure he had completed it – he returns once more to Bob to know the current location of the Carpathians – the Vampires.

Reports say that as many as there are missing people on every country – the ratio in Europe and in southern Poland and the Czech Republic in Romania are high.

Bob said that it is right to speculate that Vampires resides on their own home – Carpathian Mountains.

And so he travels there.

And met not a Carpathian, but a Prince Charming that has the brain of a perverted idiot. Prince Charming Pervert Version.

Mikhail Sergeievich.

His heart thump with just the name of the man. He can't help but feel his overwhelming presence. The man is powerful in his own right and devastating.

He doesn't know how he was able to kill the vampires that he wasn't able to kill but he was sure he did finish the job of putting their heart out.

He stops when he remembers it. He grips his neck and his right index finger brushes his lips…

He blushed so much and felt so much warmth inside of him. When did a kiss affect him so?

Mikhail ravished him… the onslaught on his lips was hard… was full of hunger…

He can't help but remember that one night of illusion… where he believes in his kisses… where the softness of those hungry lips made him moan and surrender…

Yuuri's lips was full of passion and urgency and wanting… it filled him with warmth and so much love…

But all illusions must end… _'Anne…'_

Yuuri whispered that night a woman's name while kissing and feeling him.

But though the hurt kills him… he keep that memory inside of him… a remembrance of his insanity and love lost… for he will never love and trust again and feel again…

But everything shatters when Mikhail kisses him.

He brought so much passion and heat… and unspeakable desire with just a kiss.

He felt not just hunger… but cravings… yearning…

He had never felt that kind of passion…

He was kissed like Mikhail's life depended on it.

He inhaled sharply.

The beast inside of him would never forgive Mikhail's advances.

He had no right to kissed him nor touched him.

He needs to get out of the place and out of Mikhail's life.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikhail can't help but be annoyed and amused with his elder brother.

Stefan is currently nagging him about his safety and all that safeguards.

'Dammit Mikhail! You were careless! Of course any vampires can breach that safeguards! Have you forgotten that some spells have been used by our brethren? And dammit! How come there are seven of them? How come you've become careless? What would happen if they hurt you? You have to guard your blood!'

'Stefan. You should know that Prince isn't careless, he had found his lifemate – and sometimes, one forgets to tighten the safeguards.' Maya intervenes. As much as she loves Stefan, she only knows that Mikhail wouldn't tend to be forgetful. She owes a lot to Mikhail, he saves Stefan's and her life more than once.

'I know what I'm saying _ainaak sívamet jutta, _but this little brother of mine tends to be forget something important! Dammit! You are the Prince of the Carpathians Mikhail! With you we are united and one!'

Mikhail lazily listens as he seats and looks at Stefan's ranting.

Stefan as the 3rd and close to him in age can be bossy and a mother hen to him. Stefan was the one who took care of him, and the one delighted when their father – Mikhail the 1st chooses his youngest son, as the Prince of the Carpathians. The one who will carry the bloodline and protect it from everyone.

Actually, his brothers are all delighted that he becomes the Prince. He grimaced, he knows full why.

Gregori, the oldest loves the night. He doesn't want to be stock in one place, in him runs the wild blood of a adventurous Carpathians. And being a Prince will have him face so much responsibility.

Vladimir, the second oldest was known to them as eccentric and has a very wide range of women to flirt. He loves the night as much as Gregori, but he chooses more to spend time with women. He only takes a women's blood, saying a man's blood tasted foul and it gives him goosebumps just thinking that he will be sucking a man's neck.

Stefan, the third oldest loves craftsmanship. He was born with the calling of the Earth. He loves designing and creating jewelries and putting so much effort and spells in them. Stefan was once the Pharaoh's favorite craftsman – giving the Egyptian Queen her intricate jewelries… and it gives his brother pleasure and delight – seeing his work in museums nowadays.

He smiles.

They are no different from other humans in terms of family and closeness.

They have life and enjoys it. Though they have bigger responsibility than any other humans – hunting their brothers who turned into Vampires – they are normal.

They hurt, they love, they enjoy and they communicate.

Its not easy for them, after all, many will view them eccentrics and odd – they have no known addresses and their kinds can only be seen when the sun's light isn't powerful.

Usually, they can go out around late afternoon, where the sun will be resting on the other side.

'Prince Mikhail, where is your lifemate?' Maya curiously asked. She is excited, wanting to meet the one who gives light to their Prince.

Mikhail smiles gently looking at Maya, her round tummy looks healthy and wonderful. She is beautiful, now that he has light and can see colors – she has an amazing untamed brownish hair and beautiful amethyst eyes.

'My lifemate sleeps still Maya, and please do call me Mikhail. I am your brother too. I am delighted seeing you are healthy and at peace.'

Stefan grins.

'Well, if you call her healthy I agree with you but at peace? Heck! You know nothing of it! She's like an Amazon woman! I can't touch her, she'll get irritated but when I don't touch her she'll get irritated too – and she is so choosy on her food! Crap! Where can I find a blood that tastes sweet? Have father ever told you this? Where the hell can I find a blood that's sweet?'

Maya pouts and links her mind with her lifemate: _'So I'm an Amazon to you huh! Hmp! You forbidden to touch me until the next rising!'_

'_Argh! Sívamet…'_

'_Sívamet your face!'_

'_You know… you two – I can hear you.' _Mikhail said.

Maya blushes so much that Stefan chuckles. Mikhail as the Prince of the Carpathian is connected to them.

'Stefan, stop teasing her. Maya isn't a full Carpathian, and I have read that women of the human race have difficulty and cravings for something when they are with child.'

'I get that. But to find a sweet blood? Heck!'

Mikhail and Stefan laughs much to Maya's chagrin, she changed the subject.

'So Mikhail, I want to meet your lifemate. Please, where is she? She's supposed to be awake now – it's almost 7pm and there are lots more to do. And little Tony wants to meet her too.'

Maya smiles at his little brother who looks at her with neutral face. Maya sighs. Tony doesn't show his facial expression much to often. Its like talking to a doll – but no matter what she'll do anything to protect her dear Tony.

Mikhail bites his lips and sighs. He still have no idea how the 'news' will be accepted. On how his lifemate… turns out to be a man… and a stubborn, prideful young boy.

He suddenly stiffens.

His heart thumps like crazy…

'My lifemate is getting nearer… actually any minute now…'

Mikhail knows… he smells it.

His beautiful scent.

The scent that drives him crazy with wanting and craving…

How can a man smells so sweet, so saccharine… he's scent is that of Spring… of a lonely lovely flower in the wild forest… of water that runs in the river of the nymphs…

Stefan and Maya frown, they hear nothing.

They felt nothing.

As a Carpathian, they can feel and hear the thoughts and the presence of anyone.

Tony glances at the door when he felt the heavy yet precise footsteps. He cant speak and cant communicate well but he can feel the presence of someone when they walk.

They all turn to the door.

Stefan and Maya gasped when the door opens.

Tony's eyes circles like a child seeing something so amazing.

Mikhail himself sucks his breathed.

Wolfram von Bielefeld appears before them like a fresh and alluring creature.

Like an Angel.

So bright and so beautiful.

But no one can mistake that beauty – he isn't feminine beauty but manly beauty.

His face isn't androgynous that you can mistake him for female – you'll know at an instant that his a male – but you'll never know what hit you when you get a chance to see him.

Wolfram looks so bewitching.

Wolfram enters the room and found three humans looking at him.

The two he doesn't know seems like they saw a ghost or something.

And the third eyes which he knows so well – is always looking at him with that perverted gaze. He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and cross his arms and stand before them like a God.

'Oi! You! Where the hell am I? What happen to that previous castle? And can you bloody stop looking at me like I'm your dinner!'

Stefan almost drops his jaw.

_Did… did that kid just calls their Prince 'You' in an insulting manner?_

Maya gasped and holds her mouth.

Never before she had seen a young man so breath-taking and divine… she was always awed with the Carpathians but this young man is so beautiful.

_Did he just… say that to the Prince?_

Mikhail grins and stands.

'Good evening _csitri. _Have you rested well?'

Wolfram snaps at him and glares. Fire in his emerald green eyes burns him. 'Where does the notion: Answer my question and don't answer it with a question goes?'

Mikhail chuckles, that deep voice makes Wolfram's heart thump.

He dismisses that feeling and angrily glares at the Perverted Prince and glares at the two adult and little boy still gaping at him.

'You know I'm not some kind of a freak for you to stare like that. Where the hell is the door out here.'

Mikhail grits his teeth. His silently growls in protest.

'You are not going anywhere _avio päläfertiil.' _Mikhail said with firm conviction.

'Yeah, says who?' Wolfram smirks, and just raised his brow. He stands there with all his pride and glory.

'_Avio päläfertiil? Päläfertiil_? Mikhail! What's the meaning of this?' Stefan suddenly shouted – finding his voice at last.

'It is as I say.' Mikhail sighs. He knows this will be a heated start of a very long argument.

'Oh Mikhail…' Maya don't know what to say… its… its unnerving and… she for the life of her doesn't know what to think of this situation.

'Excuse me but before you three argues, show me the way out of here.'

Mikhail glares at him. 'You are not to go anywhere.'

'And whose authority?'

'Mine.'

Wolfram glares at him with fury and stands his ground. 'You are not my Maou and neither is my liege. Your audacity is unnerving but I tell you – stop me and I will eradicate you.'

'I am your lifemate!'

'I keep on telling you – what the fuck is that lifemate? I am not this person!'

Stefan and Maya looks at each other and was very surprised by the vehemence and pride in the young boy's voice and his aura and at the same time the determination and the snarling voice in Mikhail's.

Mikhail sighs and look straight into those beautiful Emerald Green Eyes.

'I am your husband.'

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**AUTHOR's NOTES:**

**.**

Thank you so much once again for accepting my story… as Wolfram unravels more of the secrets of the Carpathians and their races.

I hope you like a glimpse of the past of the brothers and their lifemates. I did want to include most of their story at some parts – but I feel this is the right chapter – for you to all understand why they are very much against Wolfram.

Why they cant understand the irony and the destiny that leads their youngest brother – the Prince of the Carpathians to have a lifemate that's a MAN.

WOW! Duh! I guess this guys will have their asses kick by our WAGAMAMA PUU! (YEAH!)

C'mon! Wolfram being insulted – hah! That would be a day! (that will teach some egotistical men some lessons ^^)

**I want to create a strong and very negative view of their relationship. **I want to create a great agitation and obstacle to Wolfram and Mikhail.

Also, more chapters will reveal why WOLFRAM seems so UNAFFECTED – whereas if a lifemate woman found her lifemate man, a strong bond will form…

Wolfram is strong and different. I am very much excited to turn more pages and continue to write them ^_^

When Murata Ken talks about Wolfram – like in the anime he mentions | calls Wolf by his surname: Lord Von Bielefeld or in Japanese Von Bielefeld-Kyo. And also Murata calls Yuuri: SHIBUYA – not Yuuri. Or he can calls him Yuuri but more on calling him Shibuya.

By the way, if you want to think of Mikhail's clothes think of – **Cloud Strife**. Yeah baby! From **Final Fantasy: Advent Children** okay ^^. I love Cloud's way of clothing. And I will be clothing most of my Carpathians in this style **Cloud, Squall, Sephiroth, Zidane, Noctis clothing.** Hahaha.

(Told you I'm crazy about them. Argh! I just finish playing Crisis Core **(again!)** and I want to get my hands on Final Fantasy versus XIII and FFXIII _ ) Noctis and Lightning rocks!

Oh, don't worry I didn't forget to include my best favorite Nosferatu, the **No Life King: Alucard **^_^ yeah in both **Hellsing** (the manga and the anime) and **Castlevania**. Heck, those are real killers and hot gorgeous vampires ^^

** okay now with the background history and their meanings and where the heck I found them ^_^**

**The Peleş Castle** is a Neo-Renaissance castle placed in an idyllic setting in the Carpathian Mountains, near Sinaia, in Prahova County, Romania, on an existing medieval route linking Transylvania and Wallachia.

_ it truly stands there ^^. So sorry Peleş Castle – I kinda destroyed you here. But don't worry your memories will live on ^^_

**CIA - **Central Intelligence Agency. A U.S. federal agency responsible for coordinating government intelligence activities.

**Mata Hari –** Dutch dancer and secret agent; born _Margaretha Geertruida Zelle_. She probably worked for both French and German intelligence services before being executed by the French in 1917.

Can also be a code or had become a noun, describing: _A beautiful and seductive female spy._

ORIGIN from the **Malay words:** _mata_ 'eye' and _hari_ 'day,' as a compound meaning 'sun'

**C.I.A. 'MOLE'** – a spy who achieves over a long period an important position within the security defenses of a country.

**Jaguar Animal - **a large, heavily built cat that has a yellowish-brown coat with black spots, found mainly in the dense forests of Central and South America.

**Pharaoh's Magicians | Court Magicians – **_(this reminds me of my favorite animé: YU-GI-OH! Yeah GO DARK MAGICIAN! Hahaha ^_^ sorry but in all his appearance he always appears so hot! Tee hee)_

A **geneticist** is a scientist who studies genetics, the science of heredity and variation of organisms. A geneticist can be employed as a researcher or lecturer. Some geneticists perform experiments and analyze data to interpret the inheritance of traits. A geneticist is also a Consultant or Medical Doctor who has been trained in genetics as specialization. They evaluate, diagnose and manage patients with hereditary conditions or congenital malformations, genetic risk calculation, mutation analysis and referral to other medical specialties is also involved.

**Geneticists** participate in courses from many areas, such as biology, chemistry, physics, microbiology, cell biology, English, and mathematics. They also participate in more specific genetics courses such as molecular genetics, transmission genetics, population genetics, quantitative genetics, ecological genetics, and genomics.

**The Carpathian language** of today is essentially identical to the Carpathian language of thousands of years ago. A "dead" language like Latin has evolved into a significantly different modern language (Italian) because of countless generations of speakers and great historical fluctuations. In contrast, many of the speakers of Carpathian from thousands of years ago are still alive. Their presence - coupled with the deliberate isolation of the Carpathians from the other major forces of change in the world - has acted (and continues to act) as a stabilizing force that has preserved the language over the centuries. Carpathian culture has also acted as a stabilizing force.

The Carpathian language was (and still is) the proto-language for the Uralic (or Finno-Ugrian) family of languages. Today, the Uralic languages are spoken in northern, eastern and central Europe and in Siberia. More than 23 million people in the world speak languages that can trace their ancestry to Carpathian. Magyar or Hungarian (about 14 million speakers), Finnish (about 5 million speakers), and Estonian (about 1 million speakers), are the three major contemporary descendents of this proto-language. The only factor that unites the more than twenty languages in the Uralic family is that their ancestry can be traced back to a common proto-language - Carpathian - which split (starting some 6,000 years ago) into the various languages in the Uralic family. In the same way, European languages such as English and French, belong to the better-known Indo-European family and also evolve from a common proto-language ancestor (a different one from Carpathian).

Here are some the words | sentences with their meaning.

Hän sívamak – **Beloved.**

avio päläfertiil - **lifemate.**

hän ku vigyáz sívamet és sielamet - **keeper of my heart and soul.**

csitri - **little one** ["little slip of a thing", "little slip of a girl"] pronounced: _chee-tree_

koje - **man; husband;**

kessa – **cat.**

kessa ku toro – **wildcat.**

kessake – **little cat.**

ainaak enyém - **forever mine**

sívamet - **my love** ["of-my-heart"," to-my-heart"] pronounced: _shee-vaw-meht_

Susu. - **I am home.** ["home/birthplace". "I am" is understood, as is often the case in Carpathian.] pronounced: _Shoo-shoo_

Juosz és eläsz - **drink and live (greeting).**

Magköszun - **thank.**

ekäm – **my brother**

**.  
**

**Author's Blabber:**

Thank you!

Kampai!

Thank you so much to all of you who made Dark Angel another one of your favorites | was put in your alert mode. * hugggssss *

Thank you so much that you've been understanding and continues to read the story even with my note up there ^_^ tee hee.

I know I sound harsh – but I have to be! Tee hee. You will understand as the story progress. I was fascinated by the Carpathians long time ago, when I read them from Christine Feehan's works and when I was working on Heart of Promise – I was thinking how about if Wolfram was to be in the presence of a vampire? What will he do?

I know in my heart Wolfram is the bravest and coolest Mazoku | Demon and not even a vampire can flinch him. Heck! Even Shinou got a taste of his sharp tongue what more of a couples or dozens of vampires.

I'm sorry if some of you are a twilight lovers ^^ I did bash them up. Well, I'm more a Carpathian harsh and brutal lover of vampires… he he he…

I hope you enjoy this 3rd chapter of Dark Angel.

.

I just want to say, I want to thank and dedicate this story to my sweetheart **Rae**.

Hello sweetie, thank you so much for always listening to my blabber and my frustrations. I know our time is different , both of us living in different part of the world – but your so sweet and will go online and talk to me ^_^ even though I am busy and working, you make me happy and put the stress out of my system.

You listen to me and always there to fall in love with Adam and Misha.

And I'm so glad you like Misha. I will try to upload his pictures in my livejournal. ^_^

Thank you so much.

And for you guys whose been there for me, since day one thank you.

You can visit my other site, here at the livejournal. I will give notes every now and then, if I upload images or any back ground music so that you can feel what I am feeling too that very moment. ^_^

.

And I want to thank my special girl.

My favorite girl in the world, **Maria**. You're the most awesome woman and I know you are facing something hard and struggling – sweetheart, life is full of challenges and choices.

I know right now, you are feeling down and alone and your mind is in turmoil. I am here my dearest.

My heart skipped when you told me: _'I love you so much. I'll love you forever. I hope we'll stay forever friends.'_

Oh Maria you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you more. You gave me courage and strength. You've been there for me more than anyone can be there.

Thank you and please, if you think that there is no more place for you to call a home – then here I am. I may not be the devastatingly handsome man – but I assure you I am the devastatingly gorgeous woman in your life.

_**You and Diana are so special to me.**_

Thank you guys, you – readers and writers who are also reading this.

Thank you so much for being there with me.

Please smile and stay strong.

Life is full of challenges and wonder.

Why do you think Sebastian loves Ciel and irritates the hell out of him? It's because humans are so damn interesting.

They have in them the undying: Courage. Hope. Love. Strength and will to go on… to move on.

Never give up this life.

We are strong when we get up.

We are might when we face the challenges in life.

We are whole when we accept and forgive ourselves.

.

.

.

_Thank you once more and hope to see you in chapter 4 of Dark Angel._

_._

_._

.

Frey.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the long wait. Dark Angel Chapter 4 – the real Chapter 4.

You get to know more about the Carpathians and their nature and abilities. Introduction to some characters…

P.S. I write this story for the sheer purpose of entertainment and my joy. My own self-happiness that two different worlds collide.

If you do not want it, then don't read. I hate to take so much of your precious time. So feel free to read another.

Once again, please forgive/ pardon my English Grammar. English is not my natural language (not even our 2nd language) but I do try. Also, I do not like to have a BETA. I know many are saying that I get one, but I am not a patient person, or who can wait patiently. I want the stories, once finished to be updated/ loaded.

Sorry for being impossible and well, a brat!

**NOTE: Please be advised that Dark Angel is for MATURE readers only.** Some scenes and words are not suitable for young teens (12-16) I have to warn you that some words here are gruesome and not suitable for young ages with a faint heart.

* * *

.

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters| languages | Vampires of Dark Series**

* Disclaimer: Some parts are an excerpt from the Novel: **Dark Dream** **& Dark Celebration**

_I've omitted, tweak, and edited some words, scenes to suit the prologue. The reason is simple – I can never write like Christine Feehan as she expresses her Carpathians in the most beautiful and sensual and most awe-inspiring words._

_Please be informed that the characters that I've majorly changed were the Carpathian Prince, his Second in command and his family. _

_Some characters can be read in Ms Feehan's novels._

All rights belong solely to the writer **Christine Feehan**

_And neither do I make any money from this story. _

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the spells | magic's | summons from Final Fantasy Series**

All rights belong solely to the creator of **Final Fantasy – Square Soft**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**Chapter 4**

_**The Carpathian Prince**_

_**The Demon Prince**_

.

.

.

The night was black, the moon and stars blotted out by ominous swirling clouds gathering overhead. Threads of shiny black obsidian spun and whirled in a kind of fury, yet the wind was still. Small animals huddled in their dens, beneath rocks and fallen logs, scenting the mood of the land.

Mists floated eerily out of the forest, clinging to the tree trunks so that they seemed to rise up out the fog. Long, wide bands of shimmering white.

Swirling prisms of glittering opaque colors.

Gliding across the sky, weaving in and out of the overhead canopy, a large owl circled the great stone house built into the high cliffs. A second owl, then a third appeared, silently making lazy circles above the branches and the rambling house. A lone wolf, quite large, with a shaggy black coat and glittering eyes, loped out of the trees into the clearing.

Out of the darkness, on the balcony of the rock house, a figure glided forward, looking out into the night. He opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. At once the wind began to move, a soft, gentle breeze. Insects took up their nightly chorus.

Branches swayed and danced.

The mist thickened and shimmered, forming many figures in the eerie night. The owls settled, one on the ground, two on the balcony railing, shape-shifting as they did, the feathers melting into skin, wings expanding into arms. The wolf was contorting even as it leaped onto the porch, shifting easily on the run so that a man landed, solid and whole.

'Welcome.'

The voice was beautiful, melodious, a sorcerer's weapon.

Vlad Sergeievich, Prince of the Carpathian people, watched in sorrow as his loyal kindred materialized from the mist, from the raptors and wolves, into strong, handsome warriors.

Fighters every one.

Loyal men.

True.

Selfless.

These were his volunteers.

These were the men he was sending to their death…

He was sentencing each of them to centuries of unbearable loneliness, of unrelenting bleakness. They would live out their long lives until each moment was beyond endurance. They would be far from home, far from their kin, far from the soothing, healing soil of their homeland. They would know no hope, have nothing but their honor to aid them in the coming centuries.

His heart was so heavy; Vlad thought it would break in two.

Warmth seeped into the cold of his body, and he felt her stirring in his mind.

Sarasa. His lifemate.

Of course she would share this moment, his darkest hour, as he sent these young men to their horrendous fate.

They gathered around him, silent, their faces serious - good faces, handsome, sensual, strong… his Carpathian children.

The unblinking, steady eyes of confident men, men who were tried and true, men who had seen hundreds of battles. So many of his best. The wrenching in Vlad's body was physical, a fierce burning in his heart and soul.

Deep.

Pitiless.

These men deserved so much more than the ugly life he must give them. He took a breath, let it out slowly. He had the great and terrible gift of precognition. He saw the desperate plight of his people. He had no real choice and could only trust in God to be merciful as he could not afford to be.

'I thank all of you. You have not been commanded but have come voluntarily, the guardians of our people. Each of you has made the choice to give up your chance at life to ensure that our people are safe, that other species in the world are safe. You humble me with your generosity, and I am honored to call you my brethren, my kin.'

There was complete silence.

The Prince's sorrow weighed like a stone in his heart, and, sharing his mind, the warriors caught a glimpse of the enormity of his pain. The wind moved gently through the crowd, ruffled hair with the touch of a father's hand, gently, lovingly, brushed a shoulder, an arm.

His voice, when it came again, was achingly beautiful.

'I have seen the fall of our people. Our women grow fewer. We do not know why female children are not born to our couples, but fewer are conceived than ever before, and even fewer live. It is becoming much more difficult to keep our children alive, male or female. The scarcity of our women has grown to crisis point. Our males are turning vampire, and the evil is spreading across the land faster than our hunters can keep up. Before, in lands far from us, the Lycanthroscope and the Jaguar race were strong enough to keep these monsters under control, but their numbers have dwindled and they cannot stem the tide. Our world is changing, and we must meet the new problems head on.'

He stopped, once again looking over their faces.

Loyalty and honor ran deep in their blood.

He knew each of them by name, knew each of their strengths and weaknesses.

They should have been the future of his species, but he was sending them to walk a solitary path of unrelenting hardship.

'All of you must know these things I am about to tell you. Each of you weighs your decision one last time before you are assigned a land to guard. Where you are going there are none of our women. Your lives will consist of hunting and destroying the vampire in the lands where I send you. There will be none of your countrymen to aid you, to be companions, other than those I send with you. There will be no healing Carpathian soil to offer comfort when you are wounded in your battles. Each kill will bring you closer to the edge of the worst possible fate. The demon within will rage and fight you for control. You will be obliged to hang on as long as you are able, and then, before it is too late, before the demon finds and claims you, you must terminate your life. Plagues and hardships will sweep these lands, wars are inevitable, and I have seen my own death and the death of our women and children. The death of mortals and immortals alike.'

That brought the first stirring among the men, a protest unspoken but rather of the mind, a collective objection that swept through their linked minds.

Vlad held up his hand.

'There will be much sorrow before our time is finished. Those coming after us will be without hope, without the knowledge, even, of what our world has been and what a lifemate is to us. Theirs will be a much more difficult existence. We must do all that we can to ensure that mortals and immortals alike are as safe as possible.' His eyes moved over their faces, settled on two that looked alike.

Lucian and Gabriel Daratrazanoff.

Twins.

Names spoken in fear and awe.

Children of his own second in command.

Powerful and predators.

Already they were working tirelessly to remove all that was evil from their world.  
'I knew that you would volunteer. The danger to our homeland and our people is as great as the danger to the outside world. I must ask that you stay here where the fight will be brother against brother and friend against friend. Without you to guard our people, we will fall. You must stay here, in these lands, and guard our soil until such time as you perceive you are needed elsewhere.'

Neither twin attempted to argue with the Prince. His word was law, and it was a measure of his people's respect and love that they obeyed him without question. Lucian and Gabriel exchanged one long look. If they spoke on their private mental path, they didn't share their thoughts with any other. They simply nodded their heads in unison, in agreement with their Prince's decision.

Vlad sighs and with a heavy heart continued.

The look of sadness and pain is visible that his lifemate touch his mind once again. He felt the love and courage and the touch of compassion.

'Our enemy goes strong and I fear that this isn't just Vampires. A fear that I foresaw but wouldn't imagine to happen. My children, I want each one of you to harness your skills and redo all your safeguards. Our enemy might not be our brothers who seek the darkness but also our former comrades who are skilled in Magic and Spells. The Earth have spoken. Mages have been using the Earth to control the forbidden. Mages have conspired to ruin us – for the sake of immortality. For the sake of longevity that we have.'

Vlad close his eyes.

Longevity.

For the sake of that so-called immortality their best of allies betrayed them.

Carpathians live many times longer than humans. The maximum lifespan is unknown, but several have lived to the age of 2000 years or more. In addition to living longer than humans do, Carpathians age much more slowly. In their childhood, they age roughly at the same rate as humans, but once they reach physical adulthood, their aging process slows dramatically, and they maintain their physical peaks for centuries.

Just like him.

He may be more than thousand years of old, ancient and of the 2nd race but his appearance remain that of a handsome man of thirty.

The Prince turned, his black eyes piercing, probing, and searching the hearts and minds of his warriors.

'In the jungles and forests of far off lands the great Jaguar race have begun to decline. The Jaguar are a powerful people with many gifts, great psychic talents, but they are solitary creatures. The men find and mate with the women then leave them and the young to fend for themselves. The Jaguar men are secretive, refusing to come out of the jungles and mingle with humans. They prefer that the superstitious revere them as deities. The women have naturally turned to those who would love them and care for them, see them as the treasures they are. They have, for some time, been mating with human men and living as humans. Their bloodlines have been weakened; fewer and fewer exist in their true form. Within a hundred years, perhaps two hundred, this race will cease to exist. They lose their women because they know not what is precious and important. We have lost ours through nature itself.' The black eyes moved over to five handsome warriors, formidable and whose father had fought beside the Prince for centuries and had died at the hands of a master vampire.

The five Carpathians known to have their own strong bond with each other to fight the darkness. To maintain balance on each other when the call is strong and wild. The warriors were tall and straight with wide shoulders and flowing black hair. A true and relentless hunters, one of so many he would be sentencing to an ugly existence this night. These fighters had been proven many times over in battle, was loyal and unswerving in their duties. Vlad sighed heavily and forced himself to give the orders. He leaned respectfully toward the warriors he was addressing, but spoke loudly enough for all to hear.

'The five of you will go to this land and rid the world of the monsters our males have chosen to become. You must avoid all confrontation with the Jaguar. Their species, as ours must, will either find a way to join the world or become extinct like so many others before us. You will not engage them in battle. Leave them to their own devices. Avoid the werewolf as best you can. They are, like us, struggling to survive in a changing world. I give you my blessing, the love and thanks of our people, and may God go with you into the night, into your new land. You must embrace this land, make it your own, make it your home.'

A deafening silence.

The other warriors knew these five strong men.

A friend.

A childhood playmate.

Now must go into land far away from home.

Vlad continued on… the task he sent this men out tore his heart and soul.

For the balance. For peace. A sacrifice must be made.

He have chosen his warriors. To travel in parts of the world to rid of evil… and at the same time maintain their honor as a Carpathian.

'After I have gone, my son will take my place, my youngest son Mikhail inherits the blood bond of all Carpathians. He will be young and inexperienced, and he will find it difficult to rule our people in troubled times. I will not tell him of those I have sent out into the world as guardians. He cannot rely on those much older than he. He must have complete faith in his ability to guide our people on his own. Remember who you are and what you are: Guardians of our people. You stand, the last line of defense to keep innocent blood from being spilled.'

Vlad looked directly into the gaze of the young warriors… his chosen warriors to travel to parts of the world.

To defend the innocents.

'Do all of you take this task of your own free will? All of you must decide. None will think the less of any who wish to remain. The war here will also be long and difficult.'

The warriors' eyes were steady on the Prince. Slowly without looking at each other – they nodded acceptance of their fate. In that moment all their lives was changed for all time. They would live in a foreign land without the hope of love, family, and friends. Without emotion or color, without light to illuminate the unrelenting darkness. They would never know a lifemate, but would spend their entire existence hunting and destroying the undead.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ţara Bârsei ~ Dumbrăviţa**

**Transylvania, Romania**

**.**

The Burzenland is a historic and ethnographic area in southeastern Transylvania, Romania with a mixed population of German, Romanian and Hungarian. It has astounding towns, rich in culture and myths. One of the famous town is Dumbrăviţa, a commune in Braşov County, Romania. It is composed of two villages, Dumbrăviţa and Vlădeni.

From his early memories, the villagers are honest to goodness people, who have camaraderie and work as their best assets.

People who had only one thing on their mind – to live and to survive.

Mikhail stares at the surroundings.

Black smoke rose from the houses that burnt, trees and mangled bodies of animals and humans scattered – he sees them across the dark shadows – women, children crying.

Their anguish cries peers his soul. Its as if those cries have somewhat materialize inside his heart and made a thumping sound.

Cries so endlessly dreadful.

Another senseless attack of the undead.

He looks and felt for the very first time in a hundred of centuries – he felt emotion.

Emotions that have eluded him and made him lost all hope.

He felt the pain, the suffering, the sadness in each mourning humans.

Whereas before, with the same scenery all he can felt was nothing.

A void of emptiness – as each Carpathian would felt without their light.

A Light that is hard to find and a Light, which hold their sanity and their essence of living.

It didn't matter before where, or which country, the scenes was always the same – and over the dark years he sees them with the eyes of a dark prince. A prince of the Carpathian without emotions, without feelings… without color.

Blood and death were stamped into his very bones, into his soul.

It was carved since the day he was born.

The ruthlessness.

The coldness.

He was the night.

The predator of the past and present and future of this world.

He walks upon the Earth to destroy the undead… his comrades who turn to the darkness.

Beloved friends and families who had reach their limit and instead of going to meet the dawn, chooses to live in frenzied craze… a life of the Undead… The Vampires.

He sees to the task with no emotion – and each kill – each death within each century turn him more and more into the darkness.

His father – Vlad have been there for all times. He was a supreme ruler with his lifemate. Both ruled with strength and power and love for their children.

Love that sustain them, gave them hope and assurance.

But every side of the coin all altogether stories of love lost and demons of a beast.

Vlad Sergeievich, Prince of the Carpathian people – ordered his warriors to roam the Earth to destroy the undead.

The De La Cruz brothers in the heart of South East Asia, where they resides in the heart of Borneo. Borneo is home to one of the oldest rainforests in the world, along with the Daintree Rainforest in Australia and the Amazon rainforest. The Borneo rainforest is 130 million years old, making it the oldest rainforest in the world and 70 million years older than the Amazon rainforest. Borneo is very rich in biodiversity compared to many other areas and here the De La Cruz brothers and their lifemates resides and protecting the vast South East Asia for the undead and the Jaguar gone rogue.

The Daratrazanoff are appointed to Europe. Europe is generally 'divided' from Asia to its east by the watershed divides of the Ural and Caucasus Mountains, the Ural River, the Caspian and Black Seas, and the waterways connecting the Black and Aegean Seas. Europe is the world's second-smallest continent by surface area and for the Dark Daratrazanoff, formidable and deadly the undead sure is hiding very well.

The Dark Daratrazanoff is one of the best ally and most trusted of the Sergeievichs. They have form their allies and pact long before everything seem to exist.

And currently the youngest of the Dark Daratrazanoff, Dimitri is the second in command, best friend and most trusted friend of the Prince of the Carpathians, Mikhail Sergeievich.

Dimitri – the Dark One.

The bogeyman of the Carpathian Race, it was said that if you see Dimitri walks the Earth one must hide, every path he walks darkens and trembles the Earth shook from his enormous power, never look into his eyes, you will freeze to death.

But Dimitri is also the most gifted Healer in the Carpathian Race. His voice can soothe the ache, the pain and the lost even that of a soul floating away to the Dark Shadows.

Many of the Carpathian Warriors were sent out for the task of destroying the Undead.

The famous Undead Clan - The Shadow Keepers.

A rare in Carpathian Race, but the clan followed suit their craze father of the destroying the Earth and succumbs to darkness. Their Father Lord Primus fought his Father Vlad and both died. Their mother Sarasa, followed suit. For a lifemate cannot live without the other.

The war is still on with their sons: Uno, Secundo, Tertia, Quartre, Quintus, Sextus and Septimus.

They have walked the path of darkness and condemn their soul for all eternity.

Darkness.

All Carpathian fear that – males of his species are dying and are very much in the brick of madness without the light of their lifemate.

Lifemate.

Some humans claim they have bonded with their husbands and wife for all eternity – but none of them is as true as a Carpathian Lifemates.

The bond between lifemates is much stronger and different than that of humans.

Carpathians mate for life.

This is because males and females are different in nature; while the females are filled with compassion and light, the males are filled with an inner darkness, capable of great violence. After 200 years, all male Carpathian lose the ability to feel emotions, sexual desire, and the ability to see in color.

As a result, the darkness slowly spreads and consumes their souls. At this time, the only thing they feel is the thrill when they are about to make a kill. The only way their emotions are returned to them is when a male finds his lifemate, the 'light' to his darkness, the other half of his soul.

Once lifemates find one another, the male recites the bonding words.

Once this is made, it cannot be undone. And no sane Carpathian male will ever undo the bond.

They must touch minds and share their bodies often…

He smiles and touches his lips.

Wolfram.

A young man that set his soul afire.

All change because of one little spit fire.

The darkness fades away and has given him life, light and hope.

He can feel emotions. Swirling of emotions he had never felt – long forgotten in the centuries he had live.

He had first heard the voice.

A voice that softly soothes his soul.

A melodious voice, yet he couldn't understand the words.

It sounds irritated and at the same time childish, which he finds adorable and for the life of him – he has no idea why it is so. But the reaction of his body is far from childish. He followed the voice and what he saw will forever be etch from his mind.

He stared down from the cliff.

There bathing in the moonlight, skin so white – ivory, hair so brilliant, like that of the sun's ray in his early childhood memories – golden yellow… he stared and he was in a mind- numbing shock.

It was nearly one thousand and seven hundred years since Mikhail had seen color or felt emotion. Now, in the blink of an eye, staring at the slender creature whose body is as naked as the day they he was born, everything changed.

Time seemed to slow down so that every detail was carved in his mind. The way the leaves on the trees glittered with a silvery sheen, the colors of earth and hay. He saw the silvery tones to the water as it shimmered from the moon's moonlight.

The breath slammed out of his lungs and he stood quite still, a part of the mountain he was standing on, frozen for the first time in all of his existence.

He saw the nymph's sun kissed blonde hair. Amidst the droplets of waters seems to have their own life… the slender hands that raise up on the sky and that voice… so dulcet… like a silver and gold notes… he heard him sings…

A voice so sad, so haunting that it penetrates a thousand of feelings in his soul.

.

_ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

_yasashii manazashi no_

_tabibito…_

_**The faint scent of tears**_

_**On my rain soaked cheeks**_

_**The warm look on the face**_

_**Of travelers…**_

_shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoidasenai kioku_

_samayou…_

_**The music from our childhood**_

_**Faintly echoes in the background**_

_**The memories I hopelessly try to remember**_

_**Wander aimlessly…**_

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi no kienai basho made_

_futari de_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_**But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams**_

_**Over distant oceans and skies**_

_**We'll soar together**_

_**To a place where memories never fade **_

_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi wo terashiteru_

_yasashii manazashi no_

_anata ni_

_aitai... _

_**You light up the way for me**_

_**In the darkness of night**_

_**Oh, that warm look**_

_**On your face**_

**_I miss you so much_…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He felt a hot liquid slide from his cheek… he touches it and was amazed to see ruby red blood.

A tear.

His tears.

A thousand of years since he had ever cried – or did he ever shed a tear?

Yet here he was, standing and looking at the creature, singing softly with that soft sad song of his…

The song fierce his heart with sadness and loneliness, its as if the words he sing has its own life.

The words sprang so many emotions and turbulent fascination.

Colors.

Emotions.

Light.

He had found his light.

His lifemate.

Wolfram.

A beautiful man name Wolfram von Bielefeld changed his life… for eternity.

He sees colors – variants of them, in all their glorious radiant. He feels – all emotions.

He can feel the love of his brothers to their lifemates…

It was all thanks to his lifemate…

A lifemate of different origin and a different gender.

.

.

.

And because of his lifemate, he can feel the mourning, the sadness of the people crying their soul amidst the dark carnage spread around him.

'Brother…' Stefan emerged from the night and stand besides him from the shadows. 'Another attack. Senseless and arrogant. The vampires are now conspiring with the Mages.'

'It seems Septimus and his brothers are getting bolder by each century,' he said icily.

Stefan grimaced. Mikhail may be the youngest brother but he is the most dangerous of them all. Thousand of years without a lifemate and nearing his end. It turns even the most respected Carpathian into a ruthless monster. He grimaced once more when that lifemate turns out a man. Maybe there's some conspiracy in this.

Septimus, the Seventh Son of A Seventh Son of the Master Vampire. Once a friend, beautiful, courageous and brave now deceitful, cunning and walks the Earth as the harbinger of Death.

'Mikhail…'

'I have been his best friend and rival. Long before forgotten memories now resurface.'

'This man – this Wolfram cannot be your lifemate.'

'I have seen colors and felt emotions-'

'There has been a mistake-'

The earth suddenly rumbles, shakes in tremors. The air suddenly grew thick and a roar of a beast can be heard. The women and children in the village shivers at the icy coldness suddenly felt amidst the burning inferno of the burning houses.

Stefan felt the beast within his brother.

Raging.

Angry.

Furious.

'Do not question me Stefan. You are my elder brother but my lifemate is no concern of yours. Wolfram is mine.'

Stefan narrows his eyes and was to about to retaliate when out of the night sky a beautiful white owl descends and slowly takes the shape of a man.

The newcomer's eyebrows went up, and he leaned close to Stefan. 'The last time someone got Mikhail seriously angry, it was not a pretty sight. I do not wish to attempt to replace the major organs in your body, so go take a walk and cool off.' The voice was beautiful, with a singsong cadence—compelling, soothing even, yet it clearly commanded. It was a voice so hypnotic, so mesmerizing, even those of their kind were drawn into its power.

'Dimitri.'

'Mikhail.'

Silence.

Dimitri chooses his words wisely.

He had heard of the news.

Of Mikhail and his lifemate… A lifemate not meant to be.

Stefan only disclosed the information to him and the Prince's brothers and their lifemates.

'The Undead killed most of the livestock's and the men, I don't know their new tactics is, but living children and women were never their style. They kill at all cost, not leaving life alive.'

'The Undead?' Dimitri inquires.

'Heart burnt by me. Septimus has puppets.'

Dimitri hissed, 'Stefan was here! He should be the one doing the killing. You are the Prince and supposed to be guarded.'

Mikhail raised his eyebrow and grin evilly. 'I don't sit by and watch from the sidelines.'

'That should be what you have been doing!' His cold blue eyes gaze slid over Mikhail.

'Do not look at me like that!' Mikhail snapped and Dimitri suddenly raised his hands and felt the pain in Mikhail's side.

'You were hurt.'

'Minor scratches'

Dimitri's jaw tighten and just like the Healer he was, he dissolves his body and enters Mikhail's body as a white light of healing.

All Carpathians can heal themselves by dissolving from their body and mending the cut. They also can heal other people the same way, though many can only heal minor wounds – only people born healer can heal mortal or serious wounds quickly.

Dimitri came back to his body and look at Mikhail with severe vehemence of disapproval.

'What would you have me do? Stand by and watch my brother who risked his life for me die?'

'Yes,' Dimitri answered icily. 'That is what I would have you do. I would not expect it of you, but yes, I would prefer it. One of these days, you are not going to survive these continual attacks on you. If you cannot think of yourself, perhaps you might think what would happen to your people.' His voice was mild as he delivered what was definitely a reprimand.

'Enough. I would not have you say things to me. Our warriors should not die because of me-'

'Then I will remind them to die for you. You are the Prince. The strong bond that tie us all together. You are the vessel that holds all Carpathians as one. Without you the Carpathian Race will die.'

Mikhail chooses silence. When it comes to protecting him – Dimitri cannot be swayed. His life was always place above others.

They walked in silence, away from the carnage. There is nothing that can be done, Septimus was no where in sight and made his followers do the dirty job.

It was hard fighting a Master Vampire, so is Septimus. He is the seventh son but with great power as well.

Dimitri broke the silence.

'What is his name?'

Mikhail doesn't need to inquire more to what Dimitri was asking of him, 'Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'Are you sure?'

'I see colors and felt emotions…' and then Mikhail let out a breath and look at his friend for a thousand of years and grins, 'I feel it Dimitri. I can see clearly just like the old days… I can feel it, I can remember it. The day we all laugh when you tried to shapeshift and ended up with a half of the wolf's body and-'

'Okay. I got the picture.'

Mikhail grins widely. Dimitri may be called the Dark One. The Bogeyman of the Carpathian Race but few have known those childhood memories when – the Dark One was used to be a child. A child full of laughter and pride.

'I am speechless Mikhail. I really am. There is neither explanation nor sense in this situation,' Dimitri looks at his friend, their Prince. Smiling.

When was the last time Mikhail smile?

Even go for a joke?

Thousand of pass years, when they were still all but a fledgling.

But one must think about the situation more seriously. If this was another Carpathian – he would have no say about it, but this is Mikhail. Their Prince.

The soul that binds all Carpathians together.

'But this cannot go on.'

'What do you mean?'

'By the Gods Mikhail! How can you be so calm about it? When I heard the news I thought you'll go berserk and contact me. I have heard the news from your brothers. Stefan was frantic and his voice was hard and full of disdain. The other were quiet and hasn't raises their opinions yet. But I know those two wont be satisfied.'

'I am satisfied. More like, I am very content.'

'Your lifemate is a man.'

'I know.'

Dimitri didn't argue with that.

Mikhail was being different.

This is not what he thought supposed to find. Mikhail was their leader, the Prince of the people, the one who hold the blood bond of all the Carpathian Race. At a young age, before he lost his colors he swore to bring prosperity and peace to their nation.

They are of a dying race.

Carpathians are on the edge of extinction.

There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries; those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more than 500 years since a female has been born. Without females, the males are left with a stark choice, greet the dawn or become vampires, the undead, the monsters of human legend.

And it is sad and forlorn to know that some have embraces the darkness and become the very thing they hunted.

Mikhail was adamant that they all find their lifemates – seek every corner of the globe. Find each jungles, nations, communities, and urban and rural areas – high and low – whether it by land or by the sea – he wanted for each Carpathian to search for their lifemates and continue to grow to reproduce.

500 years… 500 years since a female was born.

And now this.

A male lifemate.

A union never before encountered.

He walks silently with Mikhail.

He wanted to know what his best friend is feeling.

Mikhail is the Prince and responsible for the continuation of the Race of the Carpathians.

To make it simple.

Mikhail needs to reproduce. He is the son of Vlad Sergeievich and being the Prince who holds the blood bond – he needs to continue the line and reproduce.

His heir may be the next blood bond.

But having a male lifemate… means the end of the line for the Prince – for Mikhail.

But then, there is another means.

'Mikhail, if you are sure this person-'

'Wolfram'

'Yes, this Wolfram is your lifemate. He is a male and you are the Prince of the Carpathian. You need to reproduce-'

The earth shook angrily, a clap of thunder and a streak of angry white light forms in the sky ~ a sign of annoyance from the Prince. Dimitri stops walking and glance at Mikhail.

Mikhail looks at him with an icy stare… so cold that one might die of fright.

'Are you suggesting I bed a woman?'

'This is not a suggestion Mikhail. This is a must.'

A roar broke out and Dimitri suddenly find himself flung to the nearest tree, Mikhail's sharp hands grip his throat. Fangs exploded in his mouth and his eyes bloody red burned savagely.

'You are saying I cheat my lifemate.'

Dimitri stared at Mikhail. Never have before he seen Mikhail so out of control, like a beast. He felt the demon raising its head, the roaring, the bestial reaction beneath the thin veneer of civility Mikhail had worked so hard at achieving.

'It is not cheating-'

'Wolfram and me are none of your concern Dimitri. Your concern is to find the Master Vampires and to destroy anything threatening our extinction. Lifemate are for eternity. For life. I will excuse your audacity today but it will not be forgiven next I heard it be said once more. You may be my best friend for centuries and my second in command but nothing will ever come between me and Wolfram… not even you,' Mikhail said in an icy whisper and snap his fangs to Dimitri.

Mikhail let Dimitri go and suddenly shape shift into mist and vanished in an instant.

.

.

.

Dimitri sighs and touches his neck, Mikhail was making a point, he raised his hand and saw blood.

They are facing major extinction of their race, and yet once more another problem surfaces… and a problem not easily handled especially that concerns the lifemate of the Prince.

He knows his grave injury – insult on what he had suggest. Because Lifemates don't cheat one another, both are tied by bonds so strong and powerful.

Lifemate are above anything. They are nothing compared to a human union. It is for life… and the ritual is binding. So powerful that even death cant separate them.

Once the ritual of binding is said and the blood unites – the two souls would be united… forever... for all eternity.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mikhail surge the sky in the form of predator – a mean looking falcon.

He doesn't want to argue with Dimitri, all of them are wrong.

Wolfram is his and no one, not even his brothers can separate them.

Wolfram brought light in his darkness.

He had roam the Earth for more than a thousand years of sorrow, despair and loneliness.

The only memories that sustain his sanity were his brothers who share them with him. It was actually a lost hope. He was never to find the one that will bring him light and love.

But then he came, his angel… his little one.

Both fire and ice at the same time…

But he can feel much more, those cold furious eyes held so much passion and sadness.

He wasn't able to read his lifemate's mind, which is a first. He is the Carpathian Prince and with that comes ultimate power. He can read minds and their thoughts, even the Jaguar and Lycanthrope whose mind has a different barrier he can easily penetrate.

But Wolfram has different barrier.

It's a strong burning fence that he cant penetrate no matter how much probing he made.

And Wolfram seems unaware of his own defense in a mind block.

He doesn't know what Wolfram is.

He cant be swayed, he knows that when he used his compulsion it was fight against him. Wolfram was able to fight his calling, the second time.

He is neither a Carpathian nor a Jaguar, not even a Mage. But he knows that Wolfram has tremendous power. He had seen it before, he uses Fire.

Without the use of another fire – he didn't bend it to his will, rather he made a Fire of his own.

The chants he utter was not like the Mage chant of spells. It was different, it wasn't even a chant but a prayer. A solemn oath prayer that he heard only once.

A Guardian's Prayer.

To be more precise – A Gods Prayer.

Not the Christian God or so but the Old Ancient Gods of the World, when the Heavenly Host and the Gods War for the rights of the Earth's. He heard it utter by his mother ~ a fairy tale to them brothers.

But Wolfram invoking them in a prayer and the Fire manifest is an amazing feat.

He wanted to more about Wolfram.

Never in his life had he met… someone so interesting, so beautiful and so haughty.

He chuckles.

Yes, Wolfram is as haughty and a brat. He had seen his actions towards his brother Stefan, and it made him laugh so much when Stefan got glares and that so infamous 'Hump!' that he now adores so much.

Wolfram has a habit that maybe the later was not even aware of.

When Wolfram feels weary, he wouldn't show it, but rather act rude, haughty and a brat.

When Wolfram is embarrassed, the later would once again acted like a brat but he can see those red blushes that the beast in him wanted to take him there at the floor.

When Wolfram is angry, he would flash those beautiful emerald green eyes at him with daggers and fire.

When Wolfram is making a point, he would cross his arms to his chest and lift that adorable chin and look at them as if they were lowly humans.

And when Wolfram is pissed, he would let out that cute 'Hump' and turn around.

Stefan has his mind in turmoil, and he laugh, because this is one of those rare times that he saw his brother out of his wits. Maya was able to do that to Stefan, but they are now lifemates and they share something beautiful.

But Wolfram isn't. He looks at them as if they are meager humans and that Wolfram doesn't seem afraid of them.

It is a first to them. After all, they are Carpathians.

Most Carpathians are tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed. Most Carpathians are rather lean, but some – like Dimitri and Gregori – are noted to be rather broad and muscular, which is uncommon. The Golden Twins – Julian and Aidan Savage are blond-haired and have gold eyes.

They are tall, much taller than average humans. And their dark eyes are notable to be sinful and held a devilish glare and yes most of them are dark, not white or pale and they don't sparkle. He grimaced, those awful God forbidding movies tend to make them look like fairies when the real things are much more like a monster.

Wolfram isn't afraid of him. Isn't afraid of Stefan. When even the bravest of men will shudder in fear in their presence.

He smiles remembering that night when he told Wolfram what is a lifemate.

When he announced:

'_I am your husband.' _

_All were quiet and when no one utters another word – they were all surprised when a red mean looking fireball almost hits him – thanks to his speed he was able to dodged it. They were all stunned and looked at Wolfram, whose eyes are burning with anger._

_And a raging beauty with a fierce looking emerald eyes stares at him and in his most icy tone:_

'_Jerk! I have a lousy day! Really lousy day, I was hungry and still is hungry thanks to you, I was tired – I've walked the freaking Carpathian Mountain for almost a week, haven't had a decent bath, haven't had a decent meal, I feel cold – I hate feeling cold! I was accosted by your perverted nature and I face off with three ugly vampires – I've used for the first time elements on this Earth and I feel like a hundred pound of Gwendal-Knitted stuff toys crash on my head – now I feel awful – imagine waking up naked – and who might I thank for that? Now – you're announcing to the God damn world you are my husband? Here's a better idea before you let loose of that notion – why don't I fry you and chop you and we will all be happy that this never happen?' while speaking Wolfram had in hands a fiery looking fireball._

_It was a complete mayhem._

_He had that night earn the wrath of his lifemate when he laughs so much._

_Stefan and Maya even little Anthony was surprised and cant believe that he laughed out loud, and when he did another fireball almost hits him – and thus burning Stefan's tapestries._

'_You crackpot jerk! I'll tear you apart!'_

_Wolfram was being held by Stefan when he made no move to stop the laughter. Stefan then was thrown by Wolfram much to Maya's astonishment. He knows why, because no one was able to throw a Sergeievich brothers before._

_Stefan was hurled at the sofa and when Wolfram was about to throw another fireball, he use his speed and came up behind his little one._

'_Calm down your spirit little demon. I am not insulting you nor offending you. I am merely stating the truth. I am your lifemate. You are mine for the keeping and I am yours.'_

'_Get off me!' Wolfram struggles but to no avail. Mikhail is strong. Stronger than anyone he had ever encounter._

'_Nay. Listen to me, you are hurt and hungry. Maya will give you food but right now I need to go, but first who is this Gwendal?' he asked, for he cant have his lifemate have any man touching him. _

'_W-What?'_

_Mikhail lower his head and whispered on his little spitfire's ear, 'I asked who is this Gwendal?'_

'_The hell you care about him?'_

_Mikhail squeezed Wolfram's waist and no matter how hard he struggle he wouldn't let go._

'_Answer me or we will be like this till morning – not that I mind?' he grins and inhales Wolfram's hair…_

_Ahhh… spring and lavender and a taste of jasmine… so fresh… so enticing… that the beast in him wants to roar and get out and mark his precious lifemate._

'_Mikhail! Stop that nonsense! Let him go!' Stefan shouted at him and suddenly the air grew thick and cold. Even Wolfram stops struggling when he heard a growl…_

_A ferocious growl of a beast._

_Mikhail only looks at his brother icily. Maya gasped and hold her throat. Little Anthony quivers and runs to Maya's legs, hugging them._

'_Stop growling! Gwendal is my elder brother! Let go!'_

_And at that instant the beast concede._

_Even he was surprised when Wolfram unknowingly reprehends the beast inside of him._

_Mikhail spun Wolfram around and looks at those blazing emerald green eyes._

'_You are so beautiful,' he said and with a touch of gentleness caress the pink lips and suddenly touches the corner of those lips with his._

'_I wanted to know more about you, but the wolves are calling. I need to go. Stay.'_

And when he instantly vanished, he later learns from Maya that Wolfram was seething with so much anger that the little spit fire throws dagger at the same spot he was earlier.

Wolfram wasn't able to break down his safeguards – two powerful Carpathians made them and for good reasons. Maya and Little Anthony and now his lifemate are in the vicinity. He wont allow anything or anyone touch his Wolfram.

Maya did talk to Wolfram and was amazed that Wolfram's reasons are the same as theirs.

To hunt the Undead.

To bring down the Vampires that roams the Earth.

Wolfram is amazing.

They have been fighting on and off and he likes it.

He likes the way Wolfram is not afraid of him, he likes it that Wolfram has a mind of his own and has his own courage.

He never had thought that his gift with be a spitfire.

Long time ago, he had dream that his lifemate would be like any Carpathian women. A female Carpathian is tall and slender, voluptuous and seductive, though unaware of it. Natural-born Carpathian females usually have beautiful pale skin and long black hair.

She will be submissive. Quiet and know when he commands.

He had dream that his lifemate would always be there for him.

At his household – waiting for him.

Little by little until it was no more he had forgotten it.

And when he was about to meet the dawn, a beautiful angel came to save him.

Oh… a demon.

He soars up high and let out a screech…

He was laughing.

Yes, Wolfram is a demon.

With that haughty attitude and brattishness he can totally say that his lifemate is no angel… but a spitfire of a demon.

A face of an angel but an attitude of a demon.

His heart soars with excitement.

Every time he wakes up, he felt excitement and thrill – Wolfram is there.

And every time he was with Wolfram he felt so much excitement… they argue and he content of sharing his knowledge to the little spitfire.

One of those things is the way they are living.

The way they drink blood.

'_Listen to me Wolfram, blood is the only way we can sustain our life. We do not ever take more than we have to fill. We respect every humans.'_

'_That is what you say, but how about those humans? Have they given their consent?' he gritted his teeth. Mikhail is the most impossible man he had ever encountered in his whole Mazoku life._

'_Then can you answer me this – does a lamb, a sheep, a pig gave it consent to be killed? To be roasted and to be served at the dinner table?' Mikhail challenged him._

_Wolfram grits his teeth and hump crosses his arms to his chest. 'You got me there Mikhail. But I still stand against it. I mean, humans are humans. Sure, I have it against me to side with them – for I know their treachery and debauchery without the consent of the others, but still drinking their blood? Aren't you like the Vampires you hunt? Tell me the difference?'_

_Mikhail slowly approached Wolfram, he smiles secretly when he saw the alertness of the Beautiful Angel. He saw the readiness and vigilance, he saw those beautiful emerald eyes surveying the area – for an escape route._

_He approached slowly – like a predator to his prey._

_But Wolfram stands his ground and never waver._

_He stops in front of the Haughty Angel and carefully raises his hand, enclasping the beautiful neck to his big warm hand, 'The difference little one is simple. We do not take more to what is due. We do not kill for pleasure. We do not drink to enjoy the thrill. We drink to survive. We take a few and never harm them. Its like a little sip…' and he then lowered his head and slowly run his tongue to that delectable neck._

_He heard a groan and he felt pain._

_He grimaced, his lifemate knows how to render him speechless._

'_Listen here jerk, next time you run that sly tongue of yours in my person, a knife wont be there next time. I will cut you with my sword,' he then raises his head and saw a glint of triumph and glee on those angelic eyes._

_Wolfram let out a hump and turns around._

_Stefan who was about to enter the library was surprised when he laughs and pulls out the knife stab on his side._

'_W-What? He stabs you? That brat!'_

'_Its okay Stefan, its my fault… I have cross some boundaries,' he said to his brother and lifted the knife, he then lick the knife now with his blood._

_Stefan let out a sigh of frustration, 'Then heal yourself little brother. I don't like Maya going here and see that blood on her floor. Sheesh! Your lifemate just stab you and you laugh! By the Gods! I wish Gregori and Vladimir is here to put some sense into you!'_

_Stefan storm out of the library and he merely shrugged his shoulder._

_Wolfram._

The beast inside of him roars with terrible need but at the same time – with something akin to tenderness.

Which was a surprised to him.

Never before that the beast of each Carpathian will be docile especially within his reach the lifemate he had been waiting for… but it seems that Wolfram has somehow tamed the wild beast inside of him.

His beast is feral as hungry.

The monster inside of him aches for release, but every time Wolfram is near, he felt peace, a kind of serenity he had never before felt.

Its as if Wolfram is the answer to his world.

He wanted to know about his little lifemate…

_Sivamés sielam_, my heart and soul… that is Wolfram to him.

The one who holds his heart and his soul.

He had not yet claim him…

He had not yet uttered the words needing for their bond.

He felt that, once he does, Wolfram would go berserk and hate him.

He needs to bind his time, he wanted to get to know Wolfram more.

He can see the sadness in those eyes – no matter how much he hides it, he felt something deep within those eyes… something painful and lonely.

He closes his eyes and feels him.

He is near.

Wolfram is outside… he can feel the loneliness Wolfram emits…

So much loneliness that he stumbles and makes it to the ground.

He was astonished, he hadn't yet said the vow yet – he can feel Wolfram's terrible pain. As if it was channeling into him.

So much sadness and emptiness.

Nay.

He wouldn't allow any more of this feelings in his csitri's heart.

Wolfram is his lifemate.

His happiness and protection is above him.

_I will come to you._

**.**

* * *

**Bran Castle**

**.**

Wolfram stares at the night sky at the balcony of the castle.

He was atop the Bran Castle.

He smiles.

Bran Castle he had heard, or rather have read the infamous name of the Castle. The name itself suggests history and power. For Bran Castle is also known as _"Dracula's Castle"_. It is marketed as the home of the titular character in Bram Stoker's Dracula. There is, however, no evidence that Stoker knew anything about this castle, which has only tangential associations with Vlad III, Voivode of Wallachia, and the putative inspiration for Dracula.

The castle was a museum open to tourists, displaying art and furniture collected by Queen Marie. But for what he gathers it seems the Arrogant Perverted Prince and his brother bought the rights for the property though he doest know how one does that here on Earth.

He looked up and smiles, for a while forgetting everything.

The stars are the same in Shin Makoku… the only difference are the stories behind them. The stories in Shin Makoku revolve around Shinou and the brave Guardians who defeated Soushu, his ancestor being one of the Stars in the night. Rufus Bielefeld has the stars of Lion. The majorities of the constellations there are the war of Humans and Mazoku…

But here on Earth it differs. It tells the stories of ancient times, of warlords and heroes… many stories created a spam of novels, movies and inspired so many poets, authors… but the one thing that he truly adore is the star of the _Summer Triangle._

A story of two lovers fated to meet only once a year… and with the help of sympathetic fairy.

He let out his breathe.

And for those who were looking, it was like a painting on a canvass, when Wolfram slowly flicks his hair with his slender fingers.

'Are you looking at the same sky… Yuuri?'

He mocks himself.

He wasn't sure how many weeks, months, years… have passed in Shin Makoku – but he does know that Shibuya Yuuri had already chosen a Royal Consort.

A Queen Consort.

And ironically, a month ago he seems to have gain a husband.

A Prince of the Carpathian Race, the same race he was commission to destroy…

Vampires.

He cant believe how hard it was to defeat one. It was not an easy task, even though he was a soldier and have bond with the elemental spirits of the Earth, it was still a hard task for him and defeating a few of them was not a child's play. If Mikhail weren't there – he might summon the Guardian Spirit and he might lose his life in the process.

Mikhail is powerful, he had to admit. More powerful and dangerous than the Maou.

The Maou for them is the real Demon King, of justice, of law and a Demi-God who controls the forces of nature and elements.

But the Carpathian Prince is law unto himself.

He had seen fear and great respect from the eyes of his brother Stefan and lifemate Maya. Even little Anthony was scared of Mikhail.

Mikhail is a beast. More feral than anything he had ever encountered.

A beast.

A monster.

But very much different to what Bob have told him. Mikhail isn't a vampire but a Carpathian.

A Carpathian so great and so Ancient with powers he had yet to see.

He had seen and read the difference.

He had read the stories of their crimes. Shori, Sharon and Dr. Jose supplied him with Bob's books from that enormous library of his. They had given him materials to read regarding the Undead – or the so called Vampires.

For a whole month, he had finished reading titles from so called famous authors ~ Anne Rice, Bram Stroker and had watched loads of movies regarding them. What he wasn't able to stomach to watch and end up laughing at each part was a movie where Vampires sparkles like fairies and a girl who doesn't know if she likes a bestial union or into necrophilia. And they tell him this was a best seller?

Oh please!

He then read numerous accounts of untold mysterious from different countries. Shori and Sharon had supplied him with articles – private and never before viewed publicly articles regarding victims who have died not just of blood lost but from cruel torture.

He was still stunned at how hideous and unforgiving Vampires act once they made their kill. They do not even give respect to the dead, they are more than animals and beast – there are monsters.

One report almost made him cry, even in battle he had never encountered a gruesome corpse – so horrid that it makes him vomit.

The Whitechapel Murders.

It was the most controversial and famous of all murders, for it being taken place in the heart of London. The Queen – Her Royal Majesty was humiliated with this notorious killer by killing on her backyard. It was a horrible death and not just one woman was involved.

Her body was beyond recognition. It was horribly mutilated.

The notes was:

_The body was lying naked in the middle of the bed, the shoulders flat but the axis of the body inclined to the left side of the bed. The head was turned on the left cheek. The left arm was close to the body with the forearm flexed at a right angle and lying across the abdomen. The right arm was slightly abducted from the body and rested on the mattress. The elbow was bent, the forearm supine with the fingers clenched. The legs were wide apart…_

_The whole of the surface of the abdomen and thighs was removed and the abdominal cavity emptied of its viscera. The breasts were cut off…_

_The viscera were found in various parts viz: the uterus and kidneys with one breast under the head, the other breast by the right foot, the liver between the feet, the intestines by the right side and the spleen by the left side of the body…..._

_The bed clothing at the right corner was saturated with blood, and on the floor beneath was a pool of blood covering about two feet square. The wall by the right side of the bed and in a line with the neck was marked by blood which had struck it…_

_The face was gashed in all directions, the nose, cheeks, eyebrows, and ears being partly removed. The lips were blanched and cut by several incisions running obliquely down to the chin. There were also numerous cuts…_

_The neck was cut through the skin and other tissues right down to the vertebrae, the fifth and sixth being deeply notched. The skin cuts in the front of the neck…_

_Both breasts were more or less removed by circular incisions, the muscle down to the ribs being attached to the breasts…_

_The skin and tissues of the abdomen from the costal arch to the pubes were removed in three large flaps…_

_The left calf showed a long gash through skin and tissues to…_

_The right thumb showed a small…_

_On opening the thorax it was found that the right lung…_

_The pericardium was open below and the heart absent…_

He had asked Dr. Jose about the details of the notes.

'The Vampires are very smart. They guised themselves in order for the killings to be labeled as Murders. Lord Von Bielefeld, these notes are from the 1988 Whitechapel Murder. It was so famous and so notorious that numerous speculations were said about the murders. Because of the game the Vampire had set.'

'A game? The vampire made a fool of the Scotland Yard and made all their killings a murder.'

'Yes, but that not just it. Up until now, these murders were said to be done by a genius, skilled medical persona. His name was jack the Ripper.'

'Jack the Ripper?'

Dr. Jose nodded and handed him more documents. Some were thick booked with parchments inserted between them, like a note. 'Yes. The stories of him are vast and I'm afraid to say popular. The vampires made a fool of the authorities by posing everything as murder – serial murders so no one can catch his game.'

'Then all those murders in the Whitechapel were done by a vampire?'

'I'm afraid so. It was the late 1988 and in London. It was a time of turmoil, poverty and aristocrats in London.'

'But… these murders, these women… Emma Elizabeth Smith, Martha Tabram, Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, Mary Jane Kelly, Rose Mylett, Alice McKenzie, Frances Coles, and an unidentified woman – these are said to be prostitutes and were murdered because of their job of choice.'

'Well, the Vampires at work here was pure genius. He had turned the Old London into his playground and murdered each of his victims in a way of a deranged man. After all, who on their right mind that time would care about prostitutes. These women are just a waiting feast for the Vampires.'

'What a way to cover up a crime.'

'Precisely.'

'Wait.' Wolfram handed him a book with title: Murder Unsolved of the Century. 'Does this mean, that these cases here were done by Vampires?'

'Uhm, yes and no. Some unsolved we sum up were Vampire works, some solves and with DNA results were done… well by humans.' Dr. Jose grimaced. He knows Lord Wolfram doesn't like humans much.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow. 'Humans. It's both unnerving and interesting what a human can do. They can love and hate with a thin line separating those feelings.'

'Well Wolfram,' Sharon said while placing a cold lime juice in Wolfram's side, 'Humans sure are interesting. That's what makes us special. We are weak, we are easily tempted and we are fragile at the same time… but it makes us also vulnerable, not easily to give up…'

Wolfram looks at Sharon with a raised eyebrow, he fold his arms in his chest, 'So that makes human an easily 'meat' for the vampires who calls them.'

'Like I said, we are easily tempted…'

.

.

.

Wolfram sighs once more and looks up at the starry sky of Earth.

From what he had gathered, Vampires exist since the dawn of men. He isn't sure what they were and how to defeat them, well Mikhail did told him to burn the heart.

For one month he had spent with Mikhail and the company of his brother Stefan and his lifemate Maya and little Anthony, he can now tell the difference between the two.

Vampires are ferocious creatures who take pleasure in their kill. All those love saps movie about vampires just drinking the blood from the neck in a beautiful manner is all douchiness.

Real vampires kill like a monster – like a rabid hungry monster that will tear you apart. They don't have that so called-noble kill.

Now Carpathians, they are a whole lot different story.

Carpathians are like those Old Ancient men, real noble and real beast.

They are both Beauty and a Beast combined.

He had seen what they can do and what they are able. He was surprised to know that the man – the self proclaimed husband of his – was the Prince.

A real Prince of the Carpathian people. The one that holds the blood of Carpathian race.

The vessel that holds all Carpathians as one.

He wants to talk to Bob. He wants to tell Bob the difference between the Carpathians and Vampires. Carpathians are like them… like them Mazoku who lives to survive in a quiet place… though the only difference is the nature of them drinking blood.

He was against it – but then when Mikhail shoved those words:

'_Then can you answer me this – does a lamb, a sheep, a pig gave it consent to be killed? To be roasted and to be served at the dinner table?'_

He felt guilty.

It is true.

But Mikhail and the others respected Carpathians didn't take more than they need.

They've never break the limit… for those who had become the Vampires who conspire to destroy Mikhail and the Carpathians Race.

He was against these creatures taking the blood of others. But after a while, he had grown accustomed to it and why they need to replenish the blood inside of them. Blood isn't there for them to just drink it. They actually respect the red ruby fluid.

Maya the lifemate of Stefan told him so many things about the Carpathians. She too was all-new to the concept of drinking blood and being the lifemate 'wife' of a man with so much arrogance and dominance. Maya was in constant watch by Stefan, its not because he didn't trust Maya or anything but rather Carpathians is one super possessive creatures. They are like beast with territories and they do not share with what they consider their property.

Maya teaches him some basic information regarding the Master Vampires. It seems that these Master Vampires are in league with an ally of the Carpathians long time ago – the Mage Lord, Xavier. The powerful Mage who can do Magic and Spells – the Ancient Mage who had kidnapped a powerful Carpathians and with his power and spells impregnated her and producing triplets in the process.

Xavier is what they call Evil. An incarnation of all evil in this world.

A select few Carpathians are capable of controlling magic, though most of those who survive that can are half-Mage rather than born Carpathians. There are two types of magic, 'White' or benevolent magic, and 'Black' magic, which is power that has been abused for selfish purposes.

Formerly – hundreds of years ago – those with talent were sent to a special school run by the mage Xavier, but after he turned, killing his Carpathian students and hunting the rest, no known pure Carpathian has been born with magic, though a few born Carpathian's with magic have been found, having survived the attack.

Magic must be utilized by the chanting of a rhyme describing the effect desired, and can create a much wider variety of effects, such as telekinesis, barriers, it was Mages that taught Carpathians how to put up safeguards, possession of another's mind and body, and genetic manipulation.

They can also manipulate nature with far more variety than the natural Carpathian though it is more draining, time consuming, and requires years of practice and training. All of the known users of magic are some of the Dragonseekers bloodline, which, after the capture of Carpathian woman by Xavier, have been born part mage, part Carpathian/human. Part mages who are converted to become fully Carpathian usually lose much, if not all of their magic.

Though it did take a while for him to digest their differences.

For him Black and Dark are majestic, noble and of highest honor.

Black symbolizes the Maou.

But for the Carpathians Black are evil.

The difference and their culture from each other expand a whole dimension.

He let out a tired breath.

It is a predicament to him.

Carpathians. Vampires.

Vampires are – were Carpathians who turn into darkness… but then, does he need to annihilate the entire Carpathians in order to do so? To stop them from turning and so the process of Vampires would die down?

When they too are only doing their fair share of living and protecting their own.

He had seen shy Lady Maya, who will only take the blood from her husband.

Lady Maya did told him once that she wasn't used to drinking blood and at first she abhors it… she was different too, but she drinks the blood through blood banks. Through transfusion, but there is a difference from the blood in the hospital and in a human.

The life of the blood flowing in humans have powerful sustenance and can help them replenish their health and capability.

Carpathians has some strange abilities and powers. The Guardians told him that once a long time ago – there was an Ancient War, the Heavenly Host and the Earth's Children made war to each other.

To who will proclaim Earth and made it them. But the war was won by humans – not because of their abilities, but the two great species concede to make way to the humans.

For them to build and create without the help of the Heavenly Host and Earth's Children.

Carpathians have more than one ability, but the most he love but will die first before admitting it, was Mikhail's ability to shape shift.

Mikhail told him that Carpathians have the ability to shapeshift into various animals. They most often use the forms of wolves, owls, bats, and leopards. They can also take to form of mist or fog. They often use these forms to protect their sensitive eyes if they have to rise before the sun completely sets or they need to enter and leave a dwelling undetected.

He love it so much when Mikhail shift into either a gigantic Falcon, a Dragon, a Leopard, a Jaguar but what he adores was when Mikhail shape shift into a large size Wolf.

He had never been ever in close proximity of Earth's animals. They have different animals in Shin Makoku and when he first encountered a wolf – he was captivated by it… maybe because his initial name 'WOLF' has to do with it.

'_We can shape shift to whatever we want. As long as a Carpathian holds the image inside of his head, we can do it.'_

'_Is it hard?'_

'_Hmmm… it is at first, when I was just a mere fledgling, my brothers and me would boast how we can shift in a matter of seconds. Stefan and Gregori are fast but to their arrogance they sometimes shifted half way.'_

'_What do you mean half way?'_

_Mikhail smiles at him, 'Half human – half bird. Half-owl and the most hilarious is when they shifted and Vladimir's head was of a human and his body a leopard.'_

_Wolfram let out a laugh. He can just imagine it – not Mikhail's brother but Gwendal and Conrart._

_Gwendal in a BearBee shift and Conrart his favorite horse!_

'_The most important thing with shifting is to remember to keep the image in your head at all times. It has to become automatic so that you do it without really thinking about it and that takes practice. Once you shift, excitement and joy—I cannot even begin to describe the feeling for you—sets in and it is easy to lose what you are doing.'_

'_Wow, that is amazing. I'd love that.'_

'_What will you be if you are able to shift?'_

'_A Lion,' Wolfram said with promise of joy in his eyes._

'_A lion? Not a Wolf?'_

_Wolfram gave him a heart stopping smile, 'I know what you mean, because of my name. I've learn that my name is associated with these amazing creatures of the night. But I do not know what a Earth wolf looks like.'_

'_You don't? That's interesting.'_

'_Ive seen pictures but I would love to see something real if I get the chance.'_

'_Then I will give you that chance…'_

'_What? How-?'_

_Mikhail then shifted in front of him, from a man, into a wild black beautiful wolf._

_He was astonished. _

_He was captivated._

'_Mikhail?'_

_The wolf then slowly approaches him, he then kneels in front of the wolf and without any hesitation he touches the fur._

'_Oh my…' _

_The wolf then lean its head to him, he smiles and slowly laughs when the wolf caresses his neck._

'_Wow… this is amazing…' _

_Wolfram forgetting that it is Mikhail in the wolf's shift hugs and caresses the wolf's fur._

'_You are so beautiful…'_

_He stays like that for quite some time._

_Hugging the huge creature of the night…_

_Savoring the moment… when he felt slowly the fur where gone and muscles replaces it. _

_He slowly lifts his head and amazing pitch-black eyes stares at him. He was mesmerized by those eyes that it took him a moment to realize, that Mikhail is slowly kissing him._

_The kiss was so light… he felt he was in a bed of rose petals…_

_And then Mikhail's kiss deepens and he was awoken from the trance._

_Mikhail's kiss is so sensual and so scandalous that he had to gather all his wits._

_He felt so hot and hungry._

_It was sinful and it was something he had never experience before._

'_Mnnnggghhh!' Wolfram tries to pushes the strong chest but Mikhail was beyond consciousness._

_He then did something that would truly make the perverted Prince go._

'_Ouch.' Mikhail said in a sweet sensual dark voice._

_He knows that Mikhail wasn't hurt._

_That damn jerk!_

_Mikhail lifts his head and smiles at him sinfully, 'You are vicious my angel.' Mikhail licks the blood on his lips._

'_Next time a bite isn't the only thing you'll get from me,' he gritted his teeth._

'_Then that's a promise.' _

_Mikhail once again gave a quick kiss to his lips and vanished._

'_ARRRGHHH! PERVERT!' he let out a screech and he heard a husky sensual laughter._

_He shook his head and smile._

_He touches his lips._

_His first kiss was… Yuuri. _

_And he wasn't even aware that they kiss._

_It was Gunter and a tight-lip Gwendal who told him about it. He felt cheated once again by Shinou._

_He was forced to kiss someone who doesn't wanted to be kissed._

_Oh he knows Yuuri wouldn't like it to kiss him, he abhors male relationship – what more a kiss?_

_But this perverted Prince was kissing him so sensually like there is no tomorrow._

_Like a hungry beast._

_He felt his lips and would know it would bruised in the morning._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Mikhail is a big mystery to him.

From what he gathers and his brother's reaction – Carpathian males isn't supposed to have another male as their lifemate.

Is Yuuri then telling the truth?

That male-to-male relationship isn't allowed here?

Is that the reason he rejected him all this time?

But he had read.

He had secretly access some information through the use of internet, thanks to Shori and Sharon's insistence that he learn even the basic of searching for some information.

He then searched for the word: HOMOSEXUALITY.

That is what Yuuri had been shouting all those time, 'ORE WA HOMO JANNAI!'

Homosexuality.

He doesn't understand the word.

Its as if it's a crime.

There was no word like that in Shin Makoku.

Homosexuality is romantic or sexual attraction or behavior between members of the same sex or gender. As a sexual orientation, homosexuality refers to '_an enduring pattern of or disposition to experience sexual, affectionate, or romantic attractions'_ primarily or exclusively to people of the same sex;_ 'it also refers to an individual's sense of personal and social identity based on those attractions, behaviors expressing them, and membership in a community of others who share them.'_

The word homosexual is a Greek and Latin hybrid with the first element derived from Greek homos, 'same' (not related to the Latin homo, 'man', as in Homo sapiens), thus connoting sexual acts and affections between members of the same sex, including lesbianism.

The first record of possible homosexual couple in history is commonly regarded as _Khnumhotep and Niankhkhnum_, an Egyptian male couple, who lived around the 2400 BCE. The pair are portrayed in a nose-kissing position, the most intimate pose in Egyptian art, surrounded by what appear to be their heirs.

Among indigenous peoples of the Americas prior to European colonization, a common form of same-sex sexuality centered around the figure of the Two-Spirit individual.

Typically this individual was recognized early in life, given a choice by the parents to follow the path and, if the child accepted the role, raised in the appropriate manner, learning the customs of the gender it had chosen. Two-Spirit individuals were commonly shamans and were revered as having powers beyond those of ordinary shamans. Their sexual life was with the ordinary tribe members of the same sex.

Homosexual and transgender individuals were also common among other pre-conquest civilizations in Latin America, such as the Aztecs, Mayans, Quechuas, Moches, Zapotecs, and the Tupinambá of Brazil

In East Asia, same-sex love has been referred to since the earliest recorded history.

Homosexuality in China, known as the passions of the cut peach and various other euphemisms has been recorded since approximately 600 BCE. Homosexuality was mentioned in many famous works of Chinese literature. The instances of same-sex affection and sexual interactions described in the classical novel _Dream of the Red Chamber_ seem as familiar to observers in the present as do equivalent stories of romances between heterosexual people during the same period. Confucianism, being primarily a social and political philosophy, focused little on sexuality, whether homosexual or heterosexual.

Homosexuality in Japan, variously known as _shudo or nanshoku_ has been documented for over one thousand years and was an integral part of Buddhist monastic life and the samurai tradition. This same-sex love culture gave rise to strong traditions of painting and literature documenting and celebrating such relationships.

Similarly, in Thailand, _Kathoey, or "ladyboys",_ have been a feature of Thai society for many centuries, and Thai kings had male as well as female lovers. While Kathoey may encompass simple effeminacy or transvestism, it most commonly is treated in Thai culture as a third gender. They are generally accepted by society, and Thailand has never had legal prohibitions against homosexuality or homosexual behavior.

The earliest Western documents (in the form of literary works, art objects, and mythographic materials) concerning same-sex relationships are derived from ancient Greece.

Aristotle, in the Politics, dismissed Plato's ideas about abolishing homosexuality he explains that barbarians like the Celts accorded it a special honor, while the Cretans used it to regulate the population.

He then found Ancient relics of the same-sex gender: Zephyrus and Hyacinthus Attic red-figure cup from Tarquinia, 480 BC from the Boston Museum of Fine Arts.

An illustration of the Africa male couple, Khnumhotep and Niankhkhnum.

A painting of the _Dance to the Berdache_, Sac and Fox Nation ceremonial dance to celebrate the two-spirit person. George Catlin 1796–1872 from the Smithsonian Institution, Washington, DC.

A woman spying on a pair of male lovers. China, Qing dynasty painting.

Roman man penetrating a youth, possibly a slave, middle of the 1st century AD. Found in Bittir, near Jerusalem.

.

.

.

He then slowly realizes it…

It is not against the law.

It isn't against the world.

It isn't forbidden – only the Holy Church gave so much negativity with the same sex relationship. He then was so stunned when he red more regarding homosexuality in Japan.

Records of men who have sex with men in Japan date back to ancient times. Western scholars have identified these as evidence of homosexuality in Japan.

Japan has no laws against homosexual activity, and has some legal protections for gay individuals. In addition, there are some legal protections for transgender individuals.

Consensual sex between adults of the same sex is legal, but some prefectures set the age of consent for same-sex sexual activity higher than for opposite-sex sexual activity.

While civil rights laws do not extend to protection from discrimination based on sexual orientation, some governments have enacted such laws. The government of Tokyo has passed laws that ban discrimination in employment based on sexual identity.

There is a genre of anime and manga that focuses on gay male romance (and sometimes explicit content) known as yaoi. Yaoi titles are primarily marketed to women, and are commonplace in bookstores (normally found in or near to the shōjo manga section). Various terms are used in Japan to refer to yaoi.

The blanket term 'yaoi' is an acronym for the phrase _'Yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi'_, which means 'no peak, no point, no meaning'. (A backronym meant as a joke identifies it as _'Yamete, oshiri (ga) itai'_ which literally means 'Stop, my bottom hurts!').

'June' refers to plots containing romance and drama that feature mature, adult male characters. _'BL'_ _('Boys' Love')_ refers to stories that either contains younger characters, or more light-hearted romance (as an alternative to more sexual content). The phrase _'shōnen-ai'_, translated from Japanese in the past as 'boy love', is used to describe non-sexual homosexuality in either adult male characters or younger male characters. When manga or anime depicts sexual activities between young boys, or young boys with adults (male or female), it is known as _'shotacon'_, which should not be confused with _'shōnen-ai'._

Among the large fan demographics in Western countries, this terminology is more or less condensed to 'yaoi' and 'shōnen-ai'; 'yaoi' is used in reference to graphic descriptions of homosexual sex and/or adult drama, and 'shōnen-ai' is used in reference to romantic situations with younger characters.

.

.

.

He laughs out loud then.

One thing was stuck to his head and heart.

Yuuri is not interested in him.

He doesn't love him.

He even doesn't treat him as a friend.

He had read some manga – even there they treat each other with friendship – but Yuuri just plain pushes him away.

He felt so… used.

He felt so useless.

The pain inside of him – burns him.

It burns like a catastrophic burning sulfur.

So excruciating…

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku just plain doesn't give a damn about him.

But what bugs him is the stubborn Mikhail and his issues regarding lifemates.

Its as if Mikhail doesn't give a damn about it.

Shibuya Yuuri is the Maou, they don't even have a decree that the Maou need to produce an Heir – for the passing of the Maou title was given by Shinou Heika, and with the absence of Shinou Heika, then the vote of the Ten Nobles.

They have the power to proclaim who would be the Maou – to what they have done to him. They've proclaim him, though, unofficially the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku.

As a Maou, you have to govern life and prosperity and stop neighboring country in conquering the land of Shinou.

It doesn't had any law that a Maou needs to produce an heir.

But Mikhail – he is the Prince of the Carpathian.

He needs to produce an heir to continue the line of the Princes.

The next vessel for their people to rely on.

But Mikhail – Mikhail swat the idea like a mere insect.

He doesn't care for the law of his people.

He doesn't care that he is a male.

A male that cant reproduce.

He cant give birth for crying out loud.

He had been with Mikhail and Stefan's company for less than a month and he knows – he raised his perfectly lined eyebrow in sarcasm – that Stefan doesn't like him.

Well the feeling is mutual.

Stefan has been giving him the disapproving looks.

Well, he doesn't give a damn about it.

Maya has informed him that lifemates – mate for life.

Carpathians mate for life. This is because males and females are different in nature, while the females are filled with compassion and light, the males are filled with an inner darkness, capable of great violence.

He then cannot be Mikhail's lifemate.

He is not of the 'Light'

He has more darkness in him more than he can admit.

A darkness so strong and so possessive that he decided to end it all for Yuuri… for the sake of Yuuri. He can never be the light the Prince of the Carpathians need.

Even Yuuri abandoned him, flinched from his touch, cringed in his nature… he can never be someone's light.

He has a purpose here on Earth.

Much as he doesn't like being away from his homeland, Earth is the only place he can prove to his people and to his Maou that he will serve Shin Makoku with everything in him… and thus, annihilating the entire Vampire race who may someday cross the dimensions…

The hardest thing to do now is be able to track down the Vampires. They are cunning as they are shrewd. They are many…

But how many were there?

Where to find them?

It's different from any mission he had ever encountered. In Shin Makoku, they have battle plans.

There he has a target, a plan, an escape route and an ally.

Here he is alone, with nothing.

_You have me little one…_

'Dammit! Stop talking in my head! Sheesh!' he let out a pissed screech.

Wolfram heard a soft chuckle.

So masculine…

So sensuous...

And so dangerous.

He shuddered at the sudden feeling. Life with Mikhail and the others are quite… pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

_It is but a natural form of conversation for us to talk in a more direct path._

'For you it's natural, but for me – its creepy.'

Mikhail grins. It was a thousand years since he enjoyed a conversation, and its been that long since he felt within him the warmth emotion of talking to someone. He wanted to probe more, to know more about Wolfram, but Wolfram has amazing mind barriers that he cannot penetrate.

It has an amazing safeguard, that none he had ever encountered.

_It is not creepy little one, why don't you try to talk to me this way. It is more… hmmm.., detailed._

Mikhail doesn't want to add that when one lifemate talk to the other in the direct path, the conversation is not just detailed… it is more intimate.

'I have been talking to people this way so I don't see the problem. Where are you?'

Wolfram asked. He wasn't aware where Mikhail and Stefan went. One of the reasons that rile him is that Mikhail doesn't want him to hunt the vampires. He had been arguing for quite some time now with Mikhail, and yes he does believe in Magic Spells that Mikhail is capable of.

He wasn't able to get out of the mansion – but then that is also because he didn't try to get out. As much as he hates staying with Mikhail – he needs information and information Mikhail has. They have the knowledge and the capability to see Vampires and to track it down – that knowledge he needs.

And so he is going to need to talk to Mikhail.

'Mikhail I need to speak to you. Though in physical form. I do not like to speak to you in this mind to mind thing,' Wolfram said in his haughtiest form that made Mikhail chuckles.

Wolfram didn't have to wait, a warm strong hands suddenly clasp his shoulders.

Startled but Wolfram didn't show it. Mikhail was close – so close.

Mikhail wants to do more than holding the shoulder of his lifemate – but he doesn't want another fireball or a sharp dagger being thrown at him. Mikhail satisfies himself with the scent of his lifemate's hair.

'What is it angel?'

Wolfram sigh. He was getting tired and used to Mikhail calling him whatever he wants. It just amazes him with the man's audacity and stubbornness. If Gwendal cannot be moved by anything besides a cute thing – Mikhail cannot be moved at all. He was stubborn personified.

Once he set his mind and heart into it – he wouldn't budge.

And one of that stupid stubborn thing is this – calling him 'Angel, Little Once, Csitri, and so on and on'

'Mikhail… how many times do I have to tell you – it is Wolfram. Not angel, not Csitri and definitely not your lifemate,' he said in his icy haughty tone.

But it was rewarded only by the most sensual and most intimate voice, 'and how many times do I have to tell you, you are my Angel, my Csitri and definitely my lifemate.'

Wolfram grits his teeth and remains calm.

It would do him no good to argue.

He had tried it and was only rewarded by a smile.

Mikhail has one arrogant track of mind and will only listen to whatever suits him.

But enough of that – from Maya's information and documents (the little woman has an intensive research facility) he got what he needs in defeating and destroying the vampire species.

Now all he need is for Mikhail to nicely open the safeguards in this dwelling. If not, then he would have more than he had bargain for.

'Why do I feel I need to prepare myself with whatever you are going to say… and I do hope you'll revert back calling me Misha,' he smiles while saying that. He likes it when Wolfram calls him Misha… it feels personal.

Intimate.

As if they are sharing a sweet secret.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and attempt to shrug Mikhail's hands – but to no avail. The Prince is strong and stubborn.

'There's nothing for you to prepare. What I'm about to say is perfectly normal and appropriate. And me calling you 'Misha', do I have in my forehead stamp 'obedient'? No – so dream on,' he felt Mikhail's hands tighten not with anger but with humor.

'So… what will it be angel?'

He grits his teeth. Mikhail can truly try his patience. He must admire his own self-restraint, if this was Yuuri or Gunter – he had screeched and kick their asses.

'Put down your safeguard.'

'And why would I do that angel?' Mikhail whispers in his ears.

Wolfram grits his teeth once more.

PATIENCE!

'Because I am staying longer than necessary. I have gained knowledge and what to use in defeating a vampire, thanks to Lady Maya's research documents.'

'Wolfram, you do know that I wouldn't allow you to hunt them right?'

Wolfram finally let it out, 'Hump!' and turns around and looks up at Mikhail.

Patience my ass!

'How many times do I have to tell you that I was here for that sheer purpose. I didn't come here to idly watch the scenery, make friends or do some tourist vacation. I came here with Shinou's blessing and order of destroying the Undead! Now, will you let me out or do I have to force my way out? Mind you – I can destroy your barrier. I haven't done so in respect for you giving me food and shelter and I need to know more about what I'm hunting... But I have enough. I must waste any more of my time here!'

He huffs with so much anger and determination. He wasn't supposed to say those words, but Mikhail forced him. He felt so inadequate, so useless… he felt he failed himself if he wont be able to fulfill Shinou's mission.

Mikhail felt it, he then clasped Wolfram's head and buried it to his chest.

'Wha-What-'

'Shush. Stop it. I felt it. I felt something within your words. Is it terribly necessary for you to do this?' Mikhail held Wolfram to him.

It pains him to feel Wolfram's self analysis. Wolfram felt of no use, he felt inadequate.

'I have an order. A mission.'

'Who is this Shinou?'

Wolfram bites his lips. He shouldn't have revealed too much, but he cant stay anymore. The longer he stays, the longer Mikhail will hold his life.

He pushes himself out of Mikhail's chest and stared at those dark penetrating eyes.

'Just like you are the Prince of your people, I am a soldier of my King. I have a duty, and I don't abandon them regardless of the circumstances. Now, I am asking you nicely to let your barrier down so I can go on my way.'

'No.'

Wolfram narrowed his eyes and with a strong effort pushes Mikhail away and looks at him with flaming eyes, 'Who the hell do you think you are to stop me? You have your own duty so have I. It is stupid of me to even asked you nicely. You have no reason to stop me nor I have any reason to obey you. I gave you fair warning Mikhail and I am not a Mazoku to give it twice.'

'Listen to me Wolfram. You cannot go not because I forbid you. Vampires aren't easy to hunt, they will play with your emotions and trick you. They will use any humans possible to lure you.'

'I don't have any humans here they can use.'

Mikhail looks at Wolfram's eyes. The determination and the desperation, 'Why? Please. I have been asking you night after night, why is it important to you? Who is Shinou? Why is it so dire for you to destroy Vampires?'

Wolfram breathes heavily and turns once again, looking at the stars. He doesn't want to reveal so much…

'Shinou Heika… The Original King, he asked me to destroy Vampires before they come to our world.'

'You world?'

'Listen Mikhail… I will not say this. My mission is something I must do. Our world is for me to protect, with or without your consent I will and I can bring down your stupid barrier.'

'Then let us compromise,' Mikhail let out a sigh.

'What is?'

'That I would aid you. I too, need to get to the bottom of these senseless attacks on the humans. It is not usually the Master Vampires work. I don't know if they have a plan – what I do know is that their aim is to kill me.'

'Kill you? Wait, I have heard this but Stefan the douche and Maya wouldn't say it. They say within your blood flows the bond. You are the vessel, but what is? How come it is you?' Wolfram turns around and lazily folded his arms to his chest.

Mikhail let out a chuckle, it looks like his brother earn the wrath of his lifemate. 'I am the Prince of the Carpathian. Within my blood it holds the bond of our race. I am the vessel of our people. If I die, all Carpathians will be lost… for all eternity.'

Wolfram flicks his wavy hair, 'So in short – you dead and all die?'

'Uhm… yes, though I do not like the smile on your lips.'

Wolfram grins evilly. 'So does that mean, if I kick your arse – literally kills you, even the Vampires dies?'

'Uhm… no. They have left the Race – the Carpathian ways. They are now the Undead without hold on their soul. I have no power over them.'

'Sheesh! If you have, it would be so simple to just kill you.'

Mikhail chuckles and brush the tendrils of hair from Wolfram's face, making the Demon Prince blushed.

'Stop that!' Wolfram said and swats Mikhail's hand.

'Why? I love to touch you. You shouldn't stop me.'

Wolfram counted to three and glares at Mikhail, 'You know if you weren't so perverted we can actually work this out!'

'Little one, I am not perverted, it is my right to touch you. All lifemates especially a warrior of Ancient times like me, would love to touch you more. Not just touching, I would very much like to kiss you, hold you, caress you-'

'OKAY! STOP THAT!' Wolfram shouted and blushed furiously.

How can this man be – be so – so forward!

As if he was telling him the weather of the day and not those words that should be inside the bedroom.

Bedroom talk!

That's why its called bedroom – because its supposed to stay there only!

'What is your proposition?' Wolfram asked. If he can benefit to what Mikhail would say then the all the better. Earth is a big place like Shin Makoku – but he isn't familiar with it. If Mikhail and him can come up with something good then he might consider it.

'It is simple and will benefit you too. The Vampires are hunting me, placing so many traps just to kill me – if you stay with me, then it has more chances for you to get them,' Mikhail didn't quite add that by staying with him, he can protect Wolfram and it will be his chance to get to know the beautiful spitfire.

'So your saying I stick with you and vampires will come?'

'Hmmm… most likely.'

'What's the catch?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'What's in it for you? You wouldn't let me just hang around with you and gain you nothing? I have known humans for quite some time now. And I do know that they need something in return. That's how the world works here.'

Mikhail can guess that that's not all together true. He feels that there is something more than Wolfram let on.

'Nothing. Just that I want you to stay with me.'

'And if I don't agree?'

'Then you will have a hard time finding them. It would may take you years and years – but with me, you can accomplished your task. I am what they hunted.'

'So, I stick with you… I can find myself vampires.'

'Yes.'

'But what if… I don't like to be with you?'

Mikhail felt his heart being stabbed.

A roar of the beast angry at the notion of Wolfram being away from him.

'Then I will bind you to me.'

'As if you can do that.'

'Don't dare me little angel.'

Wolfram looks at the Prince, 'I don't like staying with you. I will tear down your barrier and walk away. I thank you for your hospitality but I don't need you. I don't need anyone at all…'

Wolfram walks out on him but not before he heard it.

_'Te avio päläfertiilam. Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam.'_ He whispered the words in his ancient language, his eyes never leaving the beatiful face. _'Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Élidamet andam. Pesämet andam. Uskolfertiilamet andam. Sívamet andam. Sielamet andam.'_

'Stop!' Wolfram pressed his palm hard against his heart. Whatever he was saying was affecting him. Wolfram was scared… he doesn't know it… but his heart is beating so fast…

He doesn't know much about spells and the language Mikahil is using is something he had never heard before…

Mikhail's expression didn't change. He stares at Wolfram, holding him captive with his eyes and his voice.

'_Ainamet andam. Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted. Ainaak olenszal sívambin.'_

As he spoke, each word he uttered in that soft, mesmerizing whisper of sound seemed to penetrate deep into his body and mind, as if each words are wrapping his heart and deeper still.

'Stop it!' he shouted. Mikhail needs to be stop. He cant walk… he cant move, as if those words are holding him prisoner…

'_Te élidet ainaak pide minan. Te avio päläfertiilam. Ainaak'sívamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terád vigyázak.'_

'What have you done? What have you done to me?' Wolfram shouted.

Mikhail slowly approaches Wolfram.

His little angel.

'I have given you a choice. I was not to say those words, would you have agreed to me. I wanted you to know me… to learn to accept me… to learn to love me… but you gave me no choice.'

'What are those words? What have you done?' Wolfram felt tears in his eyes.

The words are wringing his heart. As if the words has a life of its own…

'You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care.'

And with those words… Mikhail brushes the tears in Wolfram's face and kisses the Demon Prince.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

**Author's Note:**

Regarding Mary Jane's death.

It was real and it did happen. It was the last case of the Whitechapel Murder. The case of the phantom **JACK THE RIPPER. **

I find it totally astounding and controversial that after all those years, a century old murders haven't been resolved.

Carpathians Language:

sivamés sielam - my heart and soul.

Sívamet - my love of my heart to my heart.

Sarna Rituaali (The Ritual Words)

Te avio päläfertiilam.

You are my lifemate.

Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam.

I claim you as my lifemate.

Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed.

I belong to you.

Élidamet andam.

I offer my life for you.

Pesämet andam.

I give you my protection.

Uskolfertiilamet andam.

I give you my allegiance.

Sívamet andam.

I give you my heart.

Sielamet andam.

I give you my soul.

Ainamet andam.

I give you my body.

Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted.

I take into my keeping the same that is yours.

Ainaak olenszal sívambin.

Your life will be cherished by me for all my time.

Te élidet ainaak pide minan.

Your life will be placed above my own for all time.

Te avio päläfertiilam.

You are my lifemate.

Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny.

You are bound to me for all eternity.

Ainaak terád vigyázak.

You are always in my care.


	5. Dark Angel Special

Hello and are you having a wonderful day?

I have been looking for my resources regarding my other stories and I found this – this was a ROUGH DRAFT of all the things that will happen in DARK ANGEL **(THIS WILL HAPPEN)**. Some are so damn hard to make and some makes my blood so damn hot. Haha!

Anyway, as I've seen that its been so long since I update – I just want to share some of the SCENES here.

And once again – please PLEASE UNDERSTAND for the nth time and so on – this is only an **EXCERPT** (a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing) – not the whole chapter. Also some parts are jumbled or like this is all RANDOM. The chronology will be made upon the real chapters…

Please be advised that Dark Angel is for **MATURE readers only**. Some scenes and words are not suitable for young teens (12-16) I have to warn you that some words here are gruesome and not suitable for young ages with a faint heart.

* * *

**NOTE: YAOI. SEXY SMUT LOVE SCENES so don't read if you are not ready.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DONT WANT TO IT - DONT READ IT.**

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creators, Tomo Takabayashi (writer | author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer | production).

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters| languages | Vampires of Dark Series

* Disclaimer: Some parts are an excerpt from the Novel: Carpathian Novels

I've omitted, tweak, and edited some words, scenes to suit some of the scenes. The reason is simple – I can never write like Christine Feehan as she expresses her Carpathians in the most beautiful and sensual and most awe-inspiring words.

Please be informed that the characters that I've majorly changed were the Carpathian Prince, his Second in command and his family.

Some characters can be read in Ms Feehan's novels.

All rights belong solely to the writer Christine Feehan

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spells | magic's | summons from Final Fantasy Series

All rights belong solely to the creator of Final Fantasy – Square Soft

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

.

_**.**_

_**Oh Mighty Aphrodite,**_

_**Great Goddess of Love;**_

_**Thou art the moon**_

_**thou art the sun**_

_**thou art the stars**_

_**thou art the sky**_

_**thou art the day**_

_**thou art the night**_

_**thou art beauty**_

_**thou art the sacred oak**_

_**thou art the running stream**_

_**thou art the burning flame**_

_**thou art the peaceful wind**_

_**thou art a rose**_

_**thou art a flower**_

_**thou art the Earth**_

_**thou art beauty**_

_**thou art passion**_

_**thou art love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Current time: 12 of midnight**

**Mood: Scorching hot**

**Place: Făgăraş Castle, located in Braşov County. Romania (one of the Seven Castle still standing)**

**Note: If the walls can face palm – they've done it already.**

.

.

.

Wolfram sneered at the proud Prince in front of him.

Mikhail may be the Prince of the Carpathian and with a capital EGO attached to his name, but he will not let the freaking Prince decide his future.

'I'll leave. I won't stay here with you, Mikhail. I mean it. I'll go away, so far away you'll never find me,' he said with icy tone.

Mikhail's inner beast growls.

Mikhail looks at his lifemate with sharp glare and walk to Wolfram with supreme confidence.

'That will never happen, Wolfram. There is nowhere you can go that I cannot find you. I would come for you, and I would never stop until I retrieved you…' Mikhail said the words, as if this is his life. As if the words are alive.

Passionate.

Carnal.

And full of emotion.

Mikhail continued his words as he slowly put his hand on the little Demon's neck, 'You are the very air I breathe. You are my light. The colors in my world... There is no life without you. I will never go back to emptiness… to darkness. You and I are tied together, so we have no choice but to find a way to make this work. Am I making myself clear?'

Wolfram is not afraid.

Being with Mikhail for so long made him stronger.

He sniggered.

'Perfectly clear. But you did forget something, Oh mighty Prince of the Carpathian. I am a Mazoku. A soldier with an army to command-'

Mikhail hissed and tighten the grip, 'Not even a battalion of army can stop me from having you.'

Wolfram's eyes met those of the Prince's black cold eyes.

'Your audacity really get into my nerves. But I think you forgot one little important detail oh Prince,' Wolfram said with haughtiness.

'And what is that honey?' Mikhail gritted his teeth.

'Shin Makoku.'

.

.

.

Silence.

Wolfram smiled triumphantly.

'You said that nothing in this world can make me separate from you - but what of my world? You have live here thousand of years but never have you known my kind.'

Mikhail inhales sharply.

'Wolfram if you dare leave me to this Shin Makoku - I will do everything in my power to travel to your world!'

Wolfram grins.

'Not so mighty are we?'

'Your disobedience-'

'Argh! Stop with that word! How many times have I told you - I am a soldier and I follow my superiors order - and that superior isn't you!'

'I am your lifemate,'

'By your own claim!'

'You are mine Wolfram.'

'I am not yours I belong to-'

'Who? This wimp of a Maou you claim you have an affection?'

'Bastard! You entered my mind again!'

'I am entitled to every means inside of you!'

'Bastard!'

Wolfram said and give the Prince of the Carpathians a mean punch in the gut.

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 3 in the morning**

**Mood: Fiery hot… **

**Place: The Royal castle of Săvârşin, near Arad, Transylvania (one of the Seven Castle still standing)**

**Current location of the two Princes: Mikhail's Bedroom.**

**Note: If the walls can react – they are all but blushing right now.**

.

.

.

Wolfram let out an exasperated sigh.

'You are bad, Misha. What am I going to do about you?'

Mikhail grins and moves his body – slowly snaking his muscular body to the young Prince, Wolfram whimpered as Mikhail moves… his body is still so damn sensitive after that long and scandalous love making. Mikhail looks into those gorgeous green eyes.

'Be with me. Live with me. Learn to love me. Accept me as I am,' his black- velvet voice whispered, and his words touched Wolfram's in his deepest soul.

Wolfram reached out to take Mikhail's hand, weaving his smaller fingers through his.

He had lived so many years but never has he felt this contentment… this tranquility beside someone. He closes his eyes and inhaled the scent of the room.

Mikhail did it again, use his power to light the candles in a dim light, put the scented aroma on the air – of lavender – of spring.

'You are spring _csistri_,' Mikhail breathed deep in his neck and run his tongue on Wolfram's slender neck that made the demon shiver.

'I think you should be outlawed. That voice of yours can get you almost anything,' He had no real way to resist Mikhail. Not when he could say such things to him in his beautiful voice with such stark truth in his gaze.

Mikhail's voice is like music.

Powerful music with a magic that can command him.

How many times have he resisted?

How many times have he controlled himself and in losing battle in resisting the power that Mikhail holds within him?

Mikhail smiles at his little angel's words.

He turned Wolfram's small hand over, bringing the small palm to his lips. His black eyes were burning with possessiveness. 'Does that include you?'

Wolfram rolled his eyes and chuckled, but not without blushing deep red and punch Mikhail's chest.

'Asshole.'

Mikhail grins and bites Wolfram's earlobe.

He is right – Mikhail should be outlawed.

Mikhail is the demon himself.

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 11 in the evening**

**Mood: Place is severely cold – but the mood of the two Prince are burning hot. **

**Place: Făgăraș Mountains. Highest mountains of the Southern Carpathians, in Romania.**

**Current location of the two Princes: Făgăraș Forest/**

**Note: The Moon is smiling at the two lovers join in the most intimate manner…**

.

.

.

'Our fate is sealed _csistri_,' he said as gently as he could. He need Wolfram to understand what they are – what the two of them are.

They are the two halves of a whole. Without the other they don't exist. He needs Wolfram like he needs his soul to function.

Wolfram is his everything.

No on can ever separate them.

Not even his brothers who claim that his fate isn't normal.

Not even if his people forbids their joining.

Not even the people he protects.

Not even if all the world will turn on him.

'There is no Mikhail without Wolfram, and there is no Wolfram without Mikhail. We must find a way to merge our two worlds together. We have no choice… It was written long before either of us was sent to this earth. We are fortunate that we were able to find each other, when there are so many who have been unable to remain hopeful…'

'Misha, you don't understand. I am not from this world-' Mikhail stops Wolfram's lips by covering it with his.

Softly caressing the Demon's lips…

'And so the better you must understand. If you aren't from this world and the chance of us seeing each other were zero to none then it was Fate who guided you to me. It was destiny who made us be with each other. I cant go on without you Wolfram,' Mikhail said in tone that even roses will melt, even beast will feel the emotion and intensity.

Wolfram stared hard at those beautiful sinful lips…

Everything feels right – but everything is so wrong.

They can never be with each other.

It is a sin and more than a sin.

It is treason – him – a Mazoku sent to Earth to eradicate the Carpathians.

How can he face himself knowing he had this kind of relationship with the very person he needs to destroy.

Is the Gods playing tricks on him.

Will Shinou ever forgive him?

Will the Mazoku race condemn him?

Why?

Why have he felt this feeling after so long of loneliness and hurt?

Yuuri…

Yuuri was his world then.

Yuuri was his everything…

But he chose to let him go and face a different world and to find himself… and in finding himself – he find the other half that made his whole world…

Mikhail…

The words pierce his heart…

_There is no Mikhail without Wolfram, and there is no Wolfram without Mikhail._

It's as if the words were created for them… He felt in his heart the ebbing, a flow of energy… Mikhail and Wolfram.

Two worlds apart.

Two world of difference.

Two different bloodline.

Two different species.

But of the same gender.

Forbidden… yet special.

Forbidden… yet powerful.

Forbidden… yet oh so right.

Wolfram buried his face against Mikhail's powerful chest.

'Misha…'

'Wolfram I need you again…'

And before Wolfram can make a word, the Prince of the Carpathian entered him once more… inside of him… into him… forever…

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: **Mikhail and Wolfram begun traveling the continents to hunt all the Undead - Master Vampires who had been kidnapping powerful psychic, supernatural abilities.

**Note 2:** The Master Vampires have been into Science and Magic at the same time. They have been looking into the 'GIFTED CHILDREN' and has their own facility.

**Note 3:** They have Facilities all over the world, teaming up with HUMANS who are interested in discovering the HUMAN POWERS.

**NORTH AMERICA (Natasha's territory):** MEXICO CITY, NEW YORK, LOS ANGELES, PHILADEPHIA, TORONTO, MIAMI

**SOUTH AMERICA (Shape shifters – the JAGUAR territory):** BRAZIL, BORNEO, COLOMBIA, PERU, URUGUAY, VENEZUELA

**ANTARTICA (Antarctic territories – the Dragonseekers territory):** NEW ZEALAND, FRANCE, NORWAY, AUSTRALIA, CHILE, ARGENTINA

**ASIA (will be the last point where they will look – especially Japan where they will meet MURATA):** BURMA, GEORGIA, INDONESIA, MALAYSIA, KOREA, PHILIPPINES, THAILAND, VIETNAM, YEMEN. (JAPAN LAST POINT)

* * *

**Current time: 7 in the evening**

**Mood: Moody. Steamy (in all kinds of meanings…)**

**Place: The Krâvanh Mountains, literally the 'Cardamom Mountains' (mountain range in the south west of Cambodia and Eastern Thailand.)**

**Note: After battling Two Master Vampire and a Master Mage at the Angkor Wat temple (a few Buddhist were killed…)**

.

.

.

Mikhail was swearing loudly.

'No, I do not. The differences are difficult for your mind to accept. Do not confuse that with fear of me. You know I would never harm you. I am incapable of harming you,' he said this words – again and again but it seems Wolfram wouldn't believe it. He isnt tired of saying it – rather he would say this a millions times over to get his point to his lifemate.

'You are my heart and soul… The air I breathe… You bring light to the terrible darkness in my soul,' He captured Wolfram's cold pale hand and brought it to the warmth of his mouth.

Wolfram cant comprehend the emotions he feels inside.

The Guardians inside of him have gave him power and pieces of his memories he had buried long time ago…

Mikhail's emotion and words are fast synching inside of him…

Mikhail is a true Carpathian.

He doesn't need to explain things to him… Mikhail merge his mind with his and words that cannot be say are being said…

Emotions…

Passions…

Desire…

Cravings…

'There are moments when I feel you can collect all the missing pieces of my soul and put them back into place and make me whole once again… so please _csistri…_'

'Is that how you really see me, Misha?' Wolfram's large emerald green eyes looked into the dark, empty depths of his.

Green into Black.

Anxiety into determination.

'It is who you are, Wolfram,' he said softly… while kissing the Demon Prince's neck.

'I need you... The rest of the world does not need you the way I do… To live... To breathe... You are my laughter and, I suspect, my tears… You are my very life little Wolf,' Mikhail said while nipping Wolfram's delicate earlobes.

Wolfram pushes Mikhail away.

He cant think if the perverted Prince will continue what he is doing.

Nowadays, Mikhail has this audacity to just – attack him!

But if before he felt so exasperated and irritated… now he felt… he felt something so deep…

'You can't feel that way about me when you've just met me…. okay so we have been together for a few months… But you don't know me at all,' Wolfram looked down at his hands.

White hands… but full of blood stains from centuries of war.

Hands that have made his King abhor him.

How can Mikhail sprout those things…

Yuuri…

He and Yuuri have been together for more than five years and despite all his sacrifices and love and loyalty… not once did the Maou looked at him.

Not once did he held his hands…

Not once did he truly caress him…

'I have been in your mind many times, Wolfram. How could I not know you? You have already captured my heart. You are the epitome of Braveness, of Loyalty and Fire. I am the one who must find a way to make you love me in spite of all my sins.'

Wolfram raise his head sharply.

Did Mikhail said that?!

_I am the one who must find a way to make you love me in spite of all my sins._

He gently smiles at those words…

'Do you have so very many?' he asked softly. He was turning his inside out with what he was admitting. He seemed so self- sufficient, how could he ever need anyone, least of all someone with all his problems?

He is Wolfram von Bielfeld.

A failure Prince of Shin Makoku.

The ex-fiancé.

The unwanted fiancé…

The 3rd son… only the 3rd son.

'My soul is stained so black, little Wolf, there is no real way to ever redeem it. I am a dark angel of death. I have carried out my duties for centuries and know no other way of life,' Mikhail said.

He had been reading Wolfram's mind – but not everything… Wolfram's defenses are high.

Tight.

Indestructible.

His mind has supreme guarding.

When he tried to penetrate it – he bounces back… so strong and rough and he felt that Fire and Thunder swat him away…

He still have to know who is the Maou.

The Maou that his little Wolf seems to have great affection and was hurt…

Hurt so bad…

To the point of a breaking point…

'There's that word again. Centuries.' A faint smile chased the shadows from Wolfram's face.

'If you're such a dark, terrible person, why don't I sense evil when I'm around you? I know I don't have your'—he floundered for a moment, unable to think of the right word—'gifts, but I was trained and I know if something is so evil… I feel the presence of it immediately. You can't possibly have a black soul, Misha. And for the record, I am a Mazoku. You said you have been alive for centuries and I have been alive for 90 years. A little difference - okay big difference,' he amended when he saw those beautiful eyebrow shot up, 'I too have my faults. I am, and still is a soldier of our land. I have come here to Earth not on tour nor sight seeing. I have come here to eradicate this so called Undead. But before I was here… I am a soldier who killed too. My hands are stain in blood.'

He raise his hands to Mikhail's face to give emphasize.

'Your hands aren't stain of the sins that I have. I have killed friends, families and so many over the centuries-'

'To bring peace to the two worlds. Your brothers and so many Carpathians have that on their shoulders.'

'You are beloved.'

'I am a sinner. I have sinned too Misha. Before the Yuuri Heika came to us, I have all my heart and soul set out to destroy humans. They are foul, unjust and will do anything to destroy the peace Shinou-Heika all built. They are afraid of us Mazokus. They will do any means to destroy us. I am not this pure soul you perceive me. I killed humans before. I am a soldier. A captain of my army.'

'And you have the heart of a lion. The loyalty of a phoenix. And the cunning of a Wolf. You did what you've done to protect.'

Wolfram looks into those pool of black eyes.

How can Mikhail do it?

How can he suddenly put everything into words of comfort and kindness?

'Misha…'

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 9 in the evening**

**Mood: Lovey dovey.**

**Place: France. **

**Note: At the bed. (Though Mikhail loves to DO IT on the forestbed (in short outside) Wolfram always kicks his ass…**

.

.

.

'Listen to me, _csistri_,' He framed Wolfram's face with his large hands, resting his forehead against his. 'You do not yet love me. But you are a strong man, and even facing the monster in me, your first thought was to see to my health. I am frightening to you only because you do not fully comprehend what I am. I am a Carpathian. I am of the Earth. I am the son of the Earth long forgotten. Our existence is different from all others… And you are my life, my only reason for existence, my heart and my soul, the very air I breathe. I have lived without joy for nearly two thousand years, and in the short time we have been together, you have made every one of those dark, endless minutes worth it. There is no way for you to fully comprehend the depth of my feelings for you at this time—I understand that—but you will have to try. You belong with me. I know this absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt. And my feelings will only grow stronger with the passage of time.'

Wolfram can only stare at those eyes filled with determination and conviction.

His fingertips moved over Wolfram's beloved face, found their way to his sun-kissed hair to tangle in the silky strands. 'I need you completely, Wolfram, for all time. I need you safe and protected so that I never wake again with the knowledge that you have placed your life in danger. And you would, over and over. It is not defiance; it is in your nature to protect others, as you said… you are a Soldier. A Prince with swords in his hand. And when I say I need you completely, you must know that I need your body desperately.'

Mikhail said this and pushes himself inside of Wolfram.

'Ahh! M-Misha!' Wolfram bites his lips.

Mikhail no matter when and where is big and large and its tearing him apart!

Mikhail grins and thrust his hips more.

'M-Misha!'

Mikhail bites Wolfram's neck with passion and carnal lust.

Mikhail's dark eyes searched his Emerald Green, held his gaze. 'Before I do this thing, before you are mine for all eternity, I want you to know that I know I can make you happy in this existence, that there is no other who can do so, and that I will move heaven and earth for you if that is what I need to do. You are mine Wolfram and no one… not even a tiny speck of dust can have you. For eternity you are mine.'

As the Carpathian Prince said this words, he thrust inside Wolfram's cavern more and his fangs sprang out and bites the delicate neck of the Demon prince.

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 11 in the evening**

**Mood: Steaming hot… **

**Place: Mount Tasman (Horo-Koau in Māori), located in the Southern Alps of the South Island.**

**Note: Forestbed.**

.

.

.

'Relax for me, angel,' he instructed softly, leaving a trail of fire from Wolfram's throat to his now oh sensitive chest.

He waited for Wolfram's young body to stretch to accommodate his size, to become used to the feel of his invasion.

'You were created for me, the other half of my soul.'

His teeth moved back and forth over the young Mazoku's pulse. He whispered softly to him, sweeping resistance from his mind, so that there was only acceptance of his every need.

'M-Mi-Mikhail…'

'Wolfram…'

Wolfram's nails dug into his back as white- hot pain lanced through him, then gave way to something dark and erotic as his teeth sank deeply into his neck. His hips surged forward, and he was sweeping him into a world of sensuality unlike any he had ever imagined.

'M-Mikhail! Ahhh!'

This onslaught on his body is new… something very dark and sensual, very different from Yuuri's…

He has no experience with this.

With Yuuri, all they did was touch and kiss and after the young Maou whispered the name of a woman, disgust and abhorrence crawl in his body making him slap Yuuri so hard in the face and leaving the bedroom chamber.

With Mikhail, he had forgotten everything…

It's as if those lips were made for him. The hunger he felt is so terrible that he wanted to Mikhail to do something, to feel him, to fill him up.

'Mikhail… p-please… please…'

Mikhail's lovemaking is so dark…

So wild…

So intimate...

Mikhail's mouth, feeding on him, was intimate and sexy…

Mikhail cradled Wolfram's head to his, offering his chest… where his heart beats, wanting him to take the very essence of his life into him for all time.

He needs Wolfram to take his blood… to take what he offers…

To bind them…

To bring the union…

To tie them for all eternity…

Mikhail's body moving into Wolfram's in long, sure strokes, each deeper and harder than the last, creating such a friction of heat that they were both on fire, a single, living, breathing flame.

Wolfram's tongue stroked across the small pinpricks on Mikhail's chest…

Mikhail groans and he moved within Wolfram's cavern faster, surging deep to find his little csistri's very core.

'Wolfram…'

'M-Mikhail!'

He held Wolfram's head close to the heavy muscles of his chest, and immediately a small wound appeared there. Mikhail pressed Wolfram's mouth to him, needing him to drink deeply from the dark well.

The feel of Wolfram's mouth feeding on him was like nothing he had ever experienced. Wolfram's body, hot and tight, was velvet surrounding his, a fiery sheath that tested the limits of his control.

While he drank, Mikhail very softly recited the ritual words once more.

He wanted this… the rightness of it… the completeness…

This was his true lifemate… for all eternity… and he wanted the ceremony to be exact, so that there was no chance Wolfram would escape him.

No chance that harm could come to his little love.

No chance of them ever separating…

To fulfill his desire…

And to fulfill his life…

'_Te avio päläfertiilam…'_ You are my lifemate. Mikhail closes his eyes and chant the words that would bind him and Wolfram forever.

This time – a binding so right… and the only truth between them.

A binding so sacred and so powerful – that neither can live without the other.

A true marriage that like no other.

A vow.

A promise.

A union.

For eternity.

'_Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. _I claim you as my lifemate._ Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed_. I belong to you._ Élidamet andam. _I offer my life for you_. Pesämet andam_. I give you my protection._ Uskolfertiilamet andam_. I give you my allegiance._ Sívamet andam_. I give you my heart._ Sielamet andam. _I give you my soul._ Ainamet andam_. I give you my body._ Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted_. I take into my keeping the same that is yours._ Ainaak olenszal sívambin. _Your life will be cherished by me for all my time._ Te élidet ainaak pide minan. _Your life will be placed above my own for all time._ Te avio päläfertiilam_. You are my lifemate._ Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny. _You are bound to me for all eternity._ Ainaak terád vigyázak. _You are always in my care…'

.

.

.

**Current time: Mid morning**

**Mood: HOT. (Well this is after the RITUAL)**

**Place: Mount Tasman (Horo-Koau in Māori), located in the Southern Alps of the South Island.**

**Note: Forestbed. **

.

.

.

'I do not honestly think I could be angry with you,' Wolfram said thoughtfully.

Mikhail grins and he knows that he made his little Wolf happy and content.

'You are my life… My miracle… I feared for you, and I did not care for the feeling. I have never known fear. I am the Prince of our race. I govern, I command. I hunted and destroyed, went into battle a thousand times, and I never knew this emotion. I know it now, and I do not like it.'

His hand was back in those sun kissed soft hair, stroking, twisting strands, his fingers occasionally finding the nape of Wolfram's slender neck to massage him.

Wolfram raise his eyebrows and he slaps the other hand of the Carpathian Prince… He is still sore and he can feel that the perverted Prince is hard again.

'It is in your nature to protect others. You are very different from what I envisioned once I knew you existed.'

Wolfram lifted his head. 'Really? Just what was your vision?' He was curious. He knows the so called law of the Carpathian race - he head heard it a million times with the people they have encountered and let's add Mikhail's douchebags of brothers in the lot.

What they have – this union is forbidden – most especially for the Prince.

It is not a blessing for all.

Mikhail smiled into his Emerald green eyes, eyes that he can be lost forever. 'I have a feeling my answer could get me into trouble. I think I will remain silent.'

Wolfram hump and slaps Mikhail's hand once again – it is currently moving slowly at his back… 'Oh, no, you won't. You tell me all about this wonder woman,' he thumped his chest for emphasis.

Mikhail sighs.

Though he wants Wolfram jealous, he doesn't want his lifemate to feel inadequate.

He doesn't want his little _csistri_ to doubt their union. They have shared the most amazing lovemaking he had ever experienced in his life and he doesn't want his little wolf to have any concern about their law.

For him, Wolfram just needs to stay beside him.

Forever.

But there is not stopping those questioning gorgeous green eyes.

'The women of my race are tall and elegant with long black hair and dark eyes. They would never go hunting a vampire or ghoul or even a madman, especially when asked by their lifemate to stay within a certain area. And before you consider them downtrodden, these women do this because they have complete faith in the ability of their lifemate to protect them. You go rushing out headlong, your first thought for my safety instead of your own. I am the most powerful hunter our people have known, I am their Prince, yet you think to save me from one such as a ghoul.'

He smiled and reached to kiss away Wolfram's sweet looking frown. 'I am not complaining, _csistri_. I am merely stating a fact that I have come to understand.'

Wolfram snorted and raise his body up.

'Tall? Elegant? What does that mean? What do you mean by 'elegant'? Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't be elegant. And for your information I am five feet and nine inches – and yeah – short compared to your six foot something. And so I wear army uniform, shorts, swords, daggers because I need them – they are essential for my movement, and they're comfortable. Long black hair may be beautiful—it is on you—but there's nothing wrong with blond hair, dirty it may seem! Or short hair, for that matter. It's very practical to care for,' he sounded indignant.

How dare those people of them think that as their Prince – he should be having some tall and elegant woman.

Damn them to hell!

Are they making fun of his features?!

So what if his blonde?!

Mikhail's hand was moving in those blonde sun kissed hair.

Mikhail loved Wolfram's hair, the silky, wild, curly strands that went in every direction. He found himself smiling again for no reason.

Wolfram didn't care that the women of his race might stay safely indoors while the men went out to hunt. Wolfram cared that he had described them as tall and elegant with long black hair. He found that rather amusing.

Wolfram was Wolfram, a small powder keg prepared to save the world. No one would change that, least of all his own lifemate.

Wolfram is powerful.

He is brave, he is loyal, he is the very foundation of fire and heart.

He tightly wrapped his arms around him. He had a glimpse of those inferiority within Wolfram's mind. Those tears that no one seems to see… those bitter laughter, sarcasm jokes towards him.

When they exchange blood for the second time… he seen them…

Flashes of images…

Of bitter sadness within his little _csistri_…

He felt so lost when he first saw them – his heart wretched with so much pain.

Wolfram is a brave soldier with a brave mask – but underneath it is a child – longing to be recognized.

To be loved.

And to have his own identity.

Mikhail let out a sigh.

'What is wrong? Are you sorry you made love to me?'

Suddenly Wolfram felt was uneasy.

He wasn't experienced enough to know if he had pleased him or not.

In his 90 years of existence what he know is that night of embarrassment in Yuuri's arms.

That kiss and caress – never meant for him but to some faceless woman.

Mikhail growls and fangs broke out and bites Wolfram's neck.

'Ouch! What was that for?!' Wolfram yelp, but Mikhail didn't bite him to drink his blood – more like bite him as a punishment.

'How could I ever be sorry for doing the one thing I have wanted more than anything in the world? Just for your information, _csistri_, I intend to make love to you a few more times before this night is done. And no one else could ever satisfy me. There is only you for me. Not any other woman. Ever. I do not want tall elegance or long black hair. I have grown rather fond of your short, wavy, untamed blond hair and small, muscled perfect body. You will not be getting rid of me easily.'

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 12 in the evening**

**Mood: Jealous. Smirk.**

**Place: Still thinking**

**Note: ...**

.

.

.

'I am sorry, csistri, but you will have to get over your disappointment if that is the case. I am discovering I am a jealous man after all.'

Wolfram snuggled into him, subconsciously seeking comfort. 'You look like a man with complete confidence, Misha. I can't believe you would be jealous. Besides, no one else wants me.'

Mikhail smiles lovingly into those Emerald green eyes. 'Then you don't know your real worth my little Wolf. For the past months we have traveled I've seen people look at you, whether it be young or old - male or female. I've seen the way they drool, gasped be awed in your presence,' while saying this Mikhail cant help but be irritated at those memories. If ha can show them his fangs and what a Beast he is – he had done them – to let them all know that Wolfram is his and his alone.

'That's just because I'm a foreigner not because I am desirable or something to look at.'

Mikhail snorts, 'Better be that they don't find you desirable - for I don't want anyone looking at you with desire in their eyes. I don't share _csistri_.'

'Told you stop calling me that.' Wolfram smiled and snuggle closer.

Mikhail's arms surround his little Wolf with warmth.

He knows this side of wolfram.

He knows this part of rejection and hurt.

he had glimpsed of it.

He had seen it.

He had… felt it…

'Accidental fiancé'

For once in his life he wants to hurt someone with satisfaction.

Carpathians do not kill for no reason and for the satisfaction of it, but he felt that he wants to see this Yuuri – Maou and hurled him into the abyss for hurting his little Wolf… but then again – weren't it for that rejection - wolfram wouldn't be his.

He grins.

Ah… What if he shake first the hand of the Maou and thank him for rejecting his little Wolf and then kick his ass – as Wolfram's said it.

Yeah.

He like that.

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: Just woke up – 5:59PM**

**Mood: Indignation**

**Place: Still thinking…**

**Note: Still thinking…**

.

.

.

'I don't know you at all. I can't believe I slept with you.'

Wolfram was appalled.

Everything in him shouts.

How can he have done it.

Sleep with a man… okay – so Mikhail isn't a man, but a Carpathian - worst - he is the very thing that Shinou-Heika wants him to destroy.

The Carpathians.

Sure it was originally the vampires - but the undead are them - going berserk – still the same banana.

Mikhail's face was more sensual than ever, a slight, puzzled frown making him so attractive, Wolfram wanted him outlawed on the spot!

'In your world. Do not Mazoku sleeps with their husbands?'

'We aren't married. I didn't marry you. I would have known if I had done that. I didn't, did I?'

Wolfram shoved a hand through his hair, sending it flying in all directions, then had to grab hastily for the sheet slipping so precariously.

He glared at him, Mikhail knows that he doesn't like it when he is naked or at the moment very much vulnerable with those sinister sinful gaze of the Carpathian Prince.

Mikhail found that his centuries of self- control stood him in good stead. He kept his features completely expressionless when he wanted desperately to smile with the joy flooding his heart.

Wolfram melted his insides, turned him into something gentle, when he had been so certain there was no chance for him to feel such things.

He wanted to wrap his arms around his little Wolf and kiss him until those gorgeous eyes went dark with desire and his sensitve body went up in flames with his.

'What do you think a lifemate is? We are married in the way of the Carpathian people. We are bound for all eternity, one to the other, body and soul.'

Wolfram jumped out of the bed and glared at Mikhail, he put the sheets on his naked body to cover himself.

How can a man be so stubborn?! 'Eternity?! You keep saying that as if you live forever. I am a Mazoku even I cant live forever. Yes we have longevity but we don't grow as old as a thousand years old.'

'_Csistri_… Wolfram I am a Carpathian. I have told you before didn't I?'

'I know – but what exactly are you?!'

'I am a Carpathian. The sons of the Earth… Adam and Eve story are for those who wants to believe in such story… we do not sprang from them… We are born even before them… from Mother Earth… From her bosom we came… From her love we live… Carpathians live many times longer than humans. The maximum lifespan is unknown – I really don't know how long, but several have lived to the age of 2000 years or more. In addition to living longer than humans do, we Carpathians age much more slowly. In our childhood, we age roughly at the same rate as humans, but once we reach physical adulthood, our aging process slows dramatically, and we maintain our physical peaks for centuries…'

.

.

.

'Wolfram… Do not leave me. My heart and soul will die without you in my life. I am no Mazoku, I am no human. I am not a modern nor traditional man – I am a Carpathian. I believe strongly in the duties I have sworn to carry out. You are my true lifemate, my heart and soul, the light to my darkness. I do not think running around seeking danger is what I want for the light to my darkness. Think what it would mean to the world, _csistri_, not just this world but your world Shin Makoku, if something were to happen to you. I have held out against the darkness for more centuries than I can say, but if something happened to you, I would truly become a monster… A monster that would destroy this Earth and all worlds… Even the hunters in my family would find it impossible to track and destroy me. Even the men in your family would find it impossible for I'll truly become a monster without you in my life.'

.

.

.

* * *

**Current time: 430 in the late afternoon – the sun still up**

**Mood: Fierce. Sad. Anxiety. Cruel. Lost**

**Place: Shin Makoku… at the courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle**

**Note: The recurring intro chapter… **

.

.

.

'MIKHAIL!'

Wolfram and the others are thrown back by the powerful force of energy from Mikhail.

'Mikhail! Mikhail! Snap out of it!'

Wolfram shouted.

Shouted so loud to let Mikhail hear his words.

Yuuri, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter and the others cant believe what they are seeing.

It happened so fast.

One moment they all seen a very vicious vampire attacked Wolfram – but before they can all react and even before the Vampire touches Wolfram's body – the Earth suddenly opens and Mikhail – the so called Dark Prince – smashes his fist onto the Vampires chest.

The two fought – but the fight was not ordinary… Its bloody, brutal, cruel…

Its as if one is seeing two Monstrous beast fight for their life.

Blood are splattered everywhere.

Fangs and claws broke out and the two fought like its their last.

Wolfram bite his lips… Mikhail…

Mikhail is weak… was weak…

Since arriving in Shin Makoku – he didn't drink his blood… he had been avoiding him…

Avoiding to lose control…

Wolfram looks as the two fought and when his Mikhail won…

The so called Carpathian Prince was vicious and ruthless in his kill. As fast as light – he had impaled his hand into the chest of the Vampire – sadistically grasp the heart of the Vampire and throw it on the open, summoning lightning – completely incinerating the heart…

But when they all thought it was over – Mikhail growls and let out a cry of a wooden beast.

He had lose control.

Fighting a vampire and losing so much blood…

'MIKHAIL!'

Wolfram once again called out.

'Wolfram!' Yuuri and the others calls Wolfram who is walking towards a berserk and beastly looking Mikhail.

They are all scared – the soldiers are trembling, their hearts in cold icy fear.

Mikhail is a Vampire!

Those are the words on their heads.

'Mikhail! Snap out of it!' Wolfram shouted, the energy surrounding Mikhail is destroying the soil of the earth, making the wind into icy gale, the violent squall of menace can be felt…

'Wolfram! Don't go!' Yuuri runs towards Wolfram and grab his arm.

Mikhail saw this and roared more with fury – making the earth tremble.

'No! Let me go! Mikhail!' Wolfram slaps Yuuri's hand away.

When Yuuri and the others wouldn't let him – he snaps at them and pushes Yuuri away and flick his hand, 'The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson!' and a wall of fire suddenly appears.

'Wolfram!' Yuuri and the others shouted, 'Ryu!' Yuuri summons his Water Dragons but it was no use – Wolfram's Flames isnt the same as before.

Its as if it was alive.

'Mikhail!'

And they all see… to their horror Mikhail and Wolfram's real connection.

Wolfram made his way to the angry energy that zaps him – it was angry and… and jealous… and hungry…

So hungry…

Wolfram didn't care about the slices of energy that pierce his skin…

He keeps on walking towards Mikhail who is now kneeling… like a madman…

'Mikhail!'

Wolfram put his hands on Mikhail's face, 'Listen to me! Snap out of it! Mikhail!'

_Wolfram… go away… you have to run… Please csistri… I don't want to hurt you…_

The words hurt him more… Mikhail telepathically said those words… the last of his power and reason…

'No! You stupid idiot pervert prince! Snap out of it!'

Wolfram suddenly put his lips onto those bloodied lips.

'Mikhail… Misha… please… come back to me…'

_Wolfram…_

'Misha… drink my blood… you have to drink my blood…'

And a hungry looking beast looks at Wolfram…

Wolfram then tug his collar and reveal his neck…

Mikhail saw the most delicious food… the most beautiful ivory skin…

'No!' Yuuri and the others shouted. 'Wolfram!'

'Misha… drink my blood…'

And for all the world to see and hear.

Mikhail's roar and his fangs broke out – and bites… and sucks Wolfram's neck.

.

.

.

'You are my lifemate…' Wolfram said in a clear voice…

A voice so clear that they all heard him.

'I claim you as my lifemate… I belong to you… I offer my life for you... I give you my protection... I give you my allegiance… I give you my heart… I give you my soul… I give you my body… I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate… You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care…'

.

.

.

Mikhail then slowly raise his head, 'Wolfram?'

'Misha… Mikhail…' and Wolfram closes the distance by giving his lips to those of the Prince.

.

.

.

And Yuuri and the others can only stare.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

**REMINDER ONCE AGAIN:**

And once again – please PLEASE UNDERSTAND for the nth time and so on – this is only an **EXCERPT** (a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing) – not the whole chapter. Also some parts are jumbled or like this is all RANDOM. The chronology will be made upon the real chapters…

THIS IS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT – that I would like to share…

At the last part – while reading it – listen to the soundtrack: KRESNIK from Blood Trinity… or you can search on youtube – KRESNIK Abel Nightroad.


	6. DARK ANGEL Special Part 2

Hello once again. Sorry for the long wait.

For those who have been visiting my BLOG - thank you so much. I have updated some of the Wolfram Fics there - with new images. I hope you guys will visit it.

Another ROUGH DRAFT for you - from me - to share… some of the details here are not yet complete. Some are drafts… some are still in editing process and in revision process. Every detail here isnt the exact thing. Every words can be change…

Many have asked why do I give excerpts and not the whole story. To answer you all – I have no time to write a full story. I have little devotion right now to write and all I can give is the rough draft that I have found in my archives… I hope you can enjoy them.

I hope this would make you all happy in some way.

EXCERPT (a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing) – not the whole chapter. Also some parts are jumbled or like this is all RANDOM. The chronology will be made upon the real chapters…

Please be advised that Dark Angel is for MATURE readers only. Some scenes and words are not suitable for young teens (12-16) I have to warn you that some words here are gruesome and not suitable for young ages with a faint heart.

* * *

**NOTE: YAOI. SEXY SMUT LOVE SCENES so don't read if you are not ready.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT - DONT READ IT.**

**NOTE: I HAVE PUT THIS CHAPTER ON MY BLOG – PLEASE VISIT IT TO VIEW THE IMAGES AND SOME OF THE SONGS. IW OULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CAN SEE IT. I ALWAYS WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU THE IMAGES I HAVE FOR THEM.**

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creators, Tomo Takabayashi (writer | author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer | production).

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters| languages | Vampires of Dark Series

* Disclaimer: Some parts are an excerpt from the Novel: Carpathian Novels

I've omitted, tweak, and edited some words, scenes to suit some of the scenes. The reason is simple – I can never write like Christine Feehan as she expresses her Carpathians in the most beautiful and sensual and most awe-inspiring words.

Please be informed that the characters that I've majorly changed were the Carpathian Prince, his Second in command and his family.

Some characters can be read in Ms Feehan's novels.

All rights belong solely to the writer Christine Feehan

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spells | magic's | summons from Final Fantasy Series

All rights belong solely to the creator of Final Fantasy – Square Soft

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of HELLSING | CASTLEVANIA | TRINITY BLOOD | VAMPIRE HUNTER D.

All rights belong solely to the creators: Kouta Hirano (HELLSING) | KONAMI (Castlevania) | Sunao Yoshida ~ Kentaro Yasui & Thores Shibamoto (Trinity Blood) | Hideyuki Kikuchi (Vampire Hunter D)

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL SPECIAL II**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Wolfram… Do not leave me.**_

_My heart and soul will die without you in my life._

_I am no Mazoku, I am no human. I am not a modern nor a traditional man – I am a Carpathian._

_I believe strongly in the duties I have sworn to carry out._

_You are my true lifemate, my heart and soul, the light to my darkness._

_I do not think running around seeking danger is what I want for the light to my darkness…_

_Think what it would mean to the world, csistri, not just this world but your world Shin Makoku, if something were to happen to you._

_I have held out against the darkness for more centuries than I can say, but if something happened to you, I would truly become a monster…_

_A monster that would destroy this Earth and all worlds…_

_Even the hunters in my family would find it impossible to track and destroy me._

_Even the men in your family would find it impossible for I'll truly become a monster without you in my life._

_Stay with me. Do not leave me. Do not look back and hold my hand. _

_Love me. Look at me. Make me yours.'_

_._

**~ Mikhail, Prince of the Carpathian to Wolfram, Demon Prince of Shin Makoku ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An Ode of Sadness from a long forgotten tears…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And the lord stood upon Tiamat's hinder parts,**

**And with his merciless club he smashed her skull.**

**He cut through the channels of her blood,**

**And he made the North wind bear it away into secret places.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

This was a story from a long long time ago.

When the Earth was not as it was written from the Word of Man… but from the Word of Gods and Goddesses.

When nothing but the sea and the heaven existed, evil dragons that dwelled in the sea, opposed the Gods of Heaven.

There it was that the Highest God, MARDUK, fought against TIAMAT, the Goddess of the Sea, and the eleven different kind of dragons, living with her.

Tiamat… The Goddess of Goddesses.

She was the master and the lord of the seas, Tiamat. The mother of all. Some called her the chaos monster, a primordial goddess of the ocean, mating with Abzû - the god of fresh water - to produce younger gods.

In the Enûma Elish her physical description includes a tail, a thigh, 'lower parts' (which shake together), a belly, an udder, ribs, a neck, a head, a skull, eyes, nostrils, a mouth, and lips. She has insides ('entrails'), a heart, arteries, and blood.

But nothing can compare to reality.

Men weren't there to see her real form.

Angels and Gods from heaven all agree that Tiamat was a creature beyond divinity.

A face that launches millions of ships… so haunting and divine.

Tiamat's form cannot be expressed by mere words. Poets and Philosopher's would utterly be speechless.

A beautiful sea serpent of a dragon. Her lustrous flaming hair symbolizes her fire and her power. Her all seeing eyes represents that she is everywhere and anywhere in the world. Exquisite blue eyes that reflects the heaven. Her horns is her crown, her wings is her glorious freedom and her dragon tail is her temple. She is everything and everything is her.

A mother of Eleven Gods.

_Beware to those that would bring harm to or seek the lives of Tiamat's brood. Insurmountable is the rage she displays towards such fools. The snake-like snap of her awe-inspiring anger has ended the lives of many in one furious instant._

In the face of absolute havoc she wreaks. Tiamat's status as a mother - a sacred one at that - is often overlooked. Many a god has been born through her and each one has been blessed with her love and devotion. Good or evil, divine or base, she cares for all of them as her own.

She is the Goddess of all Goddesses.

There is no Hera, Juno, Aphrodite, Isis, Eve - there is only Tiamat. The Mother of all.

'_When above'_ the heavens did not yet exist nor the earth below, Apsu the freshwater ocean was there, _'the first, the begetter'_, and Tiamat, the saltwater sea, _'she who bore them all'_; they were _'mixing their waters'._

Tiamat was the 'shining' personification of salt water who roared and smote in the chaos of original creation. She and Apsu filled the cosmic abyss with the primeval waters. She is 'Ummu-Hubur who formed all things'.

She gives birth to the first generation of deities:

Bašmu, 'Venomous Snake'. A horned snake with two forelegs and wings and the Akkadian word for the constellation Hydra (the snake). Bašmu was created in the sea and was 'sixty double-miles long,' which recounts that it devoured fishes, birds, wild asses and men.

Ušumgallu, 'Great Dragon'. The Great Dragon or often referred as the 'prime venomous snake' identified with the four-legged, winged dragon (Ušum) of the late 3rd millennium, was a lion-dragon demon whose name Winter translates as 'predator.' Tiāmat 'clothed the raging lion-dragons with fearsomeness'.

Mušmaḫḫū, 'Exalted Serpent.' Hybrid of serpent, lion and bird, sometimes identified with the Seven-headed serpent . He is one of the three horned snakes, with his companions, Bašmu and Ušumgallu. Often describes 'with sharp teeth, merciless fangs, instead of blood she filled their bodies with venom.'

Mušḫuššu, 'Furious Snake.' A scaly dragon with hind legs like an eagle's talons and feline forelegs. It also has a long neck and tail, a horned head, a snakelike tongue and a crest. Often called the 'reddish snake' sometimes also translated as 'fierce snake'; 'splendor serpent' Mušḫuššu is associated with Marduk.

Laḫmu, the 'Hairy One.' 'Hairy' is the name of a protective and beneficent deity is a first-born son of Abzu and Tiamat. Laḫmu is depicted as a bearded man with a red sash-usually with three strands - and four to six curls on his head.

Ugallu, the 'Big Weather-Beast.' Was a lion-headed storm-demon and has the feet of a bird. He was one of the class of ud-demons (day-demons), personifying moments of divine intervention in human life.

Uridimmu, 'Mad Lion.' Form of a human headed lion-man. He was describes as a kalbu šegû, 'rabid dog.' His appearance was essentially the opposite, or complement of that of Ugallu, with a human head replacing that of a lion and a lion's body replacing that of a human.

Girtablullû, 'Scorpion-Man.' They were first created by the Tiamat in order to wage war against the younger gods for the betrayal of her mate Apsu.

Umū dabrūtu, 'Violent Storms.' Literally known as Fierce Day has an unknown form, but was probably a composite beast like its companions. From his name - He evokes storms turbulent and fierce to those who crosses his path and his Mother.

Kulullû, 'Fish-Man.' He had the head, arms and torso of a human and the lower body and tail of a fish. He guards the seas and his beloved Mother.

Kusarikku, 'Bull-Man.' A demon-dragon with a human head, arms, and torso, and bovine hindquarters. He is one of the demons which represented mountains.

But some of them were killed…

Haunted and destroyed.

Some were tortured.

Force to face humiliation and pain.

Strip of their divinity and power.

A few have been bond for all eternity by the Storm-God Marduk of the Heaven.

The death of her off-springs brought distraught and pain - unbearable pain inside of her. Marduk then killed her and the heavens and the earth are formed from her divided body.

_'We were only living in the sea, and he - Marduk - killed the whole Dragon Family. He didn't stop until even the Mother of all Gods - Tiamat - was dead! He used this world for his satisfaction… Tiamat… our beloved Mother cares about her children… and never the ruling of Heaven and Earth. But the Gods of Heaven felt jealousy and anger towards her… Towards us who were free and bound to nothing...'_

.

.

.

And thus Marduk of the Heaven laughed and felt satisfaction to his victory.

He felt so proud that he forgotten that even before he was **there** - she was **there**. Tiamat.

He forgot that a Goddess wasn't just an ordinary divine Power.

Tiamat was more than a God.

She was power and the most supreme being.

From her pieces of flesh, the mountains form… the rivers open, the sea storms…

And for the last of her power - a single tear fall… and they become the most powerful Immortals.

Long before the Greeks written their Gods. The Norse their Odin's and the Egypts their Isis… They the immortals called themselves… **'The Carpathians.'**

The last direct bloodline of the Goddess Tiamat.

And her last will:

'For my last descendants. Live free of pain and suffering. I have suffered enough. I have given enough. May my body and blood nurture all your agony. Cover thy self with the soil of the Earth and I will be there. Cover thy self with waters from the sea and I will be there. My sons and daughters, find your lifemate and be free of the pain of forever darkness. Find the other half of what makes you a whole. But make haste, for nothing may last forever. Hide from the sun – for the all seeing eye of Marduk will snatch you to Heaven and will destroy you… At all means, do not cross path with the Gods of Heavens. If you will so, I leave this escudo: _'Găsiți Diavolul. Fă-l să sângereze. Bea-l. Savurați-l. Și putere omnipotența va fi acordat pe tine.'_

**_'Find the Devil. Make him bleed. Drink it. Savour it. And omnipotence power will be bestowed upon you.'_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Current time : MIDNIGHT - NIGHT - TWILIGHT - DAWN**

**Location : The Acropolis of Athens**

**Mood : FIERCE. WEARY.**

**God : Typhon**

**Abilities : The hundred serpent God.**

**Body Part : Whole Back (Twin Wings)**

**Memories : Childhood | Birth | Path**

.

.

.

Mikhail, the Prince of the Carpathian.

He is known throughout the community as cold, unnerving, dangerous, cunning and formidable.

Strong. Dominant. Commanding. All Powerful.

No one can oppose him. His words are power and law. He is the Carpathian Prince that all have protected. He is the bloodline that must survive. The powerful descendant that holds everyone's blood.

If he dies – all will be lost.

All of the Carpathians – loyal to him, have swear their allegiance, loyalty and trust. All Carpathian Warrios have given them their blood. For him to drink. For him to see. For him to witness. For him to govern. For him to communicate.

Blood is the most powerful liquid.

A blood is not just a blood.

It is a vessel of memories and all forgotten promises.

Close to immortal and the most fearsome and one of the most powerful Carpathians in the Bloodline.

To see the Prince is like to see a God.

The Carpathian Prince is known to have no emotion nor expression… but seeing the Prince with the worried face and full of emotion and close to crying makes the Carpathian Warriors think twice about the relationship of the Prince to the rumored 'Lifemate'.

The Warriors – Adrian, Lucian, Byron, Vikirnoff and their lifemates are looking with pain in their hearts.

The males warriors cannot believe that a little thing like Wolfram can fight more than five Vampires. Figthing one is astonishing and is not an easy task even for a skilled Hunter such as themselves. But Wolfram – the lifemate of their Prince shows no mercy and no hesitation on his sword and how he handle the situation.

Stefan told them that he heard from little Anthony that Wolfram was a soldier to his country.

But that is what puzzles them the most.

What country?

Wolfram looks like nothing they have ever seen. Not a human per se. But more like a divine creature. Those with allure and beauty that can surpass divinity are mostly Carpathians, Jaguars, Lycans, Mages and the Half Breeds.

Wolfram is not from any state. They have traveled the world more than hundreds of years.

But whereas Wolfram's beauty is exquisite and angelic his skill and prowess is that of a Hunter.

No doubt. Only precision and determination.

But what amazes them the most is how a creature such as Wolfram can summon the Gods of the Earth.

When all the women were surrounded by the treachery of the Master Vampire – with no hesitation Wolfram summons a God that they have never before seen in their thousand years of existence.

They can still picture it, how the sun kissed haired little boy run towards their women and expose himself. Slashes his own hand, raise it up and in the most determine voice summons a creature that they have all but only heard of.

'_More infinite than the open sky. Perfection that pierces the earth. A deception to twist reality. Appear! I summon you! Typhon! The Father of all Monsters!'_

And the heaven opens and fire shoots out from the open sky and the spam numbers of ghouls, vampires, lamia, wendigos and chupacabra were all burn to the ground by the hundred dragons heads.

And to see that enormous God take form of a human and onto his walk the ground burns.

**'**_**Échete kálese eména Mikrí̱ Wolf . Ópo̱s kai me ti̱n ypóschesí̱ mou - échete písti̱ kai ti̱ dýnami̱ mou gia na chri̱simopoií̱so̱ . Allá gia ména apoktí̱sei , káti ísi̱s axías prépei na chatheí . Eíste diatetheiménos na pli̱ró̱sei me ti̱n timí̱ ti̱s i̱lektrikí̱s enérgeias sou ?'** (You have called upon me Little Wolf. As with my promise - you have my allegiance and power to use. But to obtain me, something of equal value must be lost. Are you prepared to pay me the price of thy power?)_

And they saw as Wolfram nods and in a firm voice answered in Greek, '**Nai.'** (Yes)

**'**_**Énas anó̱dynos máthi̱ma eínai mía cho̱rís kanéna nói̱ma . Kápoios pou den thysiázei típota den boreí na epitýchei típota .'** (A painless lesson is one without any meaning. One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything.)_

And the God Typhon change into burning mist and they all saw as it transforms into a fiery wings and slowly descends on Wolfram's back.

But just as suddenly as it gone – Wolfram begun coughing blood and let out the most agonizing scream they have ever heard.

'Wolfram! Csistri… please open your eyes…'

And so, atop the ancient citadel of Acropolis they are here to give energy and help to the dying lifemate of their Prince.

The women hold hands with their lfiemates.

They have never seen their Prince in despair and in so much pain.

As if the pain in his face is piercing through their hearts.

'Little Angel, please… open your eyes!'

Dimitri – as the Great healer of their people is breathing heavily. He had been trying to heal Wolfram but in his thousand years of experience this is the first time that he cannot gain entry into someone's body. All Carpathians can heal themselves by dissolving from their body and mending the cut. They also can heal other people the same way, though many can only heal minor wounds- only a born healer, primarily the Daratrazanoff family, can heal mortal or serious wounds quickly.

But even him the powerful Great Healer and Mikhail's power – Wolfram's body and spirit refuses to take anyone or any being inside of him.

Wolfram has been unconscious for almost two hours.

'Wolfram!'

And as Mikhail shouted – Wolfram's body begun to convulse.

'Wolfram! Wolfram!' Mikhail's voice is full of worry and misery.

'Mikhail! Hold Wolfram's side! I need to heal him again. I don't know why he cant accept me but I need to try again!' Dimitri said in his most dangerous and determine voice.

Mikhail shook his head, 'No! This time I will do it! I don't know why he wont take us both but I think I need to be the one.'

'Mikhail! You cannot do this! This is the first time that a thing like this happen. I would not let you enter a body that is not known to us!'

Mikhail growls and fangs and sharp claws broke out, he hissed and snarl, 'Wolfram is mine to keep! He is my lifemate!' and he sharply looks at the warriors, 'Guard my body.'

The warriors then form a circle and put the strongest safeguards on the ground.

The women then hold Dimitri's hand, pulling him away.

'We have to help in some way…' Dimitri whispers.

The women nodded and they all kneel and put their hands on the soil.

And the women then chant – the Lifemate Healing Chant for them Carpathians.

_Emä, kedves emä, kaŋam temet it._

_Mother, dear mother, I plead with thee now._

_Lańa emäd, pusmasz engemet és minanet._

_Daughter to mother, heal me and mine somehow._

_Én olenam jeläja, hän kontam wäkeva._

_I am his light, he is my warrior strong._

_Ellenállóen és arpinen, omasand yksin ainaak._

_Challenged and scarred, he stood alone so long._

_Emä, kaŋam temet, ottisz belső, saŋamasz ottini._

_Mother, I beg you to look deep within, try to see._

_Sielam and jelämet ködad, sielam kureatlan hänet._

_My soul gives light to his darkness, setting him free._

_Avio päläfertiilak me, kaksi päläk mek' weńća._

_Lifemates we are, two halves of a whole._

_Me omasnak jutta, me toronak oma ködet. _

_Standing united, fighting evil, aged and old._

_Emä, kedves emä, kuuluasz memet kon3kadbam._

_Mother, dear mother, hold us close in your arms._

_Andsz med pesät, pusmadet, pesäsz met ködako._

_Provide us with shelter, with healing, hold off all harm._

_Emä, me kaŋa temet, andsz tasabanomet, köd és jelä._

_Mother, please bring balance, darkness to light._

_Kojasz met eläni, kojasz met jomani és toroni._

_Allow us to live, go forward to fight._

.

.

.

As Mikhail dissolves into mist – he went inside Wolfram to heal him.

But like the other attempt – the barrier of Wolfram's body prevents him to heal further.

He was about to touch the wound and repair it when a bright light… a terrible bright light flashes – a light that burns.

.

.

.

_**To éna enochli̱tikó mou - i̱ archaía katára tou aímatos pou réei mésa sas . Aaaa ... o apógonos tou flogeroú Theá ... giatí échete érthei ?** _(The one disturbing me - the ancient curse blood that flows within you. Ahhh… the descendant of the fiery Goddess… why have you come?)

For my lifemate. You are bounding him. I cannot heal him.

**_Heal ?_**

Yes heal. I am to heal my lifemate. Why have you given your allegiance? I have not known you but I have heard of you. You do not obey nor give anyone your liege.

**_Ahhh ~ allá eímai paliá kai archaía . Far se pollá megála énan pólemo kai epochés échoun parélthei ._ **(Ahhh~ but I am old and ancient. Far to many great a war and times have passed.)

Why?! Why Wolfram?! What have you done to my lifemate?

_**Lifemate ? Den xéro̱ tétoies léxeis . Allá giatí i̱ mikrí̱ Wolf ? Epeidí̱ mou eíche kerdísei . Eíche ypóschesi̱ aíma tou . Eímai paliá kai xetho̱riázoun Theó . Polloí apó tous ándres mou échoun látrev̱an prin - allá me échoun xechásei . Tó̱ra pou latrév̱oun ta eído̱la ptó̱si̱ to̱n néo̱n kairó̱n . The Little Wolf mou prosférei káti .** _(Lifemate? I do not know such words. But why the Little Wolf? Because he had won me over. He had pledge his blood. I am old and a fade away God. Many of men have worshipped me before - but have forgotten me. Now they worship fallen idols of the new times. The Little Wolf offers me something.)

What the hell did my lifemate offers you?

**_Tétoia tóno . Tétoia alazoneía . Eíste énas aplós kókkos skóni̱s . Boró̱ na sas afairései éf̱kola . Aaaa ~ allá periménoume ... Mikrí̱ Wolf mou eínai arketá ischyrí̱ kai faínetai po̱s den thélei na sas vlápsei ._** (Such tone. Such arrogance. You are just a mere speck of dust. I can easily remove you. Ahhh ~ but wait… my Little Wolf is quite powerful and it seems he doesn't want you hurt.)

What did he offer you?

_**Mia mní̱mi̱ .** _(A memory.)

.

.

.

And everything then surrounds them.

Mikhail is seeing fragments of mirrors with memories…

Memories… of being betrayed…

Wolfram's crying face… a little Wolfram with tears in his eyes as he found out that his Beloved Little Big Brother is human.

'Liar! Liar! You are no brother of mine!'

.

'Wolfram?' Mikhail asked…

And right there and then – he saw it… the memories of the child.

An abandoned child name Wolfram von Bielfeld.

.

.

.

**_Oh can you hear my heart? The whispers that linger on my lips_**

**_Even the stars in the sky have hushed as they shine on us_**

.

**_Now make a wish that this moment will feel like eternity_**

**_Even the flowers in the meadow keep their fragrance in and embrace us_**

**_Love blows our way as we lean against the sunlight_**

**_I see you and we lock eyes underneath the same sky_**

.

**_Stop for a moment and although there are no words_**

**_My heart is overwhelmed, tears rise up_**

**_I want to be with you together, just like now_**

.

**_Can you feel the longing in the collar?_**

**_Even if it scatters in the wind, it comes back again_**

.

**_Even when I close my eyes, I can find you_**

**_The clouds are jealous, even if they cover you, I can see you_**

.

**_Love blows our way as we lean against the sunlight_**

**_I see you and we lock eyes underneath the same sky_**

.

**_Stop for a moment and although there are no words_**

**_My heart is overwhelmed, tears rise up because we're together_**

**_I breath in you and the longing stops_**

**_I call out to you, I shout out to the world_**

**_That I love you like this_**

**_I want to stop time and always stay like this_**

**_Not a memory, not a recollection but our love is right now_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Please give me time to include the other GODS and what have happen to Wolfram and Mikhail... What more Wolfram have to lose in order to obtain the GODS and their allegiance...

Thank you for reading, though this is but a small excerpt I hope it made you all happy and relief that I will continue this... Just give me a little bit more time.

~Frey


End file.
